Fría como el viento
by Angel Zafiro
Summary: Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso… no se si te tengo, no se si vienes o te vas... S
1. Noche de fiesta

Fría como el viento

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Inspirado en la canción de Luís Miguel **_**"Fría como el viento"**_** del álbum **_**"Un hombre busca a una mujer"**_** (si tienen tiempo escúchenla y entenderán la razón detrás de este fic)**

**Capitulo uno****:**

"**Noche de fiesta"**

_Te recuerdo así_

_Tu pelo en libertad_

_Hielo ardiente_

_Diferente a las demás_

_**Shaoran **_

**Tokio, Japón. **

Otro viernes por la noche. Pero este viernes no es uno común en donde sales a divertirte con tus amigos a un bar. La compañía _"Automotriz Kinomoto" _ofrece como cada año su reunión de nuevos lanzamientos y diseños de automóviles y motocicletas. Y como cada año en el evento se reúnen desde los altos ejecutivos de la empresa, inversionistas, diseñadores y algunas personas de las altas esferas del poder político y social y sobre todo de compradores compulsivos dispuestos a tener los mejores modelos.

Y debido a que mi padre además de inversionista es diseñador de los modelos exhibidos hoy, siempre debemos acompañarlo. Yo soy Shaoran Li tengo 22 años y estudio la carrera de arquitectura y diseño, pues mis padres desean que algún día los suceda en los negocios con sus socios.

Es algo incomodo para mí venir a esta clase de eventos, (y créanme tengo viniendo a ellos desde que nací), pues es la misma gente la que ves. Personas superficiales que vienen a brindar por los éxitos de otros.

Y aquí estoy parado al lado derecho de mi padre mirando al presidente y fundador de _"Automotriz Kinomoto", _ Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien da su discurso de bienvenida _bla bla bla_, lo mismo de cada año, a este paso ya me lo aprendí.

Tal vez guarda los discursos para no tener que hacer otro.

Pero seguramente nadie le presta atención (sobre todo los hombre y algunas mujeres envidiosas), pues a su lado esta nada más y nada menos que su hija menor, Sakura Kinomoto, que para mi suerte o desgracia estudia la misma carrera y en la misma escuela que yo; el colmo, y digo esto porque la _Ice Queen_ como la solían llamar en secundaria observa al auditorio con su mirada fría y calculadora.

Es verdad que es hermosa por no decir bellísima, su cabello largo hasta sus hombros y degradado en capas, es de color castaño dorado, lleva un vestido de diseñador strapels en tono azul rey con adornos de flores de cerezos en plata, entallado a su figura y suelto a partir de sus caderas, sus ojos sin duda es la parte de su anatomía que es más llamativa.

De verde esmeralda con unas pestañas que enmarcan esa belleza, de no ser por la forma en que miran y la forma de ser de la chica, hasta yo haría fila para conquistarla.

Pero es todo menos buena, si hay una palabra que describa la personalidad de Sakura sería _indiferente_. Es mucho más fría que la mismísima Antártica, un témpano de hielo caminando, y desde que la conozco (creo que en la guardería y no exagero) a sido así… me pregunto porqué.

El sonido de los aplausos me saca de mis cavilaciones y es cuando me doy cuenta que es momento de que los fotógrafos hagan su aparición para sacar la mejor toma del anfitrión del evento y su hija.

Sakura mira a todos con su indiferencia y es cuando su padre la toma de los hombros y le susurra algo que hace que sus ojos reflejen más frialdad, rabia, frustración, y es cuando una diminuta sonrisa carente de sentimiento y emoción surge en su rostro para que los camarógrafos la vieran de la mano de su padre.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la mesa principal donde había permanecido mi madre con la esposa de otro socio de la compañía Jun Fujisaki, mi hermana Faren también estaba ahí con su novio Kai, me caía bien el sujeto, pero si le hacía algo a mi hermana pagaría caras las consecuencias de su error.

Me senté junto a mi padre y a mi derecha Faren. Mi madre seguía conversando con esa señora y no tardo en aparecer el esposo de esta, solo faltaban tres personas para llenar la mesa.

-"Gran discurso el de Fujitaka ¿no crees Hien?"

-"Ya lo creo Jun"

-"La ventas este año subieron 15 a comparación del anterior, y como va la situación nos superaremos a nosotros mismos"

-"La división en América esta funcionando muy bien. Y la de Europa ni se diga"

-"Y hablando de la división americana, ¿Dónde esta Touya?"

-"Él no pudo venir, Jun"

¡No puede ser! ¡Que no se siente aquí!

Pero debo caerle mal a alguien haya arriba porque el señor Kinomoto y Sakura se sentaron en la misma mesa que mi familia y el señor Jun. Genial, ahora tendré que soportar el humor de la chica Kinomoto.

-"Y porque no vino Touya".- preguntó mi madre.

Por mucho tiempo molestó a Faren para que anduviera con él. Sólo espero que no quiera intentar lo mismo conmigo.

-"Hubo unos problemas de último minuto por allá y no pudo venir, pero dijo que lo haría en unas semanas para ver los nuevos modelos"

Mientras el señor Kinomoto hablaba, miré por un momento a su hija, su mirada la tenía sobre su regazo, pero pude distinguí algo ¿Nostalgia? ¿Añoranza? Tal vez esperaba ver a su hermano este día.

En ese momento levanto la vista y sus ojos se posaron con los míos. Tan carentes de emociones como siempre. A donde se habían ido sus sentimientos de hace poco. No supe que hacer así que desvié la vista a mi madre, quien hizo sonrisa que no me gustó para nada.

-"¿Cómo has estado, querida Sakura?" - preguntó mi madre, algo traía entre manos.

Sakura dejó de mirarme y observó a mi madre, hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa y contestó:

-"Muy bien". - Y fue todo lo que salió de su boca, y bajó su cabeza nuevamente a su interesante regazo.

Minutos después, los meseros hicieron su espectáculo de apertura y comenzaron a servinos la cena, sopa de jitomate de entrada, pechuga de pollo rellena como plato fuerte, y pay de elote para el postre, fue una cena de lo más amena, mi padre y los señores Jun y Fujitaka platicaban sobre lo nuevo de las industrias:

-"Shaoran ha estado haciendo un diseño muy novedoso para el próximo año, Fujitaka". Mi padre hizo ese comentario que provocó que me pusiera nervioso y que hizo interesar al señor Kinomoto.

-"¿De verdad?, me gustaría verlo un día de estos jovencito, ¿que te parece si pasas por la oficina?"

-"Como usted diga señor… pero aún le faltan algunas cosas, además de que no le he puesto _nombre_"

-"Eso se verá después muchacho, y ya que eres tan bueno deberías de ayudar a Sakura de vez en cuando, mejoraría en sus diseños y aprendería de un experto"

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a ver como había tomado ese comentario y por la fugaz mirada de la _Ice Queen_ no se esperaba menos, era una de esas de _ni se te ocurra o te mando a matar. _

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar unas melodías muy bailables para que los asistentes pasaran a la pista a bailar.

-"OH Kai, esa canción me gusta, vamos vamos".- Faren jaló a Kai hasta la pista y él nos miro a todos con una cara de disculpa.

-"Querido me invitas"

-"Sería un placer, querida"

Mis padres a veces derraman mucha miel y eso era empalagoso y vergonzoso. Los Fujisaki también se fueron a bailar y el señor Kinomoto simplemente se paró y se dirigió a la barra de bebidas donde había unos cuantos futuros clientes.

Y aquí estábamos, otra vez, con _la señorita no mereces mi presencia_. Puso su cabeza en su mano y su codo en la mesa poniendo su cara de aburrimiento y pocos amigos.

Que mujer tan complicada. Nunca hemos platicado más que para lo necesario, como en la escuela cuando tenemos un trabajo en equipo, pero incluso ahí se muestra igual. Utilicé la misma posición de ella, y una segunda vez nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero esta vez le sostendría la mirada.

-"¿Me estás imitando?"- preguntó arrastrando cada palabra impregnada de fastidio.

Era increíble ver a una jovencita de nuestra edad tan fría y amargada como una cuarentona soltera.

-"No, no lo hago. Pero si no te quieres aburrir te invito a bailar"

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sé porque pero el misterio detrás de su personalidad se hizo más profundo.

Sonreí, si este comentario hacía que sus defensas bajarán entonces este quizás:

-"Entonces qué dices Sakura, ¿bailamos?"

Pero esta vez el sonrojo vino acompañado de una mirada calculadora por parte de la castaña, como midiendo sus expectativas.

-"Buenas noches chicos"

La voz de una mujer nos sacó de _nuestra plática_ tan interesante.

Vi que la muchacha que se sentó donde antes había estado Kai era nada más y nada menos que Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella estudiaba con nosotros en la universidad, a decir verdad la conocía como a Sakura, pero a diferencia de ésta, Tomoyo era más social y muchas veces ha querido acercarse a Sakura, pero nunca ha podido entablar una amistad muy sólida con ella.

-"Hola Tomoyo, que gusto verte por aquí"

Tomoyo venía vestida en un sencillo traje lila con tirantes muy delgados y un escote alto, su cabello negro azabache con matices amatistas venía suelto lo tenía hasta su cintura y estaba adornado con una diadema con pequeñas joyas.

-"Si el señor Kinomoto tuvo la gentileza de invitarnos a mi madre y a mí. Fue muy amable de su parte"

Sakura no dijo nada sobre el comentario, ahora miraba a la pista y nos ignoraba olímpicamente, Tomoyo y yo seguimos conversando:

-"Ya escucharon la noticia chicos"- nos pregunto a ambos, pero la chica de cabellera castaña seguía en su interesante mundo.

-"No Tomoyo, dinos"- dije para que Sakura volteara y aun así no lo hizo.

-"Pues resulta ser que el profesor Mitsurugi ha decidido por fin jubilarse"

-"Ya era hora"- contestó Sakura sin mirarnos, pero Tomoyo y yo sonreímos, ella nos ponía atención muy a su pesar.

-"¿Y no sabes si ya llegó su reemplazo?"- pregunté aun con la sonrisa en mis labios.

-"Pues al parecer sí, dicen que viene de Inglaterra y que fue uno de los mejores en su generación…"

-"Genial, otro anciano nerd enseñando Diseño".- volvió a opinar Sakura. Tomoyo y yo ahora si estábamos sorprendidos, dos en una noche de Kinomoto, eso era para filmarlo en video y exhibirlo en los cines.

-"Pues dicen que es joven, que ha ganado muchos premios y que sus trabajos son muy estéticos"

Sakura miró a la amatista por el rabillo de su ojo con suspicacia y Tomoyo noto eso:

-"¿Tú lo conoces Sakura?"- preguntó.

-"Por la descripción que das… tal vez"

Si Sakura lo conocía significa que tal vez su padre lo había mencionado, intente hacer memoria para recordar a una persona así.

-"¿Y como es Sakura?, dinos- pidió la amatista.

Sakura analizó la situación y su expresión cambió a una más descortés.

-"El lunes lo conocerás"- dijo por fin y regreso su vista a la pista de baile.

Y una vez más el ogro hizo de las suyas.

La conversación siguió por otro rato, pero Sakura ya no participaba en ella, hasta que cedí mi oferta a la chica de ojos amatistas:

-"Tomoyo que dices, ¿no quieres bailar?"

-"OH Shaoran lo siento, debo volver con mi madre, si me disculpan, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, Sakura"

Pero ella la volvió a ignorar.

-"No deberías de ser así con ella, solo quiere llevarse bien contigo".- le dije. Era como hablarle a una niña mal criada.

-"Tú no decides como debo o no contestarle a las personas"

-"No, no debo, pero deberías ser más consideradas con la gente que te rodea"

-"Si no me conoces no tienes derecho de opinar… _OH Shaoran lo siento, debo volver con mi madre_".- dijo imitándola de una forma muy cruel.

-"¿Acaso estabas celosa de que prefería bailar con ella y no contigo?"

-"Por favor no me hagas reír _joven prodigio_, dime quien en su sano juicio aceptaría a semejante hombre como tú"

-"No te preocupes _querida_, hoy no vino mi club de fans, así que me tienes _completito_ para ti"

Si quería guerra tendría su guerra. Se levantó de su asiento y se iba a escapar, pero la tomé de la muñeca lo más fuerte que pude.

-"Suéltame salvaje, quien te has creído"

-"No respondiste a mi invitación de bailar"

-"Ni loca"

-"Bien, como ya estas loca, entonces bailemos"

Y así la llevé a la pista, y durante el trayecto intentó soltarse algunas personas nos veían raro, paramos en el centro de la pista y para desgracia de los dos comenzaron las canciones más lentas, esas canciones melosas que los enamorados bailan como si estuvieran pegados por algo muy resistente.

Todas las parejas ya se encontraban muy abrazadas, vi muy cerca a Faren con Kai, ambos lucían muy bien juntos. Pero ahora el problema era que Sakura y yo éramos los únicos que no bailábamos; así que lo no tuve más remedio que tomarla de la cintura y traerla hacia mí. Yo tenía la culpa de haberla invitado.

Además de que alguien en los cielos estaba jugando conmigo.

Tomé su mano derecha para acomodarla mejor, comenzar la pieza y así terminar este martirio.

-"Si no querías bailar no tenías porque obligarme"

Me dijo cuando comenzábamos a danzar, ella me tomaba del hombro y su mano estaba aprisionada en la mía, pero su mirada estaba en otra parte, percibí el aroma a flores de su perfume y su cabello, era muy ligero y suave al olfato. Su cuerpo era delgado, y su cintura era muy estrecha, tanto que mi brazo podía sostenerla a la perfección.

-"No lo hago por eso, simplemente no quería aburrirme"

-"No tenías porque hacerlo de todos modos"

Su mirada se poso en la mía y pude ver soledad en sus ojos verdes, me sorprendió tanto que no pude pronunciar una palabra más.

La pieza de música terminó y todos aplaudieron por la bella melodía, en cuanto la solté ella salió de la pista, no sabía si seguirla o no, pero ella siempre ha sido así, nunca ha dejado que las personas se le acerquen o aceptar la compañía de los demás.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no deja que alguien la amé?_

_¿Es qué ella misma no se da la oportunidad?_

_Sé que hay un secreto más haya de esa barrera de hielo que tiene su corazón, sé que necesita algo…_

_¿Pero que es? _

_¿Qué es lo que clama a gritos que nadie la oye?_

_Si tan solo me dejara acercarme…_

_Quizás yo podría ayudarla…_

_**Continuara….**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Mis queridos amigos y amigas, ¿Qué tal?, aquí Angel Zafiro trayéndoles una nueva historia un poco más futurista que "El valle de las rosas" **

**La historia como bien dije al principio surgió al escuchar la canción de "Fría como el viento" de Luis Miguel (se que a muchos no les gusta no importa yo se comprender)**

**Tenía planeado este día subir el capitulo 3 de "El valle de las rosas" **

**Pero como ese lo publique días atrás aproveche esta oportunidad para publicar esta historia.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a ****Goddess Aeris**** que se ha tomado la molestia (una vez más) de revisar mis escritos, y éste claro no es la excepción. Gracias amiga. )**

**Sé que dije que el 24 de Mayo es una fecha especial y en efecto lo es, pues es cumpleaños de la persona que en estos momentos ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y es por ello (aunque él no sea fanático de estas cosas) que quiero dedicarle el fic, pues ha sido mi inspiración en muchas ocasiones. **

**Espero que siguán estas aventuras tanto como en el otro proyecto. Y por supuesto espero sus comentarios a través de un lindo review. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos (no muy fuertes Angel Zafiro es sensible por naturaleza U.U) se les recibirán y contestarán.**

**Sin más por el momento nos vemos en unos días con otro capi de "El valle de las rosas" y en unos 10 días con el 2 de éste.**

**Saludos y besos a todos.**

**Angel Zafiro**


	2. Otro lado de ti

Fría como el viento

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Inspirado en la canción de Luís Miguel **_**"Fría como el viento"**_** del álbum **_**"Un hombre busca a una mujer"**_** (si tienen tiempo escúchenla y entenderán la razón detrás de este fic)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no deja que alguien la ame?_

_¿Es qué ella misma no se da la oportunidad?_

_Sé que hay un secreto más haya de esa barrera de hielo que tiene su corazón, sé que necesita algo…_

_¿Pero que es? _

_¿Qué es lo que clama a gritos que nadie la oye?_

_Si tan solo me dejara acercarme…_

_Quizás yo podría ayudarla…_

**Capitulo dos****:**

"**Otro lado de ti"**

_Te recuerdo así_

_Dejándote admirar_

_Intocable, inaccesible_

_Irreal, irreal_

_**Shaoran**_

El fin de semana se me pasó volando entre los trabajos que teníamos que entregar sobre unos cálculos a unas construcciones, y mi proyecto del automóvil que mi padre le menciono al señor Fujitaka.

Estaba muy nervioso de que no le agradara el diseño, sería mi primera presentación y si le gustaba, no cabría de satisfacción.

Pero lo más importante era que me faltaba ponerle un nombre, mi padre decía que los automóviles son como las mujeres, elegantes y novedosos, pero que muchas veces no podemos llegar a ellas.

Y la verdad no se me ocurría un buen nombre para el coche; el de una novia pensé, pero ninguna chica se me había hecho bonita, si tuve unas dos hasta ahora, pero nada serio.

Los nombres de mi madre y mi hermana no los puedo usar porque mi padre ya los propuso en otros proyectos. Faren incluso modeló con el automóvil que portaba su nombre. Y hasta mi nombre tiene carro.

Un _BMW Lobo 13_ fue la sensación de hace 4 años; se vendieron todos los modelos, pues la compañía acostumbra a numerar los coches y sólo ese número salía a la venta, pero valía la pena aunque era exorbitante la suma de su precio.

Aún conservo mi coche, y fue por él que me inspiré para hacer mi propio diseño. Pensándolo bien, creo que nunca he visto el nombre de Sakura en ninguno de los automóviles. Sí salió el _"Nadeshiko"_ que es el nombre de la madre de Sakura y fue un modelo creación de Touya, pero de la _Ice Queen,_ nunca.

Y hablando del diablo, esa pobre chica debe estar pasándola mal, pues las matemáticas nunca han sido su fuerte. Siempre, los maestros, me pedían que la ayudara, pero siempre se negaba, prefería reprobar a que alguien se acercará a explicarle. Y digo esto porque la arquitectura y los diseños requieren mucho de esa materia. No sé por qué escogió esta carrera.

_Quizás para complacer a su padre._

_¿Para qué más lo haría?_

Me separé de mi trabajo sobre la mesa inclinada y estiré todo mi cuerpo; en verdad estaba cansado, y no había podido dormir mucho. Miré mi reloj sobre la mesa de noche al lado a mi cama, marcaba las 2:45 de la mañana si iba a dormir serían como mínimo tres horas antes de que sonara la alarma para levantarme e ir a la universidad.

Tomé mi trabajo y lo enrollé con cuidado, metiéndolo en su estuche circular portador de los diseños y lo dejé sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Me tiré en mi cama como estaba vestido, ya no tenía fuerzas para quitarme la ropa; y así me dormí.

Comencé a escuchar un ruido fastidioso y tuve que abrir mis ojos, aún cuando éstos pedían que los dejará descansar, pero mis oídos pedían que callara ese ruido infernal; obedecí a mis oídos y apague el escandaloso despertador; las 6:10 de la mañana parece que sólo cerré los ojos por unos minutos porque aún seguía cansado. Sentía que los ojos me pesaban toneladas.

Sabía que si me volvía a dormir llegaría tarde a la clase de las 8 así que me levanté sin mucho ánimo; entré a la regadera para bañarme y poder despabilarme un poco. Salí de la ducha con la toalla en mi cadera y con otra, secándome el cabello; fui a mi closet y miré toda mi ropa. Saqué una camisa verde bandera, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos mocasines. Me los puse pero dejé sin abrochar los primeros dos botones de arriba de la camisa. Peiné con esfuerzo mi rebelde cabello, pero me di cuenta que era una _misión imposible_.

De todos modos… _así les gusta a las chicas_.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor donde ya se encontraba mi familia, mi padre leía el periódico y mi madre y Faren platicaban aún de lo que había sucedido en la fiesta del viernes:

-"Buenos días". - saludé

-"Buenos días hijo"- dijo mi padre desde el otro lado del periódico.

-"Buenos días Shaoran, ¿tienes clases temprano?"- preguntó mi madre.

-"Así es, madre"- contesté, mientras comía algo de fruta.

-"Oye hermanito, ¿qué te traes con la hija del señor Kinomoto? el viernes estaban bailando muy juntitos"- insinuó Faren con su típica sonrisa '_sé lo que hiciste y más vale que hagas lo que quiero_'; y mis padres me miraron con curiosidad esperando que les diera la noticia del año.

-"No pasa nada"- dije lo más calmado que pude mientras seguía comiendo.

-"Pues yo no vi eso"- dijo Faren con su mirada suspicaz.

-"Pues deberías de cortejarla hijo, mira que Fujitaka te tiene aprecio y es más que seguro que acepte la relación"- comentó mi padre volviendo su vista a la lectura.

-"Además ella es tan linda y con lo guapo que eres tú, los hijos saldrán bellos"

¿Hijos?

¿Con Sakura?

Ja, mi madre debería de ser comediante.

_Ganaría millonadas_.

-"Si no tienen otra cosa _verdaderamente importante_ que decirme, me retiro"

-"Si ella no te gusta, entonces ¿por qué te vistes tan elegante, hermanito?".- cuestionó Faren mientras salía del comedor.

Me fui a mi habitación para tomar mis cosas antes de que las locas ideas de mi familia empezaran a contagiarme.

Después de poner mis estuches y reglas en el asiento del copiloto de mi automóvil, salí de mi casa rumbo a la universidad.

No quedaba muy lejos del lugar y como todavía era temprano no había mucho tráfico. Llegué en 20 minutos al estacionamiento de la facultad y me iba bajando cuando otro vehículo se estacionó a la derecha del mío.

Era una motocicleta _Harley_ negra; esos monstruos me encantaban, vi a su conductor quitarse el casco del mismo color y pude ver a un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro azabache con tonalidades azules; llevaba gafas, pero su rostro no se me hacía conocido.

-"Hola, disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿me puedes decir donde esta la oficina del director de la facultad?"

Su acento no era de por aquí.

Se notaba que era extranjero.

-"Eh… sí claro, es por acá"

-"Gracias"

Le puse la alarma al coche y nos dirigimos al edificio de arquitectura donde se encontraban las oficinas; durante el trayecto vi que traía un portafolio negro de cuero.

-"¿Eres un nuevo estudiante?".- le pregunte para entablar una conversación.

Me sonrió -"En realidad no, soy el nuevo maestro de Diseño".

¡Wow!, Tomoyo se había quedado corta cuando dijo que era joven, se veía de mi edad y eso que decían que me veía muy joven para tener 22 años.

-"Te sorprende que sea muy joven ¿verdad?"

-"La verdad, sí"

Sonrió: -"Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?"

-"Soy Shaoran Li".- extendí mi mano y él la tomó.

-"Eriol Hiraguizawa… aunque supongo que me llamarán profesor"

Yo asentí y levanté la mirada.

-"Mira ya llegamos"

Nos detuvimos en las oficinas y de ahí nos despedimos.

-"Supongo que lo veré hoy en clases, profesor"

-"Supones bien, Li".- sonrió una última vez y entró a las oficinas. Yo tomé el pasillo de la derecha para llegar al aula donde tomaría la primera clase, donde nos revisarían los datos que estuve haciendo hasta la madrugada.

Por el camino me encontré a las dos personas que no esperaría ver en ese sitio; y menos a esa hora. Sakura y Fujitaka Kinomoto venían rumbo a las oficinas del director y al verme el señor Kinomoto me saludó.

-"Hola muchacho, llegas temprano"

-"Buenos días señor Kinomoto". –saludé con una inclinación. Luego giré hacia la _Ice Queen_, y me atreví. –"Hola Sakura"

No esperaba su respuesta así que me dio igual.

-"Sakura saluda, el joven Li te está dando los buenos días".- dijo el señor Kinomoto a su hija, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que no entendía lo que sucedía. Ella me miró con un profundo odio y los dientes muy apretados.

-"Buenos días, Li"

-"Deberías de ser más respetuosa hija".- la regaño el señor Kinomoto y en sus ojos aparecieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración.

No supe qué hacer… es decir yo no quería hacerla sentir mal… sólo quería… quería…

_Realmente no sabía lo que quería_.

-"¿Y que lo trae por aquí señor Kinomoto?" –pregunté al no tener nada más que decir.

-"Vine a conocer al nuevo profesor de Diseño, era un excelente estudiante en Inglaterra y como accionista de la universidad quiero tener el placer de conocerlo, además de advertirle sobre la paciencia que tiene que tener con mi hija". –contestó.

Me sorprendí por la crudeza de sus palabras, porque, prácticamente, le había dicho _'Eres una cabeza hueca'_, sólo que más sutil.

Al parecer a Sakura eso no le pareció nada agradable y sólo sintió más frustración por el comentario de su padre.

En lo personal tampoco me gustó demasiado lo que dijo… lo sentí por ella, no tenía por qué andar diciendo esas cosas a extraños.

Que en este caso era yo.

-"Bueno Li, si me disculpas tengo que irme; por cierto todavía está en pie que le enseñes una cuantas clases a Sakura para que perfeccione sus diseños, pasa a la casa un día de estos, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Como usted diga señor Kinomoto"

-"Nos vemos Li, vamos Sakura".- esto ultimo lo dijo sin una pizca de amor, como si ella fuera una cosa y no su hija.

_Como si sólo fuera una mascota, y él la llevara con su correa_…

La vi marcharse con su padre y con los ojos aún llenos de lagrimas que querían salir, pero sabía que no lloraría y menos delante de su padre.

Ella trataba de ocultarlo… de todos, pero yo sabía que quería llorar. Ni su padre lo había notado, _pero yo sí_… yo sí noté su frustración… _su dolor._

Cuando llegué al aula, ya estaban unos cuantos; éramos un grupo reducido así que no faltaban muchos y los que ya estaban ahí comentaban sobre la llegada del nuevo profesor.

-"Dicen que sacó el mejor promedio de toda su generación".- comentó un chico de cabellera rubia.

-"Pues yo oí que estuvo becado toda su carrera y que ahora _Automotriz Kinomoto_ financiará su estudios de maestría a cambio de que haga sus diseños únicamente para ellos".- dijo una chica de cabello negro.

-"En todo caso será interesante conocerlo"- dijo Tomoyo.

-"Pues de hecho lo acabo de conocer, y en este momento está con el director y con el señor Kinomoto, así que pronto tendremos su clase y podrán juzgarlo".- dije al grupo de chicos que al parecer querían saber todo sobre el nuevo profesor.

-"De verdad lo viste Li, y ¿cómo es?".- preguntó el chico rubio.

-"Es guapo". –contesté.

¿Qué? No era marica ni nada, pero el tipo tenía su porte.

-"¿Es alto?"

-"¿Es cierto que es inglés?

-"Oigan no se lo pregunté, pero sí, es alto".- dije y todos hicieron un 'ooohhh' en respuesta a sus preguntas; increíble que sean estudiantes de universidad, cuando todos parecían chicas chismosas.

El profesor de arquitectura llegó y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras mesas de trabajo, sólo una estaba vacía.

-"La señorita Kinomoto no nos acompañará esta mañana porque se encuentra con su padre en las oficinas del director".- dijo el profesor como si yo hubiese levantado la mano y preguntado por ella.- "Así que los iré llamando para que me muestren los trabajos que les pedí".

Así transcurrieron las primeras dos horas de clase, y en el descanso entre clase y clase fuimos a tomar algo a la cafetería de la universidad; ahí nadie se esperaba encontrar a Sakura con un vaso de jugo de naranja por la mitad y un plato de fruta a punto de terminar.

-"Oigan preguntémosle a Kinomoto sobre el nuevo profesor, ella estaba con su padre hace rato".- dijo Koichi, el chico de cabello rubio.

-"Déjala en paz, Koichi".- dijo Tomoyo, pero ya era muy tarde, Koichi se sentó en la mesa de Sakura y está lo miró con algo de altanería y desprecio.

¿Por qué siempre lo hacía?

-"Disculpa, ¿se te perdió algo?" –preguntó ácida… _como siempre_.

-"Oye Kinomoto, ¿ya conociste al nuevo profesor?, dinos como es"

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y dijo:

-"Créeme que no es de los que a ti te gustan Koichi".- tomó lo que le faltaba de sus alimentos, y se fue pasando a un lado de nosotros, ignorándonos por completo.

-"Eso te ganas por andar picando a la _Ice Queen_, Koichi"

-"Cállate, Ayumi".- le dijo Koichi a la chica de cabello negro.

-"Te dije que no la molestarás".- dijo Tomoyo en defensa de la castaña.

-"No la defiendas Tomoyo, ella es así porque quiere".- contesto Ayumi.

¿Sería cierto?

-"Como sea, en la siguiente hora conoceremos al nuevo profesor, así que comamos algo y nos vamos".- sugerí.

Media hora después nos encontrábamos esperando al nuevo profesor. Esta vez la señorita Kinomoto hizo acto de presencia, y como siempre no le hablaba a nadie, sólo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

La puerta se abrió y dejó paso al joven maestro que vi en la mañana, con su mismo portafolio de cuero y esa sonrisa tan rara que tenía.

-"Buenas tardes jóvenes, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, y pues vengo a sustituir al profesor Mitsurugi en su clase de Diseño, ¿que les parece si cada uno se va presentando para que los vaya conociendo?"

Las chicas parecían realmente encantadas con el profesor y todas ellas al momento de presentarse le hacían preguntas de todo tipo, desde cuantos años tenía, que comida era su favorita, de donde venía y la que sin duda fue la más atrevida:

-"Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, y debido a que mis compañeras también han preguntado que tal esta interrogante profesor: ¿Le gustaría ser mi novio?, si no tiene novia claro"

Todos incluidos el profesor nos quedamos sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de Tomoyo, incluso Sakura despego la vista de la ventana para mirarla con cara de _estás loca. _

El profesor llamó al orden después de que Tomoyo soltará su bomba.

-"Bueno señorita Daidouji, me temo que nuestra relación será única y exclusivamente de alumna-profesor". –dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Es una lastima profesor".- dijo Tomoyo con un semblante de fingida tristeza.

Todos seguían murmurando de lo atrevida que había sido la chica, cuando me volteó a ver a mí me guiñó un ojo a modo de que todo lo anterior había sido una broma para el profesor.

-"Bueno después de sus presentaciones y sus interrogatorios… pasemos a lo que es interesante"

-"Usted es el interesante profesor".- volvió a decir Tomoyo y las demás chicas estuvieron de acuerdo. El profesor Eriol pidió paciencia a los cielos para soportar los "_piropos"_ de estas chicas, _y los que venían_.

-"Bien, quiero que formen equipos de 2 o 3 personas para darles a cada uno un proyecto en el que trabajarán los próximos 3 meses, y que les servirá para su graduación".- dijo el profesor, así que nos disponíamos a formarnos cuando volvió a llamarnos.- "Bueno debido a una petición especial por parte del señor Kinomoto el mejor proyecto será financiado por su compañía, no importa de que tipo de diseño se trate".

Eso llamó la atención de muchos que querían hacer el mejor proyecto de todos, me iba a reunir con Tomoyo y Koichi cuando el profesor me llamó:

-"Disculpe joven Li, puede venir un momento"

¿Y ahora qué?

Fui hacia él con la interrogante pintada en la cara.

-"El señor Kinomoto me ha pedido que para éste proyecto usted y la señorita Kinomoto hagan equipo"

¿Qué?

¿Era una broma?

Bueno ya he trabajado antes con ella, pero no como un encargo de su padre. Miré hacia donde estaba Sakura, que seguía perdida en su mundo a través de la ventana, ni siquiera se movió de su asiento.

Me fui hasta donde estaba, el salón entero se quedo de piedra cuando vieron que me dirigía al lugar de Sakura. Ella se percató de mi presencia y me miró con sorpresa al ver que me colocaba en frente de ella.

-"Tenemos que hacer equipo, Kinomoto"

Levantó una ceja. -"¿Quien dice eso?"

-"Tu padre"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Genial!

Ahora tengo que ir a casa de Sakura a hacer nuestro proyecto porque a la señorita no le gusta adelantar nada en horas de clase, así que durante todas las clases del resto de la semana no hacíamos nada, sólo se dedicaba a ver a través de la ventana y yo no podía moverme de donde se encontraba mi pareja de equipo; mis amigos me dieron sus condolencias porque decían que seguramente reprobaría la materia.

_Pero eso no iba a pasar._

Obligaré a Sakura a que trabaje, o haré el proyecto y diré que es solo mío.

No. Definitivamente no haría eso… jamás podría hacerlo… _no a ella_.

Y aquí estoy afuera de la mansión Kinomoto esperando a que me abrieran las puertas.

Aún recordaba la cara de mi madre y de Faren cuando les conté a donde iba.

_**Flash Back**_

_-"Voy a salir".- dije con mi tubo de hojas para dibujar y mis reglas._

_-"¿A dónde vas hermanito?"- preguntó Faren que estaba con mi madre en la sala tomando el té._

_-"Voy a ir a hacer un trabajo de la escuela"_

_-"¿Con quien?"- indagó mi madre._

_Ya se venía todo el interrogatorio._

_Padres…_

_-"A casa de los Kinomoto"_

_Mi madre y mi hermana se pararon de un brinco y se dirigieron a la puerta donde yo estaba a punto de salir._

_-"¿El trabajo es con Sakura?".- cuestionó Faren._

_-"Sí, y solamente vamos a trabajar, __**no vamos a hacer otra cosa**__"_

_-"¿Y quién te preguntó eso, hermanito?- dijo Faren con una sonrisa._

_Ahora sí había metido la pata, mi madre y mi hermana se rieron cuando yo salía de la casa._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Maldita sea, ahora no habrá nada de paz en mi casa, estarán picando con el asunto de Sakura.

Por fin después de esperar me abrieron la puerta, era una mujer no muy grande, pero tampoco muy joven, me dejó pasar.

-"¿Busca a la señorita Sakura?" –preguntó.

-"Sí, dígale que vino Shaoran Li, soy un compañero de clases"

-"Enseguida señor".- y subió las escaleras, supongo que al cuarto de la chica.

Me quedé parado en el vestíbulo de la casa; era una muy grande incluso más que la mía, supongo que al ser dueño de una empresa tan importante como lo es la automotriz, te puedes dar estos lujos.

En mi inspección de la casa me llamó algo la atención, y es que eran un par de ojos azules como el cielo, y la vista de un cabello negro; por un momento me recordó al nuevo profesor, pero en versión miniatura.

Era un niño de unos 5 años de edad que salía de su escondite y miró las escaleras como viendo si no venía nadie, ¿quien sería ese niño? ¿y si se metió a robar algo?

Me miró de arriba a abajo y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, yo también me sorprendí de que me viera así.

-"¿Tú eres…?"

¿Qué soy?

-"Tú eres… _alto_"

Me quedé de piedra cuando dijo eso y no pude evitar reírme de su comentario.

-"¿Quién eres?"- me preguntó

-"Soy Shaoran Li, ¿y tú amiguito quién eres?"

-"Shigure, deja de molestar a los invitados" –escuché una voz.

La mujer que me abrió la puerta bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose al niño:

-"Te he dicho que esperaras en la cocina".- dijo la mujer mientras cargaba al niño en brazos.

-"Pero quería ver quien era, mamá"

¿Mamá?

-"Lo siento mucho joven Li, la señorita Sakura dice que no quiere recibirlo".- me dijo la mujer.

What?!

Digo, digo ¿¿Qué??

-"Pues dígale que no me voy de aquí si no me atiende"

-"Yo te llevo a la habitación de Sakura-oneesama".- dijo el niño bajando de los brazos de su madre tomándome de la mano y subiéndome por las escaleras.

-"Shigure ven acá de inmediato".- dijo la mujer detrás de nosotros, llegamos a una puerta no muy lejos de las escaleras y Shigure entró como si de su casa se tratará.

-"Sakura-oneesama, un chico vino a verte".- dijo Shigure ya cuando estábamos en la habitación de Sakura, muy rosa para mi gusto, y por como era ella, no me esperaba esto.

Había un lugar cerca de la ventana que estaba lleno de peluches, un plasma, un closet blanco y su mesa de trabajo, su tocador con un espejo algo grande y su cama con colchas rosas. Si me preguntan como sería el cuarto de la chica más indiferente de la universidad _sin duda éste no sería_.

Sakura se sorprendió, no de ver al niño en su puerta, sino a mí.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Mandé a decir que no quería verte"

-"Lo siento señorita, Shigure lo hizo subir".- dijo la mujer detrás de mí.

-"¿Hice algo malo Sakura-oneesama?"

Sakura se agacho a la altura del niño y le puso una mano en su cabeza:

-"No pequeño, no has hecho nada malo".- contestó con una voz tan dulce que nunca, si no estuviera ahí, hubiese creído que había salido de ella.

-"Vamos Shigure la señorita debe atender a su invitado".- dijo la madre del niño extendiendo su mano para que él la tomara.

-"No, me quiero quedar con Sakura-oneesama, por favor mamá"

-"Déjalo Haruko, no te preocupes".- dijo Sakura aún con su voz dulce.

¡Esperen! ¿¡En dónde diablos estaba la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto!? _¿La Ice Queen?_

-"¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar, joven?".- preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí.

-"Eh… no así estoy bien, gracias"

Hizo una reverencia y se fue de la puerta.

-"Pasa, no te vas a quedar ahí, ¿o sí?".- dijo Sakura con su tono frío de costumbre.

Pasé y me senté en la silla de su mesa de trabajo, ella se sentó en la orilla de su cama mirándome y con el niño en sus piernas.

-"Bien ya me atrapaste, ¿ahora que quieres?"

-"Bueno debido a que tenemos que presentar un proyecto para dentro de tres meses y no tenemos nada vine a ver qué se le ha ocurrido a la señorita"

Me miró con una ceja levantada y el niño nos miraba a los dos, primero a Sakura y luego a mí:

-"Sakura-oneesama, ¿este chico es tu novio?"

Los dos nos pusimos rojísimos con la pregunta del niño, ¿Por qué los niños de ahora son más preguntones?

-"Porque de ser tu novio, yo estoy haciendo mal tercio aquí".- dijo bajándose de las piernas de Sakura.

-"No Shigure, verás Shaoran y yo sólo somos compañeros de clase y vino a ver sobre un proyecto que tenemos".- le explico Sakura al niño con toda la paciencia y ternura entera del mundo.

Un momento… ¿ella había dicho mi nombre?

Dios… si así fue… que bien sonaba saliendo de sus labios…

-"En ese caso me quedo otro ratito".- dijo el niño yendo a la televisión del cuarto y encendiéndola. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, _una verdadera sonrisa, llena de ternura y sentimiento._

Me volví a sonrojar por esa expresión en el rostro de la chica, inclusive sus ojos se llenaron de vida cuando veía al niño; con esa misma ternura me miró, y suspiró; se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la mesa donde yo estaba, tomó otro banco y se sentó:

-"¿Y cómo que se te ocurre que podamos hacer de proyecto?".- me preguntó sacando una hojas de dibujo y unos lápices.

-"Aún… aún no sé, por eso quería consultarlo contigo".- dije todavía sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Sakura.

-"Una casa… que tal una casa Sakura-oneesama".- sugirió Shigure sin despejar la vista del televisor. –"Tú haces bonitos diseños de casas"

Sakura se sonrojó otra vez por el comentario del niño. Era increíble ver como un niño podía ponerla así.

-"En ese caso hagamos el plano de una casa, ¿que te parece Sakura?" –sugerí.

-"Está bien".- dijo mientras suspiraba y ponía unas reglas sobre la hoja de dibujo.

Así estuvimos durante media hora modificando, midiendo y corrigiendo el dibujo de una casa, Shigure se nos unió después y nos daba ideas, Sakura le decía que sí a todo, era tan raro verla de esa manera, que por un momento me cruzó la idea que había comentado mi madre unos días atrás.

¿Sakura con hijos?

¿Y míos?

Sería muy lindo ver su lado maternal siempre.

-"Voy a traer un emparedado de mermelada, ¿quieres uno Sakura-oneesama?"- preguntó Shigure cuando salía de la habitación.

-"Sí claro, pero que sea doble el mío".- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¿Y tú onii-chan?".- me preguntó el niño.

-"Eh… sí porque no".- dije también sonriéndole.

-"Entonces enseguida vuelvo, no hagan nada hasta que su supervisor venga".- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sakura suspiró otra vez y se paró del banco donde estaba sentada; se tiró a su cama boca arriba, mirando al techo:

-"Es la primera vez que hago un proyecto tan prometedor como éste"

-"Es la primera vez que tienes _al mejor_ contigo" –me mofé.

Se volteó para verme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Sí como no"

-"Es la verdad Sakura, sin mí no puedes vivir".

_Y muy en el fondo, así me gustaría que fuera_…

-"Sigue hablando sólo Shaoran".- dijo mientras volvía a su posición anterior.

El silencio empezaba a reinar en la habitación, así que decidí sacarle plática antes de que se quedara dormida en la cama.

-"Shigure es un buen niño"

-"Si lo es".- dijo volviendo su vista otra vez a mí.- "Pero él está enfermo"

Me sorprendí por su comentario y quise saber más:

-"¿Qué tiene?" –pregunté sin poderlo evitar. La vi mirar el techo y perderse… en sus ojos podía ver la melancolía… la soledad.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esos hermosos ojos nunca brillaban de felicidad?

-"Problemas respiratorios… nació así, Haruko no podía pagarle las medicinas y los tratamientos, así que le ofrecí trabajo aquí, y yo me hago cargo de los gastos médicos, medicinas, todo".- suspiró.-"Mi papá no lo sabe, el dinero que me da está en el banco, así que cuando compro las medicinas disfrazo las facturas para decir que me fui de compras o lo que sea."

Simplemente me quedé de piedra… primero por el hecho de que ella me lo contara tan desenvuelta…

¿Eso significaba que me tenía confianza?

Pero es que no lo podía creer…

¡No lo podía creer!

¿De verdad esa era Sakura Kinomoto?

¿La chica que todos decían que tenía el corazón más duro del mundo?

¿La chica que rechazaba a los demás?

Tuve una sensación que no supe como describir de cómo me sentía en este momento, era como si Sakura me hubiera abierto su corazón.

Y me sentí muy mal… porque siempre la juzgué… sin siquiera conocerla verdaderamente…

_La juzgué cuando éramos pequeños porque sabía que no correspondería mis sentimientos_…

La juzgué cuando fui creciendo por rencor… un rencor que siempre albergaba mi alma…

La juzgo ahora por su apariencia y sus acciones externas hacia los demás…

Siempre la juzgué…

_Y estaba muy equivocado_…

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… mi corazón dio una sacudida._

_Ella era un misterio y ahora que conocía otra parte de ella quería saber más._

_¿Qué más ocultaba?_

_¿Qué otra cosa la acongojaba?_

_¿Qué más?_

_Necesitaba saber._

_Quería saber…_

_Y lo iba a conseguir_

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo_

_Mi corazón volvió a latir por la chica que algún día me había gustado… en secreto._

_Mi corazón volvía a latir por Sakura._

_**Continuara….**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**Yeii, otro capitulo de esta historia que a mí sinceramente me encanta (será porque soy la autora ¬¬?) jeje bueno el caso es que estoy metida con esa historia y con "El Valle de las rosas" que no importa que dejen trabajos idiotas en la universidad (ejem tengo que hacer uno de Matemáticas bbuu) yo continuaré con esto.**

**Bueno como tengo costumbre de contestar los reviews aquí (y no me han llamado la atención ) pues a darle A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

_**Darkmaho:**_** Amiga, gracias por todo tu apoyo en verdad es muy lindo y es un honor que me leas, y lo digo en serio porque soy fan de tus historias que son muy buenas (aunque nos dejes colgadas de la emoción ¬¬) pero son buenas. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos .**

_**Johhana-Ikari:**_** Te voy a ser sincera, esperaba tu comentario, XD y ahora que ya lo tengo prometo no decepcionarte ni a los lectores tampoco. Creo que a ti te gusta mucho los T&E, así que aquí tenemos a Eriol de profesor y a Tomoyo de preguntona jaja, ¿qué te pareció Tomoyo? Jeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero tus comentarios. Saludos .**

_**Amatista1986:**_** Ahora si escribí bien tu nick :P, que bueno que también esta historia te este gustando, siempre es un placer recibir tus comentarios y espero recibirlos, pronto actualizaré el valle también, así que tendrás noticias de mí seguido. Saludos .**

_**Goddess Aeris:**_** Sensei, pule tu coronita jaja XD, ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por ayudarme a realizar estas historias, en verdad tu ayuda me ha servido bastante y que bueno que te guste la historia, las escribo para ustedes, por cierto me dejaste OO con "El príncipe multicolor" ya quiero ver el final X3 así que dale al teclado. Besotes. Saludos también .**

_**Karita de Angel:**___**Hola amiga, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando la historia, y suerte en la escuela. Saludos .**

_**Voca Team (para Erika Kiddo): **_**Juju para resolver todas tus dudas te recomiendo una cosa: Lee el fic XD jaja, claro que se pondrá de lo mejor eso te lo puedo asegurar. Sé que a muchos (si no es que a todos) no les gusta Luismi U.U pero él es mi fuente de inspiración en algunas ocasiones. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi historia. Saludos .**

_**L-Krinn:**_** Hola mucho gusto, gracias por leer mi historia y te aseguro que no eres la única que empieza a buscar que es lo que paso con Sakura, hagan sus apuestas chicos esto se pondrá mejor, gracias por tu apoyo y espero tus comentarios. Saludos .**

_**Ampis:**_** Hola mucho gusto, gracias por leer mi historia, Juju a mí también me pasa eso de que la dejan buena la historia y te vuelves loca (bueno en mi caso si U.U) pero si espero poder actualizar rápido para no dejarlos al borde del colapso. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero tus comentarios. Saludos .**

_**Vivi-chan:**_** Gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te gusto la historia espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Recibo tus comentarios con gusto. Saludos .**

_**Mrs. Richardson:**_** Ya se que no te gusta Luismi, no me lo tienes que recordar ¬¬ pero lo pondré a todo volumen un día de estos para que toda la colonia se enteré jojo. Que si aparecerán Touya y Yukito, pues yo digo que sí, aunque no creo que en plan sentimental, simplemente amigos. Que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero tus comentarios. Saludos .**

_**Sayukira:**_** Que bueno que te gusto la historia, es raro ver otra personalidad de nuestra amada Sakurita verdad jeje pero me gusta que sea así, aquí te dejo el capitulo 2 y espero tus comentarios. Saludos .**

_**Ghia-Hikari:**_** Súper Kawaii, tengo una lectora fiel, (a Angel Zafiro le brillan los ojitos) que padre que te guste la historia y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Los espero con ánimos. Saludos .**

_**Zeit Himitsu:**_** Yo también soy fan de tus historias, son muy buenas y me intrigan mucho (sobre todo "La caja de Pandora" creo que en todos mis reviews y ahora aquí te lo digo) jeje aun pienso que mi alma no es de escritora, pero mi hermana dice que cuando se me prende el foco con una idea no hay quien me paré. Espero tus comentarios. Saludos .**

_**Piwy:**_** Amiga, este… como decir esto, pues verás creo que confundiste mi perfil, mi cumpleaños es hasta Octubre, U/U, pero muchas gracias por las felicitaciones adelantadas XD las guardaré para cuando sea la ocasión ;) pero que bueno que te gusto la historia y que estés al pendiente de ella. Y dile a tu mami que hagamos el club de fans de Luis Miguel****. ¿****Soy mayor que tú OO? Wow y la que te admira soy yo jaja. Saludos .**

_**Pkosa hime:**_** La verdad como dijera Cupido de los "Padrinos Mágicos" (Amamos el amor y odiamos el odio) jaja me encanta esa frase, y claro que no me podía quedar con las ganas, me llegó como un relámpago a la cabezota y dije "¿Por qué no?" y aquí esta el resultado. Que bueno que te este gustando. Espero tus comentarios. Saludos .**

**Bueno mis amadas lectoras (porque no he visto a ningún chico por aquí ¬¬) muchas gracias por todo, y a las personas que me agregaron a sus listas también gracias, y anímense a dejarme un review para saber de ustedes .**

_**Por cierto Mrs. Richardson (alias Marisol onee-sama) espero que te vaya muy bien ahora que te vas a estudiar lejos de mí T.T, ya sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y te deseo lo mejor, pórtate bien y estudia mucho, nos veremos pronto, y NO TE OLVIDES DE LEER MIS HISTORIAS XD, para saber de ti también XP. Un beso gigantesco.**_

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo lanzaré una moneda al aire a ver cual publicó primero jeje.**

**Saludos y besos a todos.**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	3. Remembranzas

Fría como el viento

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Inspirado en la canción de Luís Miguel **_**"Fría como el viento"**_** del álbum **_**"Un hombre busca a una mujer"**_** (si tienen tiempo escúchenla y entenderán la razón detrás de este fic)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_¿Qué más ocultaba?_

_¿Qué otra cosa la acongojaba?_

_¿Qué más?_

_Necesitaba saber._

_Quería saber…_

_Y lo iba a conseguir_

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…_

_Mi corazón volvió a latir por la chica que algún día me había gustado… en secreto._

_Mi corazón volvía a latir por Sakura._

**Capitulo tres****:**

"**Remembranzas"**

_Te recuerdo así_

_Jugando a enamorar_

_Vanidosa, caprichosa_

_Ideal_

_**Shaoran**_

Volví a mi casa esa tarde después de haber comenzado -por fin-, el proyecto de Diseño.

Entré a mi habitación evitando el interrogatorio de mi hermana y el de mis padres, porque mi madre se encargó de contarle los detalles a mi padre cuando éste regresó del trabajo.

Me tumbé en mi cama con la vista al techo; como la había visto _a ella_ esa tarde, no podía dejar de estar confundido. Mis pensamientos empezaron a divagar en los sucesos de los últimos años de mi vida. Y es que desde hace un tiempo al día de hoy no he tenido la oportunidad de analizar mi situación.

Fue cuando mi mente aterrizó en mis años de secundaria, al lado claro, de la siempre indiferente Sakura Kinomoto.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estábamos en segundo año de secundaria. Ese día me encontraba en la cafetería con el equipo de fútbol; algunas de las novias de los integrantes del equipo, que por cierto eran las animadoras durante los encuentros, nos acompañaban en varias oportunidades._

_Nuestra mesa era la más grande; donde muchos de los alumnos del cuerpo estudiantil quisieran estar. Yo era el capitán del equipo, por lo que era más acosado por un sin fin de chicas y para colmo "El club de fans OFICIAL de Shaoran Li"._

_Adolescentes que no tenían nada que hacer y se la vivían mandándome cartas estúpidas de amor, dulces, chocolates y, en mi cumpleaños; ositos de peluche, fotografías, y llaves de sus casas para "que las visitara a la hora que quisiera"._

_Chicas descerebradas que sólo querían que las calentara en la cama por un par de horas…_

_Si tan sólo me conocieran…_

_La plática era siempre la misma, cuando estábamos solo los chicos nos contábamos de nuestras conquistas, sobre alguna chica y cosas así, siempre tonterías de machos que no tenían nada más que hacer que contar con el orgullo pintado en sus estúpidos rostros, cuanto había gritado de placer la chica de turno. _

_Eran unos idiotas… ¿cómo podían ser así?_

_Esa mañana el lugar estaba a punto de reventar de gente; de repente la puerta se abrió y todo el mundo guardó silencio, incluso los cocineros dejaron de servir y atender a los alumnos._

_¿Y como no? Si ahí hacía acto de presencia la persona, tal vez después de los maestros, más odiada y a la vez envidiada por todos._

_En especial por las chicas…_

_Sakura Kinomoto se fue acercando a la fila de alumnos que esperaban ser atendidos, con su semblante tan característico, frío e indiferente; cada par de ojos en la cafetería miraba cada movimiento de la chica. Ella tomó una charola, no esperó a que la sirvieran, ni siquiera se formó, se sirvió un poco de espaguetti a la boloñesa y tomó una soda._

_Creo que no mencioné el hecho que estudiábamos en una de las secundarias más prestigiosas de Tokio. Por lo que servían comida algo fina para un simple almuerzo._

_Se sentó en la única mesa que sobraba y empezó a comer… sola._

_Como siempre…_

_Todos la observábamos a la expectativa de que hiciera algo, pero sólo comía; así que poco a poco regresaban las pláticas en cada una de las demás mesas._

_-"Esa chica sí que tiene mal genio".- dijo Koichi. Sí, adivinaron, a él también lo conozco desde antes. _

_-"Pero sí es muy linda… está caliente… ¿no creen?"- dijo Takashi, un chico algo despistado pero buena onda. Seguramente lo decía en chiste, imitando a los demás._

_-"Que no te escuche Chiharu o te mata amigo"- me burlé y todos comenzamos a reír._

_-"Pero el hecho de que sea bonita no cambia que sea tan rara, ¿a cuántos chicos ha rechazado hasta ahora?"- comentó Koichi, mientras volteaba a verla._

_Así seguimos platicando sobre los partidos que venían con las otras secundarias, y de la estrategia que deberíamos adoptar. Cuando llegó el momento del mes, y es que cada 30 días como mínimo, "un valiente guerrero" pues así era como solíamos llamar a los chicos que intentaban declarar su amor a Sakura, fue a su búsqueda._

_Esta vez fue un chico de tercer año del club de karate, quien se paró de su mesa y fue atravesando la cafetería hasta que todo el mundo se dio cuenta a donde iban dirigidos sus pasos._

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y sobre todo entre las chicas pues Taroh Minahara era considerado "un sex simbol", cada club tenía al suyo, yo era el de fútbol._

_No era por presumir, pero así era._

_Taroh era un chico alto para su edad, de cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes; tenía mucho sentido del humor, era serio pero sólo cuando se trataba de sus combates y en otras situaciones, como ésta._

_-"Le doy tres minutos".- dijo Koichi poniendo un billete de una alta denominación sobre la mesa.-"¿Quién apuesta?"_

_-"Dos y medio".- apostó Takashi._

_-"Voy con tres y medio".- dijo Satou, otro miembro del equipo._

_-"Dos minutos y a que lo manda derechito al baño a llorar".- se mofó Yoshiyuki el chistosito del grupo._

_-"Le doy un minuto y medio… y seguramente le avienta el resto de su comida".- sugerí mientras ponía mi billete también._

_¿Qué? Yo también podía apostar y burlarme de los pobres imbéciles… ¿o no?_

_En cuanto Taroh se sentó en la mesa con Sakura, como si de una competencia se tratará, los cronómetros de varios chicos funcionaron al mismo tiempo._

_El hermoso rostro de esa chica de ojos verdes pasaba de la sorpresa a su mirada más ácida, y después a una burlona, al mismo tiempo que se paraba y le tiraba en la cabeza lo que le quedaba de espaguetti._

_-"No vuelvas a acercarte, cerdo".- dijo antes de salir de la cafetería._

_Todos pararon los cronómetros y las risas y silbidos hicieron su aparición en el lugar mientras un humillado y ahora cubierto de espaguetti Taroh volvía a su lugar… el que nunca debió abandonar._

_-"Bueno Shao".- comenzó Koichi con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa- "Te la llevaste ahora, minuto y medio y comida de por medio".- terminó de darme el dinero de la apuesta, mientras continuaba riéndose._

_-"Deberías comprarle algo a la Ice Queen por hacerte ganar".- dijo Yoshiyuki mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y volvíamos a nuestros salones. _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

No pude evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo.

Esa clase de escenas sucedían, de manera infaltable, una vez por mes.

Pero con el tiempo se fue haciendo más seguido las declaraciones, en cuanto entramos a la preparatoria eran de dos a tres por semana.

Ninguna otra chica recibía esa atención; tener a toda una institución babeando por ti es increíble, pero más lo es que ni siquiera hayas mirado siquiera a alguno de ellos.

Yo por otra parte nunca me le he declarado a una chica, han sido ellas las que me buscaban; y yo pues… _aceptaba_, sólo en dos ocasiones; y la verdad no es que me haya enamorado de ellas, eran simplemente gustos… gustos que pasaban muy rápido y de un momento a otro me encontraba solo.

_Y jamás me sentía vacío al ver como ellas se iban_…

Por extraño que se oyera, siempre me ha gustado estar así, muchas veces llegué a pensar si no me comportaba de la misma manera que Sakura, al ser tan cerrado con las personas, pero nunca encontraba la diferencia entre nosotros dos.

Durante mis años de preparatoria mi vida transcurrió de fiesta en fiesta con mis amigos; torneos y estudios, pero fue también durante esta época donde el misterio detrás de Sakura se incrementó, pues era mucho más hostil y cruda con los demás, tal vez se debía a los constantes acosos de los chicos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Entrenábamos en una de las canchas de fútbol a la hora de la salida, pronto vendría la semana de intercolegiales y necesitábamos entrenar muy duro para poder ganar. La preparatoria Seijo no había ganado hasta que mi equipo y yo llegamos aquí, así que debíamos mantenernos firmes y seguir en la senda del triunfo._

_El entrenador nos había mandado a descansar unos diez minutos. Nos refugiamos en la sombra de las bancas y beber un poco de agua._

_Pero al parecer no había…_

_-"Yo no pienso ir".- dijo de inmediato Koichi, siempre zafándose del asunto._

_-"Que vaya nuestro querido capitán entonces".- propuso Yoshiyuki con su sonrisa burlona de siempre._

_Todos dieron su aprobación, y yo con mi cara malhumorada me dirigí a conseguir el agua para el equipo._

_-"Y no tardes Shao que muero de sed".- grito Koichi cuando iba ya algo lejos de ellos._

_Estaba que me llevaba la que me trajo, el sol justo en ese momento estaba a unas cuantas horas de ocultarse. _

_Ya no había alumnos en las instalaciones, debido a que la mayoría de los clubs se iban temprano, o por lo menos eso creía…_

_Vi como un chico de cuerpo de gorila sujetaba a una chica muy delgada, y que tenía cabellera castaña…_

_Como la de cierta chica indiferente que conozco…_

_Iban hacia el gimnasio, ella oponía toda la resistencia que podía pero era claro que ese tipo, que era mucho más alto que ella, fuera más fuerte también._

_Los seguí hasta su destino y cuando entré en el lugar, vi que el sujeto tenía a Sakura en uno de los colchones de gimnasia, él encima de ella, y fue ahí donde perdí toda la razón._

_La furia corrió por mis venas, mientras mi sangre hervía…_

_¿Qué mierda hacía ese tipo?_

_-"Así que te gusta rechazar a todos los chicos, ¿eh lindura?"_

_-"Suéltame animal, ¿Quién te crees?"_

_-"El sujeto al que no vas a poder rechazar, gatita"_

_-"¡TE DIJO QUE LA SOLTARAS!" –grité dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones._

_El tipo volteó a verme y le di el golpe más fuerte que había dado en toda mi vida que hizo que el gorila cayera inconciente sobre Sakura la cual estaba llorando e intentaba quitarse de encima al sujeto._

_La saqué de su prisión y se abrazó a mí llorando desconsoladamente, tuve que darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara. Su cabello era suave… ella olía tan bien…_

_-"Ya…no te preocupes… todo está bien".- le dije mientras la consolaba._

_Aun seguía llorando cuando se separó un poco de mí y me miró. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se alejó más de mí, aunque yo aún no la soltaba._

_Se sentía tan bien así…_

_-"Estás sudado"_

_-"Sí… verás es que estoy entrenando… fútbol"._

_-"Si claro, eres el capitán del equipo".- dijo mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas que habían caído, al parecer ya se sentía un poco mejor.-"Disculpa… ya me puedes soltar, ya estoy bien"_

_Y fue cuando me di cuenta que la estaba sosteniendo bastante fuerte, como si no quisiera que se apartara más. Me sonrojé tanto que podría haberme confundido con un tomate, y pude ver que ella también estaba algo roja pero quizás se debía a que, hace un momento, estaba llorando._

_-"Bueno debo irme".- dijo después de tomar sus cosas del piso, dirigiéndose a la salida._

_-"Espera… este… pues… ya casi termino el entrenamiento si quieres… te… te llevo a tu casa".- le ofrecí, no sabía de donde saqué esa oferta._

_¿¡Por qué mierda estaba tartamudeando como un idiota!?_

_Me miró con una sonrisa muy triste y dijo:_

_-"No será necesario"_

_Y salió del lugar, sin dar las gracias ni nada, simplemente se fue, pero por primera vez había demostrado una debilidad._

_Su soledad…_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Creo que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ella era una persona que necesitaba de alguien.

¿Pero cómo acercarte a una chica que no quiere la compañía de los demás?

¿Cómo hacerle saber que puede contar contigo para lo que sea?

Desde esa tarde me propuse seguirla, se que se oye obsesivo, pero quería saber cosas de ella, conocerla un poco mejor, tal vez con el tiempo ella se acercaría a mí y confiaría.

Traté de ser lo más discreto posible, porque de no ser así, mis amigos empezarían a molestarme y dirían que sólo pasaría a formar parte de los rechazados por la _Ice Queen_, cosa que no quería.

¿En verdad me molestaría que me rechazara?

_Por supuesto_.

Yo sólo quería que fuésemos amigos.

_En esa oportunidad_…

Solamente eso, simplemente amigos.

No.

Quizás quería que fuésemos más que amigos.

Pero al parecer ella no quería ser mi amiga.

_Ni mucho menos, algo más…_

_**Flash Back**_

_Las clases de matemáticas eran el sufrimiento de muchos y el gozo de los que sabíamos._

_Esa clase tendríamos un examen sorpresa, muchos estaban en la cuerda floja en esa materia y si no la aprobaban sus futuros se veían seriamente afectados._

_Y uno de esos futuros era el de Sakura._

_Pero al parecer a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto._

_Solo miraba por la ventana que, al parecer, era mucho más interesante que prestar atención a lo que decían los profesores, pues la tenía justo en frente de mi escritorio así que ni para decir que no la veía._

_El profesor comenzó a repartir las hojas del ejercicio; integrales y derivadas era el tema, y eran justo esto lo que producía los dolores de cabeza de muchos._

_-"Bien jóvenes, el asunto es el siguiente: formarán parejas con su compañero de atrás, tienen media hora para resolver estos ejercicios para que después puedan ir a almorzar, recuerden que estos trabajos valdrán 40 porciento de su calificación final"_

_Todo el salón comenzó a mover sus butacas y los que tenían que formar parejas con sus compañeros de atrás volteaban sus asientos._

_Y si mis cálculos eran correctos, yo tendría que hacer pareja con la chica a la cual intento conocer._

_Es raro en mi andar persiguiendo chicas._

_Y más a una como ella._

_Pero no podía evitarlo…_

_Sakura seguía en su mundo y, aparentemente, no se daba cuenta de que el tiempo para hacer el ejercicio estaba transcurriendo._

_-"Parece que reprobarás este año como los demás amigo".- dijo Koichi que hacia pareja con Tomoyo a un lado de nosotros._

_-"Señorita Kinomoto, no sé si lo sepa, pero tiene un examen en frente de usted y es necesario que lo resuelva a menos que quiera reprobar"_

_Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y fijó su vista en la hoja que tenía en su escritorio con una cara bastante sorprendida._

_-"Pero si yo no le entiendo a esto".- dijo al ver que no sabía ni siquiera que era una integral._

_-"Para eso, señorita Kinomoto es que están en parejas, el señor Li es la suya".- dijo el profesor mirándome para que Sakura volteara su butaca y comenzáramos el trabajo._

_Ella volteó su mirada y su sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro; yo sólo me encogí de hombros y suspiré. Me levanté de mi silla y la ayudé a mover su escritorio, ahora todo el salón tenía su vista fija en nosotros._

_-"Les quedan veinte minutos jóvenes, les sugiero que se apresuren".- nos avisó el profesor para que nos concentráramos._

_Cuando los dos estuvimos con nuestros escritorios viéndonos, no sabía donde meter la cara, al parecer a ella esto le aburría muchísimo._

_Una notita de papel llegó a mi escritorio y en ella decía: ¿Pasarás a ser parte de la lista de los rechazados?´ era la letra de Koichi así que lo miré y sólo guiño su ojo, pasando otro papelito a Yoshiyuki, con lo que seguramente era la misma pregunta y una apuesta._

_Miré a Sakura que observaba los ejercicios como si fueran un insecto muy feo y le susurré para que nadie más nos oyera:_

_-"Escucha…"- levantó la vista y en su mirada había un signo de interrogación gigante.-"… sé que no eres buena para las matemáticas".- puso cara de enojada y apunto de golpearme.- "Es la verdad, y si no quieres reprobar yo haré los ejercicios pero a cambio de algo"_

_Me miró analizando la situación, era una de sus típicas miradas en ella. _

_-"¿Qué quieres?"_

_Bien, eso era algo._

_-"Quiero hablar contigo"_

_Alzó una ceja como invitándome a continuar con su propuesta._

_-"¿De qué será el interrogatorio?"_

_-"De ti"_

_Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, por un momento, pensé que rechazaría la oferta y me mandaría al diablo, pero después asintió y con eso tuve suficiente._

_Durante los próximos quince minutos me dediqué a los problemas, y si venía el profesor fingía que le explicaba a Sakura para que ella lo hiciera. Fuimos los primeros en terminar, y a nadie le extrañó, pues era el mejor en la clase de matemáticas._

_-"Muy bien pueden salir".- nos dio permiso el profesor._

_Salí detrás de Sakura y caminamos hasta el final del pasillo. Cuando estuvo a punto de escaparse, la tuve que detener de la muñeca. Me miró desafiante y tomé el valor que necesitaba._

_-"Cumplirás tu parte del trato"_

_Se soltó de mi amarre con mucha facilidad, parecía furiosa por mi exigencia._

_-"Nunca dije cuando lo cumpliría"_

_Y así me dejó a la mitad del pasillo como una estatua, y sentí algo presionar mi pecho; era una sensación de ira, de enojo, frustración… esa chica no sabía valorar a las personas que la rodeaban, y con mayor razón el apodo de Ice Queen le venía como anillo al dedo._

_Porque eso era su corazón._

_Un bloque de hielo._

_Porque eso era._

_Una reina de hielo._

_Una endemoniadamente hermosa reina de hielo que maldije el momento en que se metió en mi corazón, aferrándose con sus pesuñas… _

_Porque a pesar de todo…_

_Ella estaba ahí… en lo más profundo…_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Recordar estos momentos hizo que una sonrisa de tristeza se formara en mis labios.

Ella siempre me había gustado… eso era imposible de negar.

Yo era otro estúpido detrás de sus faldas, sólo que jamás lo demostré, pero babeaba por ella como ningún otro…

Porque lo que yo sentía… _lo que yo sentía sí era auténtico_…

Pero esta tarde Sakura me había mostrado sus sentimientos como aquella vez en el gimnasio, había bajado sus defensas y me mostró otro lado de ella, el lado que quería que siempre mantuviera.

Si quería ayudarla a salir de esa soledad que siempre la sumergía, debería acercarme más sin importar que no me aceptara.

Esta vez la obligaría, si fuera necesario.

Tenía algunas cartas que podían jugar a mi favor.

Y por supuesto no las desaprovecharía.

Porque esta vez, Sakura Kinomoto no se iba a escapar.

Porque ese sentimiento que siempre estuvo ahí… lo que yo sentía… lo que yo siento por ella, siempre ha estado ahí, en mi corazón…

_Tatuado en fuego…_

_El fuego del amor que siempre le profesé… _

_El amor que le profeso… _

_Y el amor que le profesaría en un futuro…_

_Porque mi corazón… sólo le pertenecía a Sakura…_

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Siip otro capitulo jaja.**

**Ya les dije que me encanta esta historia. . **

**Sin duda Luis Miguel es inspiración para mi jojojo.**

**Mis amadas lectoras y mi amado lector jaja así es tengo un lector hombre (Angel Zafiro esta contentísima y con una sonrisa en el rostro) esta vez puse las contestaciones a sus hermosos reviews en mi perfil, (espero que aparezcan ¬¬) **

**Y también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sin duda a mí me encanto la parte de Taroh, siempre he querido hacerle eso a alguien (jaja Angel Zafiro tiene la mente retorcida).**

**Bueno sin más que decirles por el momento, quiero mandar un saludo a Diosa Galaxy, amiga espero que pronto puedas subir un capítulo de tu traducción estoy muy picada con la historia.**

**Y a mi Sensei Aeris y a mi hermana menor Shao-kun-lovers. Chicas las noches en el Chat con ustedes son bomba XD.**

**Un saludo y un beso bien tronador para todos ustedes también, y a las personas que agregaron mi historia muchas gracias igual. **

**Angel Zafiro. **


	4. Queriendo conocerte

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Inspirado en la canción de Luís Miguel **_**"Fría como el viento"**_** del álbum **_**"Un hombre busca a una mujer"**_** (si tienen tiempo escúchenla y entenderán la razón detrás de este fic)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Porque esta vez, Sakura Kinomoto no se iba a escapar._

_Porque ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí… lo que yo sentía… lo que yo siento por ella, siempre ha estado ahí, en mi corazón…_

_Tatuado en fuego…_

_El fuego del amor que siempre le profesé… _

_El amor que le profeso… _

_Y el amor que le profesaré en un futuro…_

_Porque mi corazón… sólo le pertenecía a Sakura…_

**Capitulo cuatro****:**

"**Queriendo conocerte"**

_Te recuerdo así_

_Amando sin amar_

_Impasible, imposible_

_De alcanzar, alcanzar_

_**Sakura**_

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, y me fue inevitable el abrir los ojos por la molesta luz. Era lunes, ¿por qué no dejaban que durmiera un poco más?

Y justo en ese momento, el despertador comenzó a sonar y supe que sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

Así que no tuve más remedio que levantarme para realizar la misma rutina de todos los días hábiles, pues sábados y domingos los usaba para salir a correr, aunque casi de madrugada para que nadie me viera; pero en los demás días era lo mismo: despertarme –tarde muchas veces-, bañarme, desayunar, ir a la universidad, y soportar el aburrimiento en las clases. Luego volver a casa, comer, jugar en la consola con Shigure, intentar hacer la tarea, tomar otro baño e irme a dormir.

Que vida tan emocionante ¿verdad?

No tenía amigos.

Y no los quería.

¿Para qué?

Nunca me ha gustado la compañía de los demás.

Excepto la de mi hermano y Shigure.

Ese niño es un amor y siempre está cuando me siento sola. Aunque últimamente otro chico se ha estado metiendo en mi vida…

_Demasiado para mi gusto_…

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Después de salir de bañarme mire el enorme guardarropa con las prendas que mi padre a veces mandaba a comprar, aunque dudo que haya sido él quien escogiera o que incluso pensará en mí.

Tomé una falda de mezclilla que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, una playera tipo polo en rosa, mis tenis del mismo color; dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse brillo en los labios. Tomé mis cosas para la escuela y bajé a la cocina. Nunca había nadie en casa más que las personas del servicio y odiaba comer sola.

Así que iba a desayunar ahí con Haruko y Shigure. Cuando entré vi que Haruko preparaba la mesa.

-"Buenos días señorita, ¿quiere que le lleve el desayuno a la mesa?" –me preguntó con la amabilidad que siempre mostraba conmigo, a pesar de mi comportamiento.

-"Desayunaré con ustedes".

-"Como usted guste, pero ¿no prefiere desayunar con su padre?"

La miré sorprendida: -"¿Mi padre no se ha ido?"

-"No señorita. Aún no"

Analicé la situación. Desayunar con papá sería algo muy raro, casi nunca lo veo y de ser así, era como hablarle a la pared.

-"No, me quedaré aquí, Haruko".- dije por fin.

Después de que terminó de servirle el desayuno a mi padre y éste se fue a su trabajo, comenzó con el nuestro.

-"Disculpe que la tenga esperando señorita, pero ya conoce a su padre y si no se le atiende a la hora indicada se enfada".- comentó Haruko mientras se sentaba en la mesa conmigo.

-"¿Y donde están los demás?".- pregunté algo extrañada al no ver a nadie.

-"El ama de llaves salió por las compras y las dos señoras de la limpieza llegarán más tarde".

-"Ya veo"

Haruko me miró con una sonrisa conciliadora ante mi habitual desinterés. -"Su padre preguntó por usted".

-"¿Y que dijo?".- pregunté con algo de ironía, sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Que si ya se había despertado".- respondió con algo de pena.

-"Lo supuse".- contesté, pues esa era la única pregunta que hacía por mí. –"Por cierto ¿dónde esta Shigure?"

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, el niño apareció por la puerta de la cocina corriendo y gritando… _como siempre_.

-"Sakura-oneesama, onii-chan está en la puerta esperándote".- dijo todo agitado por tanto correr y con una enorme sonrisa.

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando lo escuché.

-"Te he dicho que no corras o te agites mucho, cariño".- indicó Haruko a su hijo, mientras se ponía a su altura.- "Además, no escuché el timbre de la puerta, ¿cómo sabes que está el amigo de la señorita afuera?"

Él señaló por la ventana, y me asomé por ella con Haruko y Shigure a mi lado, y, efectivamente, ahí parado sobre su BMW verde, estaba nada más y nada menos que _Shaoran Li_ con su clásico porte de galán de _bobonovela_ con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con su cabello meciendo al compás del viento.

Se veía tan lindo así…

-'_Sakura que te pasa contrólate'_, me regañe a mí misma.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo aquí tan temprano?".- preguntó Haruko

-"No lo sé, pero voy a investigarlo".- contesté con algo de fastidio y rencor.

Salí de la cocina con Shigure siguiendo mis pasos, aunque su madre le había dicho que no fuera. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí viendo a Shaoran en la misma posición en la que lo había visto anteriormente.

Cuando me vio parada en las escaleras, se acercó a mí, no sin antes, sacar una bolsa del asiento del copiloto.

-"Buenos días, Sakura".- saludó subiendo las escaleras. Me miró y sonrió; yo lo ví con sorpresa y di un paso hacia atrás. Esa sonrisa era algo… _especial _y maliciosa a la vez. Shigure seguía detrás de mí y cuando Shaoran lo vio se acercó a él. –"Hola campeón, ¿cómo estás hoy, eh? Dame esos cinco"

El niño le dio una palmada como saludo, y me fue imposible no sonreír ante tal acto. Era como ver volver al padre de tu hijo después de mucho tiempo.

Como puede ser Shaoran así, no creo que exista un hombre que fuese tan dedicado a sus hijos, solo con ver a mi padre basta para saber eso.

Definitivamente el día de hoy amaneció mal.

-"Onii-chan, ¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí?".- pregunto Shigure.

-"Bueno…"- dijo el futuro padre de familia ejemplar, ejem… digo Shaoran, mientras le extendía la bolsa a niño –"…traje un regalo para ti"

Shigure tomó, rápidamente la bolsa, y de ella sacó un balón de fútbol, la mirada del niño quedó encantada ante el presente.

-"Wow ¿de verdad puedo quedármelo?"

-"Por supuesto amiguito"

-"¿Como se dice, Shigure?" –intervine.

-"Gracias, onii-chan".- hizo una reverencia y se fue. Sin duda, ese niño era un amor. Pero cuando nos quedamos solos, regresé a ver a hombre que seguía parado en la puerta de mi casa.

-"¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas?".- pregunté lo más amargada que pude. Pero su sonrisa todavía estaba plantada en su rostro, como si se negará a irse.

-"Vine por ti querida, para irnos _juntos_ a la escuela"

No puede evitar comenzar a reír, ¿había oído bien? ¿Vino por mí? El día seguía poniéndose más raro.

-"¿Piensas que necesito un chofer? ¿O ésta es otra idea de mi padre para estarme vigilando?".- le pregunté con arrogancia.

Sin embargo la sangre hervía en mis venas… ¿Qué se creían que eran para manejarme de esa forma?

¡Malditos!

¡Maldito Shaoran Li, el nuevo perro faldero de mi _benévolo_ padre!

-"Nop, en realidad es iniciativa propia, y como veo que ya estas lista, pues ¿qué esperamos?".- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que yo lo siguiera.

Levanté una ceja y le contesté con una sonrisa ladina: -"¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo me iría contigo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Bueno si no quieres, entonces te escoltaré hasta la escuela, ¿qué tal?".- _insistente_… esa era la palabra para describirlo. Pero en fin, el caso es que no se iba a ir.

-"¿Y si te digo que no?"

-"Pues de todas formas te seguiré". –sonrió.

¡Uy! Como odiaba esa sonrisa de '_soy el rey del mundo'_

Mi mente maliciosa se encendió, ¿me iba a seguir? ¿Que tal si lo hacía…?

-"¿Me estás proponiendo una carrera?"

Su sonrisa se evaporó y la reemplazo una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-"¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que me seguirías? Pues inténtalo en una carrera"

Su cara seguía desencajada de la sorpresa, y después de analizar, por unos segundos la situación, su sonrisa maquiavélica apareció de nuevo.

-"Así que ¿me estás desafiando?" –preguntó con una sonrisa que rebasaba las fronteras de lo sensual… no podía negarlo, este idiota era guapo.

-"Tómalo como quieras".- le dije sonriendo de la misma manera que él.

_El día comenzaba a mejorar_.

_Notablemente_…

-"Entonces hagamos esto más divertido ¿qué te parece una apuesta?"

Fue mi turno de analizar la situación y medir las expectativas. Su BMW es rápido, pero mi Mercedes no se queda atrás.

Sonreí con malicia y me mordí el labio inferior; esto definitivamente sería genial, y ya tenía planeado que pedir si yo ganaba, aunque _claro que ganaré_.

-"Bien, si yo gano _que así será_, olvídate de mí para el proyecto, lo harás tú solo, pero parte del crédito me lo darás a mí".- sí, sabía que era demasiado y se oía egoísta, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

Entrecerró los ojos pensando en mi premio y, finalmente, asintió.

-"Hecho, pero aquí va lo que quiero en caso de que _yo_ sea el ganador".- dijo y tragué pesado, seguramente me pediría algo morboso, como siempre solían pedirme los chicos… él no dejaba de ser un baboso estúpido como todos los demás. –"Quiero que tengas una cita conmigo"

Ok. Esto no me lo esperaba.

¿Una cita?

No era morboso, pero sí era algo que no me imaginé en ningún momento. Sin duda ahora que lo pienso debí de haberle pedido algo más grande. Mi recompensa se quedaría corta si yo ganaba en comparación a la suya.

No es que mi compañía valiera oro, pero ¡su presencia sí era la que dificultaría las cosas!

No me quedó de otra más que aceptar. Asentí y fui a buscar mis cosas y las llaves de mi carro. Volví a la cocina donde estaba Haruko viendo aún a través de la ventana y Shigure que ahora jugaba muy contento con su nuevo balón.

-"Ya me voy Haruko, vuelvo más tarde"

-"¿Se ira con el joven Li, señorita?"

-"Se puede decir que sí".- contesté con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras salía de la cocina.

Regresé a la puerta y Shaoran aún seguía afuera de su carro con su pose de galán de telenovela, ¿qué no tiene otra forma de pararse?

Demonios… él era insoportable… odiaba cuando los chicos se hacían los galanes estando frente a alguien. Aunque éste tipo no se hacía, solamente el galán, sino que se creía una persona muy importante por toda esa arrogancia que siempre destilaba con la mirada.

-"Ya estas lista, querida".- me dijo.

-"No me llames así".- protesté con algo de molestia. No era que no me gustar, pero la forma en la que lo dijo, hacía que me pusiera algo nerviosa. –"Voy por mi auto espera en la calle, ¿quieres?".- le dije y me dirigí a la cochera.

-"Como gustes, _querida_".- dijo en voz alta, mientras se metía a su coche; y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando pasó por mi lado.

Entré a mi Mercedes blanco, era uno de los modelos que Touya había diseñado cuando vivía aquí con nosotros, y me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños número 18. Sabía manejar muy bien, pues a veces me iba a las competencias clandestinas que hacían algunos corredores y de ahí he adquirido algo de experiencia. Sé también, que Shaoran maneja bien, pero no creo que me pueda ganar en ésta.

Salí a la calle y ya estaba el idiota de Li listo para arrancar en cuanto diera la señal. Me puse a su lado derecho, y él se asomó por la ventanilla del copiloto para terminar de ajustar los detalles de la competencia.

-"Lindo carro, es una lástima que muerda el polvo".- dijo con altanería.

-"Eso esta por verse, _Li_".- resalté su apellido a modo de reto. Él simplemente sonrió ¿qué no se le entumía la cara de tanto sonreír?

-"Ok. Entonces este es el reto, el primero que llegue al estacionamiento de la universidad gana, puedes tomar el atajo que quieras después de cruzar la avenida principal, si alguien es detenido por alguna patrulla de transito el otro gana…"

-"No me parece justo. A los hombres siempre los dejan ir, pero si son mujeres las detienen. Cambia esa regla"

Suspiró –"Está bien, si alguien es detenido por patrullas de transito tendrá que mostrar la multa y la competencia es cancelada y pospuesta"

-"¿Y porque la pospondremos?"

-"Porque quiero salir contigo". –contestó, simplemente.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué hace ese tipo de comentarios?, quiere enfadarme. Pero a la vez no puedo evitar sonrojarme… y eso no me gusta.

-"Bueno ya que las reglas están puestas, te veo en la universidad, _querida_"

-"Si me verás, pero cuando llegues y me veas esperándote"

Me troné los dedos y me puse mis guantes de cuero negro para manejar. Escuché como encendía su coche y hacía que el motor rugiera, como para intimidarme; hice lo mismo para que viera que no le tenía miedo.

Avanzamos hasta el primer semáforo que estaba en rojo, y lo miré por última vez con algo de diversión y altanería. Él mi guiño un ojo y sonrió, tuve que regresar la vista al frente porque mi concentración se estaba yendo al caño con ese endemoniado gesto.

El semáforo comenzó a parpadear para cambiar de color. Pasó al amarillo y después al verde… y así arrancó la competencia.

Señoras y señores hagan sus apuestas que esto se va a poner bueno.

_Y yo no me dejaré vencer_…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran **_

Esto era realmente excitante.

Sakura venía detrás de mí como a unos dos metros de distancia.

Acabábamos de entrar a la avenida principal. Era una calle muy concurrida de transporte, pero a estas horas el tráfico era ligero; apenas la gente empezaba a salir rumbo a sus trabajos o a dejar a sus hijos en la escuela.

Encendí la radio en un momento que aproveché, pues Sakura estaba teniendo algunos problemas para esquivar unos coches atrás. Temía que algo malo le sucediera… pero no, yo confiaba en ella y en sus habilidades.

No sabía si acelerar un poco más o esperarla… a este paso seguro que ganaría.

Creo que debí pensar esto unos segundos antes porque ahora tenía a Sakura a mi lado izquierdo. Nos miramos por un segundo y me dijo sin que saliera sonido alguno de sus labios "_no me subestimes __**querido**_"; y aceleró todo lo que pudo.

Demonios.

Debía alcanzarla o no ganaría.

Por que de verdad quería ganar.

_Quería esa cita_…

Pisé a fondo el acelerador y para mi suerte la pude alcanzar. Esto era un gran desafío, y ninguno de los dos quería perder. Un semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar a rojo y a menos que quisiéramos atrasarnos, tendríamos que pasarlo.

Era en un cruce, por lo que algunos carros estaban ya listos para pasarse pero pasamos como bólidos recibiendo gritos, amenazas y el pitido de los conductores molestos por nuestra actitud.

Hasta el momento ninguna patrulla nos había interceptado, pero creo que después de esto seguro que algunas nos seguirían.

Miré otra vez a Sakura quien, al parecer, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Era como si estuviera en su elemento y le hiciera gracia que alguien la hubiese desafiado en lo que ella era buena.

_Me alegraba verla así…_

_Lo que daría porque una de esas sonrisas fuera dirigida a mí_…

Seguíamos recorriendo la avenida a elevadas velocidades. Por momentos yo tomaba la delantera pero en otras era ella, quien lo hacía.

Estuvimos a punto de quedarnos atrapados en un embotellamiento, pero gracias a unas buenas maniobras por parte de ambos, y uno que otro atajo, volvimos a encontrarnos a unos metros de que llegáramos a la final de la avenida; y de ahí, a tomar todos los atajos posibles para llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro.

Sakura seguía a mi izquierda muy concentrada en lo que hacía, pero, de repente, dos coches nos acorralaron, y en cada uno venían dos tipos, que, aparentemente, eran pandilleros o asaltantes.

-"Oye preciosa ¿por qué corres tan rápido?, ven con nosotros y seguro que sientes esta adrenalina en otra parte"

¡Mierda!

No pude evitar fruncir el seño con furia y apretar mis manos en el volante.

¿Y este idiota que se creía?

Maldito… que se lavara esa sucia boca antes de hablarle.

Sakura simplemente lo miró con la altanería y su odio, característicos.

-"Vete al carajo, idiota".- y le enseño su dedo medio. No sin antes maniobrar el coche y darles un golpe para que el otro auto perdiera el control y fuera a parar al andador de la calle. Aceleró una vez más, y la perdí de vista.

-"¿Y tú qué, niño bonito? ¿Eres el guardaespaldas de esa zorra? ¿O eres su cornudo noviecito?".- preguntó el tipo de al lado. Lo miré con rabia y puse en práctica las enseñanzas de Sakura, las enseñanzas de cómo deshacerte de los estorbos.

-"¿Y si así fuera a ti qué imbécil?".- y así como Sakura los golpeó a los otros patanes, estos fueron a parar a golpear a otros carros que estaban estacionados afuera de un restaurante.

Una vez más pisé el acelerador a fondo y no pude evitar sonreír, Sakura era una chica muy valiente y no se dejaba por nadie, mucho menos por unos pandilleros. Salí de la avenida principal, había perdido valioso tiempo con esos tipos y necesitaba recuperarlo con los atajos o la chica '_vete al carajo, idiota'_ llegaría antes que yo y perdería mi cita.

Crucé varios de los atajos que me sabía para evitar el tráfico por las tardes, y fue cuando divisé la torre principal de la universidad que aceleré todo lo que puede.

Un Mercedes blanco salía de otro a la misma velocidad que la mía. Sakura y yo estábamos otra vez a la par, entramos al estacionamiento y algunos de los alumnos que venían llegando, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para no morir atropellados por nosotros.

Había dos lugares vacíos hasta el fondo y ambos autos aceleramos los últimos metros… por un momento mi coche pasó al de Sakura…

_Pero los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo_.

Respiré con dificultad aún con las manos al volante. Estos últimos metros habían sido los más excitantes de todo el recorrido; por un momento pensé que tenía el triunfo asegurado, pero no cabe duda de que nunca debes subestimar a una mujer en una apuesta como esta, y más si se trataba de Sakura Kinomoto.

Bajé del coche, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la ventanilla del conductor del Mercedes. Sakura tampoco se recuperaba por completo de la emoción y sus manos con sus guates de cuero seguían en el volante. Al parecer, estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

Volteó su cabeza poco a poco para mirarme; tenía una expresión de incredulidad y emoción que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro:

-"Deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura**_

La adrenalina corría aún por mi cuerpo. Era increíble como una simple competencia de automovilismo me ponía de esta forma… bueno no había sido tan simple pero sí muy emocionante.

El idiota de Shaoran me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero; yo a penas y me sostenía de los nervios que cargaba y tuve que sostenerme de él para no caer. Ambos nos miramos por un momento y, nuevamente, su sonrisa _encantadora_ hizo acto de presencia en su rostro.

Me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba, y tuve que bajar mí vista lo más rápido posible para que no viera mi cara, que en estos momentos estaba rojísima.

¿Cómo es que podía ponerme en este estado?

Y sobre todas las cosas…

¿Por qué lo hacía?

-"Bueno Sakura, creo que ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo, entonces ¿qué sugieres?".- me preguntó mientras me sostenía, fuertemente, entre sus brazos.

-"Para empezar… ¿me podrías soltar, por favor?".- le dije algo nerviosa y enojada para que no notara mi sonrojo. Al parecer a él le dio risa pero aún así me soltó.

En el segundo que lo hizo su calor me abandonó y sentí una sensación de vacío en mi cuerpo. –"Te veré a la salida para quedar de acuerdo en el trato".- dije para salir de ahí lo antes posible… sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

No quise asistir a las primeras clases, así que me fui al baño para echarme un poco de agua y calmar mis nervios para que no se notaran mis lágrimas. Respiré un poco más calmada y me miré al espejo, era una suerte que no me pusiera delineador o seguramente estaría todo corrido en este momento.

-"¿Que es lo que me esta pasando?".- murmuré mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran **_

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Sakura se fue con la cabeza baja y su mirada perdida. Creo que hice algo que la molestó pero no sé que.

Me dirigí al salón de clases donde ya estaba Tomoyo haciendo unos trabajos en su mesa, y al verme entrar con una expresión consternada, dejó de hacer su trabajo:

-"Shaoran ¿estás bien? Te veo preocupado ¿te sucedió algo malo?"

-"No es nada Tomoyo, pero gracias por preocuparte"

-"¿Seguro?"

-"Bueno lo que pasa es que…".- le conté todo lo que había ocurrido desde el viernes por la tarde hasta lo de esta mañana. Ella cambiaba de semblante desde sorpresa hasta su preocupación sobre lo de la carrera.

-"Ya veo. Así que Sakurita ha hecho otra de las suyas"

-"Así parecer ser".- dije con pesar y un suspiro salió de mis labios.

-"Pero no te preocupes…".- dijo mientras volvía a sus diseños.- "…seguro que si pones todo tu empeño lograrás algo con ella"

-"Gracias por tu apoyo Tomoyo… por cierto ¿qué haces?"

-"Unos diseños de unos atuendos que quiero que después te pruebes, y ya que estás saliendo con Sakura le haré unos a ella también"

Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, como si hubiera estrellitas en ellos.

-"Se verán divinos los dos… ah creo que la inspiración viene a mí, sí sí sí, imagínate esto Shaoran, tú con un atuendo de príncipe en color rojo con un pantalón blanco aahh y a Sakurita en un vestido de princesa en color rosa con una alitas, ¡kawaii!"

Tomoyo sin duda, vivía en su mundo de fantasía cuando de diseños de ropa se trataba, y lo peor es que le gustaba usarme a mí como su modelo, desde que íbamos en la secundaria me usaba para eso. Sus diseños eran muy extravagantes, y en algunas ocasiones le dijo a Sakura que usara algunos, pero ella siempre se negaba.

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron y no hubo rastro de ella. Así que en la hora del descanso decidí ir a buscarla; no estaba en la cafetería, ni en los jardines de la escuela, y dudaba mucho que estuviera en la biblioteca, por lo que decidí volver al salón, pero mientras pasaba por el estacionamiento vi que su carro tenía la puerta del conductor abierta. Me extrañe, y me encaminé allí.

Y sí efectivamente ahí estaba, con la música a un nivel considerable, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy relajado… se veía tan linda así que sentí un impulso por acercarme a ella para rozar sus labios… para probarlos…

_Pero mi oportunidad se fue_.

Justo cuando estaba cerca abrió los ojos y en su rostro se reflejo la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

-"¿Qué haces?".- preguntó aún con nuestros rostros muy juntos.

-"Estaba corroborando si la bella durmiente dormía". –dije con una sonrisa.

-"No estoy dormida"

-"Ya me di cuenta".- dije con sarcasmo y me alejé de ella.-"No has entrado a clases, y por eso vine a buscarte"

-"¿Y para qué me quieres?".- preguntó mientras salía de su auto.

-"¿Estás bien?, en la mañana te fuiste molesta y pensé que tal vez hice o dije algo malo" –dije aquello aparentando desinterés… pero realmente me importaba, y mucho.

No me miró a la cara cuando dije eso, su mirada estaba en el piso y se notaba triste.

¿Por qué?

-"No me pasa nada, y no me hiciste nada así que estate tranquilo".- levantó la mirada y sonrió con pesar.-"Sobre la apuesta, creo que ambos debemos de cumplirla ¿no crees? Aunque lo de la idea de salir contigo me cause repulsión, soy alguien que cumple lo que promete_… tarde o temprano_"

Me sorprendí mucho por lo que dijo y sentí en mi interior una alegría muy grande, pero al parecer ella no estaba tan contenta.

-"Si quieres…".-me miró confundida.-"Sólo hacemos el trabajo juntos, la cita podemos olvidarla"

No sé de donde me salieron las palabras, quizás por la forma en la que miraba y por que sabía que no le gustaba que la forzaran era que la estaba liberando… porque ella no quería hacerlo.

-"No, tendremos nuestra cita".- dijo con una voz que demostraba decisión y mi alegría volvió con más fuerza.

-"Entonces este fin de semana, ¿te parece bien el cine?"

-"Bien".- y sin más volvió al interior de su vehículo, lo puso en marcha y se fue.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa tarde durante la comida Faren no dejaba de contarnos a mi madre y a mí que Kai estaba teniendo mucho éxito en sus negocios y que si todo iba bien uno de estos días le propondría matrimonio.

El timbre de la casa sonó y una de las señoras del servicio fue a atender en la puerta:

-"¿Esperan a alguien?".- nos pregunto mi madre a mi hermana y a mí, ambos negamos y esperamos a ver quien había llamado a la puerta.

-"Disculpe joven, una señorita vino a buscarlo"

-"¿Quién es?".- preguntó Faren.

-"La señorita Sakura Kinomoto"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba como estatua en la puerta de la sala, Sakura estaba en MI casa y sin un motivo aparente. Estaba de espaldas mirando los retratos de la familia y tuve que hacer un sonido con la garganta para llamar su atención. Cuando reaccionó se sorprendió tanto como yo de que estuviera ahí.

-"Sólo miraba un poco".- dijo mientras devolvía el cuadro de una foto mía con mi hermana cuando éramos más pequeños; ella con su uniforme de la secundaria y yo con el de primaria.- "Te veías muy lindo con tu uniforme".- apuntó con una sonrisa nostálgica, y no pude evitar sonrojarme por el comentario.

-"Si…bueno, fueron buenos tiempos… seguramente tú también tienes muchas de esas".- le comenté mientras me sentaba en un sofá individual y ella se sentaba en otro más grande.

-"Sí, conservo algunas"

-"¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?".- no quise sonar descortés así que procuré hablar lo más sutil y caballeroso posible.

-"Que rápido olvidas tus apuestas Shaoran".- dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas, _y Dios que piernas_. Tragué en seco y traté de sonar lo más razonable posible.

-"Este… pues…quedamos que… quedamos que el fin de semana al cine ¿no?".- intenté buscar otro punto de vista porque mirarla, me esta matando.

Escuché el ruido de unas risitas a través de la pared; mi madre, mi hermana y hasta las personas del servicio escuchaban nuestra conversación. Cuando Faren se asomó, la fulminé con la mirada y todos los que estaban ahí salieron corriendo de su escondite.

Suspiré, ni en mi propia casa tenía un poco de privacidad.

Sakura por otro lado estaba sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-"Entonces ¿ya recordaste la otra parte de la apuesta?".- preguntó.

¡Ah claro!

Que idiota…

Ella me ayudaría con el proyecto de Diseño que estábamos haciendo.

-"Como quedamos en empate, pensé, ya que de todos modos vamos a salir juntos, pues lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar"

¡Wow!

Ahora sí estaba totalmente perdido.

Esta chica me sorprende todos los días.

_Y cada día la amo más._

-"Bien, en ese caso voy por mis cosas y comenzaremos ¿qué te parece?".- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

-"Aquí espero".- dijo mientras ella sacaba los planos que habíamos hecho la última vez.

No cabe duda que hoy fue un día muy emocionante.

Y muy productivo en lo que se refiere a querer conocer a Sakura Kinomoto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Tercera persona**_

Mientras tanto a la misma hora pero en otra parte más alejada, para ser más preciso en la Universidad de Tokio, en la oficina de uno de los maestros de la carrera de Arquitectura y Diseño, pasaba algo interesante y a la vez prohibido.

Pues un maestro recién llegado al país y sobre todo a su nuevo empleo se encontraba con una joven que era su alumna. Ambos, compartiendo un beso tan apasionado y lleno de sentimientos que lo volvía en algo más emocionante y tentador.

Después de darse cuenta de que necesitaban respirar, ambos se separaron y el profesor habló:

-"Esto no esta bien, tú eres mi alumna y yo soy tu profesor, además soy mayor que tú".- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio.

-"Pero eso que importa".- indagó la chica mientras se sentaba en la mesa, de una manera muy sugestiva para llamar la atención del profesor.-"Lo importante es que tú me gustas y yo a ti, lo demás no importa".- le susurró al oído, lo que provocó que el profesor se estremeciera.

Demonios… esa chica tenía sensualidad en cada hebra de cabello.

Él se levantó de un brinco y volvió a besar a su alumna con mucha intensidad como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-"No me equivoqué cuando dije que eras interesante".- dijo la chica entre besos. Y al profesor le fue inevitable no sonreír.

Esa mujer lo había fascinado desde el momento en que entró al salón de clases… desde que había hecho su presentación… y esa pregunta poco convencional… con todo eso supo que ella sería una persona que marcaría su vida… _para siempre_.

Sólo esperaba que este sueño no terminara tan pronto.

_**Continuara……**_

**Notas de la autora (Desde su base antibombas):**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras y querido lector XD, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que a mi me encanta (Gracias Luis Miguel por la inspiración X3).**

**¿Qué tal el capi eh? Apuesto a que no se esperaban lo del final, o quien ganaría la apuesta, jejeje el próximo capitulo veremos como se da el asunto de la cita y la visita sorpresa de un personaje.**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews me dan ánimos para seguir (Y claro que seguiré mañana mismo me pongo a escribir, ya siento como fluyen en mi las ideas jajaja XD) espero sus comentarios.**

**Bueno sin más que decir por el momento, voy a barrer mi fortaleza antibombas, saldré a ver como sigue el mundo debido a que no he recibido un ataque maligno y después volveré a escribir.**

**Sus respuestas a los reviews están en mi perfil n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos y besos a todos.**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	5. No me Fío

Fría como el viento

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Inspirado en la canción de Luís Miguel **_**"Fría como el viento"**_** del álbum **_**"Un hombre busca a una mujer"**_** (si tienen tiempo escúchenla y entenderán la razón detrás de este fic)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Esa mujer lo había fascinado desde el momento en que entró al salón de clases… desde que había hecho su presentación… y esa pregunta poco convencional… con todo eso supo que ella sería una persona que marcaría su vida… para siempre._

_Sólo esperaba que este sueño no terminara tan pronto._

**Capitulo cinco****:**

"**No me fío"**

_No me puedo fiar_

_El miedo me ha hecho fría_

_Compréndeme_

_Si ya ni en mi confío_

_**Sakura**_

Ya era sábado. Después de una semana de mucho trabajo y muchas tareas por fin es sábado. Pero el día apenas comienza. Hoy no fui a correr, no por

falta de tiempo, sino por el hecho de que no tenía cabeza para otra cosa. Hoy se cumpliría la otra parte de mi apuesta con Li.

¿Por qué diablos acepté su proposición?

Ahora me tenía que atener a las consecuencias.

Por otra parte, en toda la semana no he visto a papá. Al parecer el lunes partió a América a las oficinas de la compañía que están haya. Y ni siquiera me avisó que se iría.

¿Tan poca cosa soy que no puedo decírmelo?

¡Soy su hija por Dios!

Me tuve que enterar por su secretaria porque a él se le había olvidado mencionárselo al ama de llaves de la casa. Sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar y el nudo en mi garganta no ayudaba mucho. Mi vida era un asco. Tenía asco por mí misma, no podía creer cómo a esto podía llamársele familia.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

Esas eran las únicas preguntas patéticas que podían surgir en mi mente porque no podía pensar en otra cosa… odiaba mi vida, la odiaba enormemente. Es tan horrible no sentirse querida por nadie… por nadie.

El único cariño que sí podía asegurar era el de Satoshi, él era el que me mantenía. Mi pilar para seguir. Todo. Al igual que su madre. Ellos eran mi verdadera familia. Sólo ellos y nadie más.

Suspiré queriendo sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa, cambiándole de canal a la televisión, mientras esperaba a que el idiota de Li pasara por mí. Me puse de atuendo un pantalón de mezclilla, unos botines negros y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color. Esta vez sí delineé mis ojos, y el maquillaje era muy tenue.

No sé por qué me pinté.

Aclaro, no lo hice para el galán barato de novelas… simplemente quería ver en el espejo a alguien que no fuera la típica y triste Sakura Kinomoto. La Sakura Kinomoto odiada por todos los que la conocían y por los que no, también.

Satoshi estaba en la mesa de la sala dibujando con sus crayones mientras yo esperaba. Me estaba impacientando. Se suponía que los chicos son los que esperan a las chicas, no al revés. ¿Y si esto es una broma? ¿Y si solamente lo hizo para molestarme, y para que lo ayudara con el proyecto? Juro que si es así, lo mato.

-"Tranquila, Sakura-oneesama, ya no creo que tarde en llegar".- dijo Satoshi mientras seguía haciendo sus dibujos.

Miré al niño sorprendida. ¿Qué le dan a los niños de ahora que son tan observadores y preguntones?

Además, no es que tenga muchas ganas de salir, preferiría quedarme aquí a dormir o a jugar un rato con Satoshi.

-"Claro que has estado esperando este momento, aunque digas que te gustaría quedarte".- dijo el niño mientras me regresaba a ver, y yo le devolvía la mirada más sorprendida que antes.

¿Este niño tiene la habilidad de leer el pensamiento?

¿O tiene un complejo de Charles Xavier de los X-men?

Definitivo, no más películas de ciencia ficción para él.

Le sonreí nerviosa y me acerqué hasta donde estaba.

-"Satoshi, mi niño, no digas eso, sabes que prefiero quedarme aquí contigo que salir con _el cara de metrosexual_"

-"Onee-sama… está bien".- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello como si él fuera el adulto y yo la niña.- "Sé que onii-chan es un buen chico y te quiere mucho, mucho, mucho, además… tiene mi permiso para salir contigo".- terminó de decir con una sonrisa muy angelical y me fue inevitable no sonrojarme por sus palabras.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Satoshi salió disparado para abrirla, yo me paré de donde estaba y lo seguí:

-"Onii-chan".- dijo Satoshi después de abrir la puerta y lanzarse a abrazar a Li, este lo recibió y lo cargó en brazos, mientras ingresaban a la casa.

-"Ya era hora de que llegarás".- le dije para descargar un poco la frustración por hacerme esperar. ¿Quién demonios se creía?

-"¿Tienes rato esperando?".- preguntó aún con el niño en brazos.

-"Bastante".- le dijo Satoshi, y los dos volteamos a verlo, Li con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo con sorpresa y un poco roja por haberme delatado.

Tendría que darle unas lecciones de silencio a este niño.

-"Siento llegar tarde, pero es que pasé a un lugar antes de venir aquí".- bajó al niño al piso, y me dio una rosa, no sé donde la habrá metido o de donde la sacó y en mi cara apareció una interrogante.

-"¿Sabías que una sola rosa significa _fidelidad absoluta_?".- musitó Li, aún con la rosa extendida frente a mí.

-"OOHH, yo no sabía onii-chan".- dijo Satoshi mientras contemplaba la escena. Shaoran le sonrió y después a mí, esa sonrisa que parecía nunca quería abandonar su rostro.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Para qué yo quería su fidelidad?

Miré la rosa, era roja y muy grande, al parecer así conquista a todas las chicas que le gustan, pero yo no caeré en su juego, no señor. La tomé sin muchos ánimos y él sonrió con mucha satisfacción. No creo que yo le gustase… no lo sé, él no parecía el tipo de chico que iba hacia donde iba toda la corriente. Él no parecía así, pero como siempre, tengo que recordarme que las apariencias engañan. Y mucho

-"¿Nos vamos, entonces?"

Suspiré: -"Espera afuera, enseguida voy"

Me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Haruko preparando la comida. Satoshi entró detrás de mí.

-"Que hermosa rosa, señorita".

-"Sí, es hermosa".- dije mientras volvía a suspirar con cansancio.- "Ponla en agua si quieres"

-"Está bien"

-"Voy a salir, regresaré más tarde"

-"¿Saldrá con el joven Li, señorita?"

-"Así es Haruko, tengo que cumplir una apuesta, nos vemos más tarde"

-"Diviértanse, pero sin travesuras".- dijo Satoshi mientras se despedía de mí.

Le lancé una mirada aparentando estar enfadada y él rió.

Tomé mi bolso que estaba en la mesa del recibidor, y salí a la puerta dónde Li me esperaba como la última vez que vino por mí, con su pose de galán mal pagado.

Cuando me vio, sonrió y me abrió la puerta del coche. Entré sin mirarlo y me puse el cinturón. Él entró, se puso también el cinturón, encendió el motor, y después prendió la radio.

Al instante en que arranco el coche me quise bajar de él, para empezar la música que esta tocando era electrónica y a mí gusto no me agrada mucho, y después el olor tan fuerte y penetrante del perfume de Shaoran me estaba mareando.

-"¿Te vaciaste el perfume o qué?- indagué algo molesta.

-"¿No te gusta?"

-"Es obvio que no, me marea".- es cierto, pero olía muy bien.

-"Tu perfume también huele bien".- me dijo sin despegar la vista del camino, con su típica sonrisita fastidiosa.

¡Uy! Lo odiaba.

Tuve que mirar por la ventana antes de que viera que me había sonrojado o no podría soportarlo después que me estuviera molestando por eso.

La música era muy ruidosa y para colmo el chico se puso a cantarla y a moverse como si estuviera bailándola, no sabía si reír o sentir pena ajena por él.

Si era cantante, se moría de hambre el pobre.

-"¿Y a donde vamos primero?- me preguntó para crear conversación, supongo.

-"No sé, se supone que debías tener algo planeado ¿no?"- contesté mientras veía la ciudad por la ventanilla.

-"Bueno te había comentando que si querías ir al cine".- dijo mientras veía el camino pero también me miraba a mí.

-"Sí está bien".- suspiré, en verdad no sabía dónde me había metido al aceptar este trato con él.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran **_

Esta chica es demasiado impredecible. Cuando está en sus cinco minutos de molesta, no hay quien la pueda soportar. Después de sus reclamos sobre mi perfume no ha dicho ni pío. Le baje el volumen al estéreo y continuamos el viaje en un silencio bastante incomodo.

No se podía conversar con ella de nada. Así como la agarrabas de buenas, así se iba y surgía su demonio interno. Debo admitir que no ha de ser fácil para ella tener trato con los demás. Pero maldición ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que yo quería ser su amigo? ¿Que me quiero llevar bien con ella? Y quizás con el tiempo rebasar las fronteras de esa amistad.

Por fin llegamos a la plaza donde estaba el cine y donde además había restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y todas esas cosas. Metí el carro al estacionamiento, bajé y cuando iba a abrirle la puerta a Sakura, ella ya se había bajado. Al parecer el mal humor no se le ha quitado.

Traté de comportarme con ella lo más natural posible, ya no sabía qué mierda hacer para agradarle. Si bromeaba se enfadaba, si exageraba con las atenciones me miraba irritada, si me quedaba viéndola la incomodaba… ya no sabía qué hacer.

Tomamos el elevador para subir al interior de la plaza. El semblante en el rostro de ella era tan ausente, tan distante, como si estuviera perdida en su mundo, como cuando mira por la ventana del salón. Llegamos al piso de restaurantes, aún era temprano para entrar al cine así que sugerí:

-"¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?".- ella simplemente me miró con aburrimiento.

-"Como quieras".- soltó con su tono ácido.

Suspiré implorando a los cielos paciencia, era desesperante estar así con ella, pero no podía evitar querer su compañía. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de los múltiples establecimientos de comida y una chica se nos acercó para saber qué era lo que queríamos.

-"Buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden?".- le preguntó a Sakura y ésta la ignoró pues aún seguía perdida en las nubes de _su mundo_.

La miré enojado por no prestarle atención a la chica, mínimo por respeto, le sonreí a la muchacha, y de inmediato puso una sonrisa dilatada en el rostro al ver mi semblante, era curioso, siempre causaba esa reacción en las chicas, sólo que en una no lo había logrado.

-"Disculpa a mi novia, al parecer se enojó porque la hice esperar esta mañana y bueno… ¿nos puedes traer unas botellas con agua, por favor?".

La mesera se fue agradecida con la disculpa y triste por saber que mi acompañante era mi novia. Eso sonaba tan bien. Tan bien. Pero la que sin duda no le agradó para nada el comentario fue a la que hice pasar por mi novia.

-"Oye ¿por qué le dijiste eso?, ahora va a pensar que de verdad somos… que somos…"

¿Tan difícil era decir una palabra de cinco letras?

-"Pues mejor para ti, porque desde que llegamos varias chicas no me han dejado de ver".- comenté, elevando los aires de superioridad que realmente no tenía.

Y era cierto, varias jovencitas con bolsas de sus compras a su lado no me quitaban la vista, una incluso había sacado su teléfono celular y discretamente me tomaba una foto. Además Sakura no se quedaba atrás, unos chicos que estaban a tres mesas de la nuestra la miraban de arriba para abajo.

-"Claro que yo no soy el único con club de fans que te persiguen a todos lados, mira a tu derecha, esos chicos no te quitan la vista de encima".

Sakura se sorprendió del comentario, y discretamente, miró a los chicos que si en un principio no me había parecido sus miradas para ella, menos ahora que por sus expresiones no planeaban nada bueno, sentí una furia correr por mi interior y apreté mi mano en un puño sobre la mesa. Pero el contacto de una mano más suave y pequeña sobre la mía hizo que me calmará y me sorprendiera a la vez.

Miré a Sakura, quien tenía una leve sensación de miedo en sus ojos y me vino a la mente aquella tarde en el gimnasio de la preparatoria, cuando ella fue acorralada por un tipo cara de gorila. Supe que pensaba lo mismo, así que puse mi otra mano sobre la suya y le sonreí. Sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba y fue cuando la chica del restaurante volvió con nuestro encargo.

-"Vaya, veo que ya no están enojados".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Unas horas después, entre pláticas triviales sobre la escuela, la salud de Shigure y visitas a tiendas de ropa para buscar algunas prendas al protegido de Sakura, nos acercamos a la taquilla para ver que películas se exhibían. Había desde cursis, o sea las románticas, de acción, de comedia y una de terror. Me llamó la atención la de terror.

Me había comentado que era buena y merecía la pena verla. No sabía si a Sakura le gustaba la de terror, era una chica, y comúnmente a ellas les gustan las románticas, pero conociendo el carácter de mi acompañante, dudo mucho que quiera ver de ese tipo.

-"¿Cuál prefieres ver?".- le pregunté sólo para verificar mi teoría.

-"La que quieras, me da igual".- pero era imposible llegar a una conclusión.

-"Bueno, veremos esa".- señalé el cartel de la película que quería ver, y los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon tanto que casi se salen de sus orbitas al tiempo que veía como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-"¿Qui-quieres… v-ver e-esa?"

Un momento.

¿Sakura Kinomoto letiene_ miedo_ a las películas de terror?

Díganme que no es cierto porque no podré aguantar la risa.

Sakura Kinomoto, ¿miedo?

Esto debe ser una broma.

-"¿Te asuntan las películas de terror?".- pregunté aguantándome la risa y con unas lágrimas en mis ojos a causa del esfuerzo por no reír.

Ella pareció notar mis ganas de reír, así que se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó todo lo alta que era, mostrando valentía e indiferencia.

-"Para nada, sólo que… que pensé… que como eres un chico vanidoso… pensé que dirías que una de acción… pe… pero adelante, veamos esa".- se dirigió a la fila de la taquilla y no puede evitar que una sonrisa traviesa surgiera en mi rostro.

Compré los boletos, las palomitas, los refrescos y una enorme barra de chocolate que me fue inevitable no comprarla… me llamaba, me persuadía a comprarla. Amaba el chocolate. Creo que eso había quedado claro.

Entramos a la sala que casi estaba vacía, sólo se encontraban otras dos parejas y un grupo pequeño de adolescentes. Nos sentamos en el sector del medio y empezaron a pasar los avances de otras películas.

Sakura movía su pie sin cesar; en verdad estaba nerviosa, comía, no, devoraba las palomitas mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su pie. En cualquier momento se ahogaría si seguía comiendo así. La película comenzó y Sakura se hizo chiquita en la butaca mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se percinaba como condenada.

-"Así no podrás ver la película"

-"No importa, luego me la cuentas"

Teoría confirmada: Sakura Kinomoto le tiene _pavor_ a las películas (y todo lo que tenga que ver) con el terror.

Era la primera vez que me reía mientras veía una cinta como esta, Sakura abría un ojo para ver si la escena que pasaba en ese momento no asustaba, de ser así abría el otro ojo pero ponía las uñas en la boca mientras seguía moviendo el pie.

-"Si sigues moviéndote te darán ganas de ir al baño". –dije. Y era cierto, ya había terminado su refresco y no iba ni por la mitad la película.

-"Mejor, así saldré antes"

No esperaba que esta cita fuera a ser tan divertida.

Ahora si veíamos la película normalmente, pues las escenas de terror todavía no venían. Sin querer miré hacia tres filas debajo de donde estábamos. Ahí, una de las parejas se estaba comiendo mutuamente.

-"Que asco".- dijo la voz de Sakura muy cerca de mí, mientras miraba a los tórtolos con su cara de nausea. –"Deberían de irse a un hotel".

-"Tal vez lo hacen para que no les de miedo la película, ¿no quieres que también te bese para que ya no tengas miedo?"

-"Cállate, pervertido".- dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo y se alejaba de mi lado. Me reí al ver su expresión, pues era una mezcla de furia y sonrojo; aunque tenía la esperanza de que me dijera que sí.

El resto de la película transcurrió entre los gritos del grupo de adolescentes, que estaban hasta arriba de la sala, y los de Sakura, que por momentos me clavaba las uñas en el brazo y otras ponía su cabeza en él con los ojos cerrados para no ver la escena. Todo era extrañamente _encantador._

Pero aún así me divertí bastante.

La película terminó con el clásico final de terror, donde los protagonistas son asesinados, y el asesino, que en este caso era un ser del más allá, nunca era encontrado. Mientras salíamos de la sala Sakura iba algo temblorosa y sudorosa de tanto grito que había dado.

Después de que pasara al sanitario para descargar todo lo que había estado reteniendo, y por más que lo negara, Sakura no se quería mover de su asiento para ver como terminaba la historia, salió más calmada y más tranquila.

Cuando salimos del cine ya era pasada la hora de la comida, así que volvimos a la zona de restaurantes, nos metimos en uno donde venden hamburguesas. La parte de abajo estaba infestada de niños que corrían por el lugar rumbo al área de juegos, donde sus padres les tomaban fotos con el payaso, que era el "logo" del establecimiento.

Ordenamos cada quien su hamburguesa y subimos a la planta alta donde había menos gente, o los que buscaban un lugar donde no oír los gritos de los niños. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle, y comenzamos a comer.

-"Juro que no me volveré a tomar una foto".- dijo Sakura mientras se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

-"No deberías ser tan supersticiosa, es sólo ficción".- comenté, divertido.

-"Una ficción demasiado realista, cuando llegué a casa revisaré los álbumes de fotos".- dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Era impresionante ver como otra parte de ella surgía, ya me había mostrado, sin querer, su lado maternal con Shigure, pero este perfil era el de una adolescente que comenzaba a vivir la mejor etapa de su vida.

Después de la hamburguesa vino el postre, un delicioso helado de chocolate.

-"Si sigues comiendo tanto chocolate engordarás, y perderás tu empleo como galán barato de novelas".

Me sorprendí un poco ante el _muy agradable_ apodo, pero no pude evitar reír… al menos pensaba en mí.

-"No me importa, quizás me retire de esa profesión". –dije mirándola con intensidad.

No me importaba nada, nada que no fuera ella. Ser el galán de una telenovela barata, como Sakura decía, no me importaba. No me importaba que a las chicas les gustara mi papel en esa telenovela. No me importaba si tenía que cambiar muchos aspectos de mi vida en cuanto al plano social. No me importaba nada de eso, porque lo único que deseaba era que la chica que tenía en frente me mirara como algo más… como algo más que un obstáculo… como algo más que el chico molesto que había hecho una apuesta con ella… como algo más que otro hombre que babeaba en su presencia… como algo más que un futuro amigo.

Quería que me mirara como a alguien con quien podría fiarse. Como alguien con quien podría abrir su corazón.

Quería que me mirara como el hombre que la quería por sobre todas las cosas. Por sobre su mal humor fingido… sí, fingido, porque ahora lo sabía. Sabía que toda esa actitud fría suya era una farsa que ella montaba. Una farsa que yo había descubierto. Y una farsa que no deseaba que continuara, al menos, conmigo.

Ella en ese instante de silencio me miró. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y no pude evitar perderme como siempre lo hacía. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes… tan hermosos.

Sakura apartó su mirada de la mía y no lo entendí, o quizás sí… y es que ella no está acostumbrada a que los chicos la miraran como yo. Y no es que me jacto de algo que los demás no podrían hacer, sino que ellos pueden babear por ella… pero no _la aman_.

_No como yo_.

Quizás suene algo egoísta, o altanero, pero lo sé. Y quiero que ella sea mía, únicamente mía.

-"Me voy a desgastar si sigues mirándome así". –susurró.

Me reí por eso. –"No lo sé". –contesté encogiéndome de hombros. –"Es que es una bonita vista, ¿no lo crees?"

La vi ruborizarse intensamente, y no evité largar una risita.

-"Ya deja de burlarte de mí".

-"No me estaba burlando". –dije con una gran sonrisa. Por supuesto que no me burlaba. –"Simplemente digo la verdad, además la que se burló primero fuiste tú, aunque gracias por considerarme galán de telenovela".

-"Barata". –señaló.

Sonreí. –"Sí, barata".

Y entre broma y broma se fue pasando el resto de la tarde.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche nos disponíamos a abandonar la plaza y durante el trayecto a los ascensores nos encontramos a Tomoyo, que venía saliendo de uno de ellos.

-"Tomoyo ¿qué haces por aquí?".- la aludida, al escuchar su nombre, buscó quien la llamaba y al vernos se sorprendió y forzó una sonrisa nada convincente.

-"Hola chicos… ¿qué… qué hacen acá?".- que raro, Tomoyo nunca se mostraba nerviosa.

-"¿Te pasa algo, Tomoyo? Estás muy nerviosa. Ya sé, te vienes a ver con tu novio y no lo quieres presentar ¿verdad?" –me mofé.

-"¿Eh? No… yo… estoy bien… gracias por preguntar Shaoran, y deja de decir tonterías".- volvió a sonreír sin mucho animo y regresó su mirada a Sakura, quien hasta el momento se mantenía callada y fuera de la conversación. –"Hola Sakura, así que ya estás saliendo con Shaoran, me alegro por los dos"

En el rostro de Sakura apareció el enojo y me miró llena de odio y resentimiento. No la entendí. No entendí esa mirada, pero supe que no era nada bueno.

-"Bueno, los veré el lunes en la universidad chicos".- dijo Tomoyo mientras se iba del lugar, pues sabía que había metido la pata con su comentario.

El ascensor llegó y ella se metió en él sin decir ni hacer nada.

En serio que no entendía nada, pero de algo estaba seguro, y eso era que Sakura Kinomoto estaba realmente furiosa por algo de lo que yo no tenía la más remota idea.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Un hombre joven, de aspecto encantador, esperaba a fuera de una tienda donde había quedado para _verla_. Muchas jovencitas que pasaban delante de él se ponían rojas y murmuraban lo guapo que era. Suspiró, tal vez ella ya no iría después de todo.

Pero de pronto unas manos le taparon lo ojos por detrás de sus gafas circulares.

-"Si adivinas quién soy te doy un beso"

El joven se dio la vuelta y las manos de ella que cubrían sus ojos ahora estaban posadas en las mejillas de él.

-"Pensé que ya no vendrías"

-"Lo siento, me encontré con unos amigos y tuve que saludarlos"

En ese momento el cuerpo del joven se tensó: -"¿Y dónde están ahora?".- preguntó mientras con la mirada buscaba alguna cara conocida.

-"Descuida ya se han ido, además si nos vieran no importaría".

-"No es tan fácil, Tomoyo"

-"Lo sé, pero no le des mucha importancia, ¿si?"

La chica cerró la distancia entre ambos con un beso algo subido de tono, y que la gente que pasaba por ahí veía con curiosidad.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura **_

¡Maldita sea!

Sabía que sólo me estaba usando.

Sabía que nada más hizo esta apuesta para después presumirles a sus estúpidos amigos que salió conmigo y ser la burla de todos ellos después.

Pero claro, ¿qué más se podía esperar de él, que tenía a cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente? Y ahora yo era su presa, seguramente la tonta de Tomoyo estaba ahí para comprobar que fuera cierto que salí con él, además de que la he visto cuando casi siempre me graba con su cámara de video.

Tal vez ahora tenga todo lo que pasó hoy en video; y el lunes, junto con el idiota que viene conmigo, se lo muestren a todos. Pero yo también tengo la culpa, no debí fiarme de él, una trampa, era una maldita trampa para que yo cayera.

_Y yo caí_.

Por fin después de un viaje que se me hizo eterno llegamos a mi casa, estaba por salir del vehiculo y después mandar al diablo al dueño de este, cuando me fijé en que la puerta tenía seguro.

-"Ábreme la puerta".- demandé con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-"Sakura ¿qué tienes?, hace rato…"

-"Hace rato apareció la tonta de tu amiga que, seguramente, nos estuvo grabando con su estúpida cámara para que todos ustedes se burlen de mí en la universidad como la idiota que aceptó salir contigo porque cayó ante los _grandiosos encantos_ del Gran Shaoran Li. Bien, ya tienes tu video, ahora, ábreme la puerta, ¡maldita sea!"

En el rostro de él apareció el enojo mezclado con una interrogante.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando, no sé a qué te refieres. No sé por qué estás diciendo tantas tonterías si sabes muy bien que nada de eso es cierto"

-"¡Ja!, que buen actor eres Li, no sé que haces estudiando Diseño, deberías dedicarte a engañar a las personas. Ábreme la puerta, es la última vez que te lo digo"

Me retaba con la mirada, esa mirada castaña como chocolate líquido tenía en estos momentos un toque rojizo signo de la furia que lo invadía y que me invitaba a ver quien de los dos podía más en este juego.

-"Si no vas a abrirme…".- tomé mi bolso para estrellarlo en el vidrio de la ventana, cuando su mano me detuvo en pleno vuelo.

-"¡Suéltame! – le exigí.

-"Escúchame bien Sakura, porque _es la última vez que te lo digo_; y quiero que te quede bien claro…".- se estaba acercando a mí peligrosamente, y pude oler el aroma de su perfume. Estaba demasiado enojada con él… muy, muy enojada, pero en verdad olía delicioso.

–"Yo no sabía que Tomoyo iba a ir a la plaza, y dudo mucho que nos estuviera siguiendo, porque nadie sabía de esta cita"

Su mano derecha sujetaba mi muñeca izquierda donde tenía mi bolso con el que estuve a punto de romper el cristal. Su mano libre pasó por mi cintura y me tenía recargada en una parte del asiento, la otra sobre la puerta. Pude sentir su aliento a chocolate pegarme de lleno en el rostro, y no sabía si el sonrojo en mi rostro se debía a mi furia o a que lo tenía demasiado cerca de mí como para poder pensar algo coherente.

-"Yo… Sakura… yo… yo solamente… quiero ser tu amigo… _por ahora_"

Y la distancia se fue perdiendo entre ambos, cerré mis ojos y pude sentir un leve roce de unos labios sobre los míos…

Eran unos labios tan suaves. Yo no podía moverme. Tendría que empujarlo para que no hiciera lo que pensaba hacer. Debía apartarlo de mí para que viera que conmigo nadie jugaría de esa manera. Tenía que hacer algo… pero no podía hacer nada. No podía hacer absolutamente nada y me sentí irremediablemente indefensa estando así con él.

Pero el momento se perdió…

_Afortunadamente_.

Alguien tocó al vidrio de mi puerta y los dos abrimos los ojos y dirigimos nuestras vistas al personaje _inoportuno _que hacía acto de presencia.

Aventé a Shaoran a su lugar en el coche y yo me alisé el cabello mientras veía mi aspecto por el espejo.

El hombre que estaba parado afuera de mi puerta tenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro desencajado del coraje. Me abrió la puerta y me extendió la mano para que saliera del vehículo.

-"Hola hermano, que sorpresa tan grande, ¿qué te trae a Japón?" –pregunté tratando de dispersar mi nerviosismo.

-"¿Se puede saber qué hacías con este mocoso, monstruo?"

Me mordí el labio sin poder contestar nada a esa pregunta, ¿qué decir?

Ni yo misma lo sabía.

Pero de algo sí estaba segura.

_Y eso era que Touya Kinomoto había llegado. _

Y las cosas no podrían ser mejores para mí.

_Porque ya no me sentiría tan sola._

_Porque las cosas iban a cambiar._

_Porque yo quería que cambiaran._

_Y porque yo realmente quería que el idiota de Li se alejara de mí._

_Para siempre… ¿o no?_

_**Continuara… **_

**Este capitulo fue inspirado en la canción **_**"No me Fío"**_** de, claro esta, Luís Miguel, del álbum **_**"Amarte es un placer"**_** también se las recomiendo.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Como están mis queridas lectoras y mi queridísimo lector XD, Angel Zafiro trayéndoles otro capitulo de esta linda historia. **

**Antes que nada, quisiera decirles algo muy importante pues como verán estoy retrazada con "El valle de las rosas" y pido disculpas y paciencia ya que como les mencione en anteriores ocasiones aun necesito ajustar unos detalles (y el calor que esta haciendo en Acapulco no me ayuda para nada), pero no se preocupen el próximo martes, si Dios quiere, ya salgo de vacaciones, y aunque mi mamá pegue el grito en el cielo (y me castigue seguramente) me pondré a escribir y me tendré que ir a un ciber a subir el capitulo XD jajaja. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? A mi me encanto la cita, por cierto, la película que puse es la de "Imágenes del más allá", no la pude ir a ver (lo cual fue un sacrilegio para mi que voy 2 veces por semana al cine ¬¬) pero me dijeron que estaba buena, el final no se si sea de la forma que dije, si alguien la vio que me lo comente por favor.**

**Bueno, sin más por el momento espero sus reviews y como ahora es costumbre sus respuestas están en mi perfil .**

**Les deseo un buen fin de semana, y mientras pondré el ventilador aquí en mi refugio para no asarme por el calor, es más saldré a que me de el airecito un rato P.**

**Saludos y besos.**

**Angel Zafiro.**


	6. Tengo todo excepto a ti

Fría como el viento

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Inspirado en la canción de Luís Miguel **_**"Fría como el viento"**_** del álbum **_**"Un hombre busca a una mujer"**_** (si tienen tiempo escúchenla y entenderán la razón detrás de este fic)**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Touya Kinomoto había llegado. _

Y las cosas no podrían ser mejores para mí.

_Porque ya no me sentiría tan sola._

_Porque las cosas iban a cambiar._

_Porque yo quería que cambiaran._

_Y porque yo realmente quería que el idiota de Li se alejara de mí._

_Para siempre… ¿o no?_

**Capitulo seis****:**

"**Tengo todo excepto a ti"**

_Me sobra juventud_

_Me muero por vivir_

_Pero me faltas tú_

_**Shaoran**_

¡Mierda!

¿Quién demonios interrumpió el momento más importante y glorioso de mi vida?__

¿Quién osó a interferir con mi felicidad?

Miré por la ventana del copiloto y la reacción de Sakura fue aventarme bruscamente a mi asiento mientras se arreglaba el cabello con ayuda del espejo retrovisor. Seguía sorprendido y frustrado por saber quien arruino mis planes.

La puerta se abrió al tiempo que una mano se extendió desde el exterior para sacar a Sakura del coche, y fue que mi curiosidad surgió y yo también baje del vehiculo.

-"Hola hermano, que sorpresa tan grande, ¿qué te trae a Japón?" –dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa al sujeto que estaba con ella.

-"¿Se puede saber qué hacías con este mocoso, monstruo?"

Y me di cuenta de quien podría ser el tipo, ¿quién más me llamaba mocoso? Nada más y nada menos que…

-"Vaya vaya, pero si es Touya Kinomoto".- dije mientras tomaba la misma posición que él, de brazos cruzados e imitando su mirada altanera.

La luz de la casa hacía un poco difícil saber quien le hablaba al hermano de Sakura así que tuvo que enfocar bien su mirada aunque ni así me reconoció.

-"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" –preguntó con su _buen humor_ característico.

-"Que rápido olvidas a la familia, _cuñado_"

Los hermanos se sorprendieron por la palabra que había empleado mientras me acercaba a donde estaban ellos para que pudiéramos apreciarnos mejor.

Pero era verdad, Touya Kinomoto estuvo a nada de ser mi cuñado, pues al igual que Sakura y yo, Touya y mi hermana Faren se conocen desde pequeños, con la diferencia claro, de que ellos eran inseparables. Estudiaron en las mismas escuelas, aprendieron a tocar el piano juntos; la pintura y la cocina fueron también de las habilidades que desarrollaron ambos en diversos cursos.

Mi madre estaba encantada, ya que pensaba que cuando ambos cumplieran la mayoría de edad se comprometerían para casarse, pero ese día nunca llegó; Faren optó por estudiar Relaciones Internacionales, mientras que Touya – al ser el heredero mayoritario de la industria automotriz de su padre – estudió Diseño y Arquitectura. Aunque eso no impidió que la amistad con mi hermana se viera afectada, y a pesar de que ahora el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto vive en el otro extremo del mundo, sigue habiendo una constante comunicación.

Sin embargo, supongo que no entendieron que me refería a la relación que Touya mantiene con mi hermana, y no la que yo mantengo con Sakura.

Aunque por mi parte estaría más cerca de lo que creen, si tan solo ella me dejara… pero ese sería otro de mis grandes sueños.

-"¿Y se puede saber qué haces con mi hermana, mocoso?".- espetó lo más altanero posible.

-"Fuimos a pasear".- contesté de la misma forma.

-"Pues yo no vi _eso_".- arrastró las palabras, retándome con la mirada.

-"Es porque nadie te invitó a la cita; simplemente por eso".- mascullé, sosteniendo la mirada.

Sakura también participaba en este juego de miradas desde atrás de su hermano. Touya tenía la mirada muy pesada, sus ojos negros mostraban enojo y por un momento me comenzó a doler la cabeza… este hombre tenía poderes psíquicos… de eso no había duda, pero si fueran potentes, mi cerebro ya habría explotado en mil pedazos y se hubiese escurrido por mi nariz y por mis orejas… y… y…

-"Touya… ¿qué haces aquí afuera?"

Los hermanos y yo volteamos hacia las escaleras donde un hombre de cabellera castaña estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-"Papá, ya volviste".- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a su padre, pero se encontraron a la mitad del camino de las escaleras, y la mirada que le dirigió el señor Kinomoto a su hija hizo que se me congelara la sangre, era como si un mendigo con sus trapos viejos y sucios se le acercara a pedirle limosna… yo sabía que él no era demasiado cariñoso con ella, a pesar de ser un hombre –aparentemente –amable, pero esta vez… su mirada fue…

… tan… ¿glacial?

Me di cuenta de que Touya también notó esa acción por parte de su padre quien venía hacia nosotros.

-"Joven Li, que gusto que nos visite".- dijo el señor Kinomoto mientras extendía su mano con un semblante totalmente diferente al que le había mostrado a su hija. Yo me encontraba completamente desconcertado, no sabía cómo actuar, pero opté por ser cortante.

-"Buenas noches señor, en realidad vine a dejar a su hija; y con su permiso tengo que retirarme".

Hice el amague para irme… pero lo que mis ojos enfocaron me dejó simplemente más atónito que antes. Sakura… ella… su rostro reflejaba tanto dolor… tanto sufrimiento que me llegó al alma como una dolorosa punzada. La vez que la había visto llorar… esa vez no había visto reflejado en sus hermosos ojos tanto dolor; pero ahora se notaba que estaba destrozada.

No sabía qué hacer… quería abrazarla, quería golpear a su padre… quería, quería… quería tantas cosas que las emociones se arremolinaron en mí, impidiéndome hacer algo…

No pude hacer nada, más que observarla con dolor e impotencia.

-"¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, ahora que Touya está aquí con nosotros?, ¿que dices?"

Lo miré como si no creyera lo que me decía… ¡Maldita sea! Su hija estaba herida por su indiferencia, y ¿¡él me invitaba a cenar!?

Quería gritarle tantas cosas… insultarlo, a pesar de que a mí nunca me había dicho nada, pero no podía. No podía hacer eso por más que lo deseara con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

No podía.

-"Bueno…".- Sakura aún seguía en las escaleras con las manos hechas puños, la cabeza baja y unas lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla; miré por el rabillo del ojo a Touya quien contemplaba a su hermana con tristeza y, al mismo tiempo, a su padre con un profundo resentimiento.

-"Está bien, sólo por hoy".- dije con una simulando una muy mala media sonrisa. No pensaba irme de ahí aunque me sacaran. Primero tenía que saber que ella estuviera bien.

-"Perfecto, vamos entonces".- me pasó un brazo por el hombro, como si yo fuera su hijo que acababa de llegar. Tuve que aguantar eso, no podía hacer nada más. Sakura se hizo a un lado en las escaleras mientras su hermano se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

En ese momento quise ser yo quien la consolara.

Nos sentamos en la sala el señor Kinomoto en uno de los sillones individuales, los hermanos, con Sakura más tranquila pero con los ojos un poco hinchados por su llanto. Juro que en ese momento quise golpear a ese hombre con una falsa sonrisa. ¡Es que aún no lo podía creer!

Sólo se oía el tic tac del reloj que había en una de las paredes, pues la sala estaba adornada con un gran candelabro que alumbraba el lugar, una chimenea y en su repisa con una fotografía familiar, aunque claro, faltaba un miembro muy importante en esa escena.

-"¿Así que ya le estas dando clases a Sakura, joven Li?".- preguntó el señor Kinomoto, para romper ese horrible silencio.

Touya estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y una pierna cruzada, mientras que Sakura estaba sentada con su brazo sobre el costado del sillón con la mirada perdida y –aunque quisiera ocultarlo –lucía muy triste. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho al verla así, pues hasta hace unas horas se le veía llena de vida.

-"No, en realidad señor Kinomoto, su hija es una excelente arquitecto, no necesita que le den clases".

La familia Kinomoto se quedo callada, el señor Kinomoto se sorprendió tanto que por un momento pensé que me correría de su casa por haber dicho eso, Touya por otro lado mostró una sonrisa perspicaz, y no supe descifrar su mirada, mientras que Sakura se sonrojó un poco; pero aún así mantenía su semblante triste.

-"La cena está servida, señor".- dijo una señora del servicio y todos los reunidos en la sala nos paramos para unirnos en otro silencio en otra parte de la casa.

Nos sentamos a la mesa del comedor; el señor Kinomoto en la cabeza, Touya a su derecha y Sakura a la derecha de este. Yo me senté a la izquierda del señor Kinomoto, sin apartar la vista de su hija, pues aún estaba con su expresión de soledad.

Nos sirvieron la comida, yo no tenía mucha hambre, ya que en el día habíamos consumido muchas cosas. Esta vez, había comido como nunca lo hacía cada vez que iba al cine. Pero al parecer, no era el único que no comía, los hermanos Kinomoto tampoco lo hacían.

-"Así que, Li, mi padre me comentó que estás haciendo un diseño para la próxima campaña, ¿cuándo lo podremos ver?".- cuestionó Touya mientras jugaba con su copa de agua.

-"Sí, aún me faltan algunos detalles por terminar, pero estoy seguro de que en unos días más lo tendré listo"

Touya asintió complacido, mientras volvía a sus alimentos.

-"Espero que pueda ser pronto, Touya regresara en unas semanas a América y quien sabe cuando regrese otra vez".- comentó el señor Kinomoto mirando a su primogénito.

-"Regresarás tan pronto hermano, ¿no te quedarás a trabajar en la oficina de aquí?".- preguntó Sakura mirando a su hermano con la súplica pintada en sus orbes esmeralda.

-"No Sakura, tengo que regresar a las oficinas de América, soy el encargado de dirigir todo allá, y no puedo abandonar el puesto.- dijo Kinomoto sin despegar la vista de su comida. Miré por el rabillo del ojo al padre de ambos y no puede evitar sentir rabia al ver la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de ese hombre, ¿acaso le complacía el sufrimiento de su hija? ¿Por qué?

-"Aprovecharemos la ocasión y haremos una cena con la familia Li, ¿qué dices Touya?".- preguntó el señor Kinomoto

-"Me parece bien, hace mucho que no veo a Faren"

-"Pues déjame decirte que ya tiene novio, hermano, tu ultimo tren partió".- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Cállate, Monstruo"

-"Te he dicho que no me llames monstruo, hermano".- dijo Sakura mientras le daba una patada por debajo de la mesa a su hermano. A Touya le salieron unas lagrimitas a causa del dolor del golpe. Y el señor Kinomoto se levantó de la mesa bastante molesto, y sin decir una palabra a los demás.

-"Bueno, será mejor que me retire, creo que es un poco tarde".- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento mientras los hermanos me veían.

-"Te acompaño a la puerta".- dijo Touya, y tanto Sakura como yo, nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-"Nos vemos después, Sakura".- hablé, pero ella simplemente me ignoro.

Ya en la puerta el mayor de los hermanos me detuvo un momento y dijo:

-"Salúdame a Faren, por favor"

-"De tu parte".- bajé los primeros escalones cuando Touya volvió a llamarme.

-"Tenemos una plática pendiente, mocoso"

Me giré para verlo y le contesté de la forma más seca posible:

-"Si es sobre Sakura te aclaro que ni siquiera tú me va a impedir acercarme a ella"

Terminé de bajar los últimos escalones, me subí a mi coche y salí de la propiedad lo más rápido posible. Es claro que Touya protegerá a su hermana a toda costa, pero ya me había propuesto un plan y ni él ni nadie me van a frenar para lograr mi objetivo; si quiere ayudar bien, y si lo que pretende es alejarme de su Sakura, pues entonces que _comience la guerra_.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Touya regresó al interior de la casa con una sonrisa altanera, sería interesante después de todo su breve regreso a Japón. Se dirigió a la sala para conversar un poco con su hermana, y cuando la encontró ahí no estaba sola.

Un niño de unos 5 años la acompañaba, de cabellos negro y mirada azulada y llena de vida, en cuando vio a Touya se hizo chiquito para esconderse detrás de Sakura, ésta al ver la reacción del niño buscó la causa de su temor.

El joven se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales, mientras contemplaba a la personita que se escondía detrás de su hermana.

-"Así que él es Shigure".- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-"Sí, es él, anda Shigure, saluda a mi hermano".- le dijo, Sakura mientras sacaba al niño de su escondite detrás de ella.

El niño se paró, y con un poco de miedo se fue acercando al joven. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Touya le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-"Hola pequeño, yo soy Touya"

-"Touya nii-san… yo soy Shigure, es… es… un gusto"

-"¿Sabes?, mi hermana me ha contado mucho sobre ti"

-"¿Y qué te ha dicho?"

-"Ella dice que eres un chico muy inteligente, pero pensé que eras más alto"

-"Yo soy alto".- dijo Shigure mientras se ponía de puntitas. Los hermanos no pudieron evitar reírse por el comentario.

-"No te preocupes, algún día serás muy alto"

-"Tan alto como onii-chan".- Touya puso una cara interrogante en su rostro y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, quien estaba algo roja por el comentario del niño.

-"Onii-chan es el novio de Sakura".- contestó Shigure a la pregunta no formulada por el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-"El mocoso no es novio de Sakura, Shigure".- dijo Touya con una vena palpitándole del enojo.

-"No, no lo es aún".- atacó el niño, defendiendo a Shaoran.-"pero él ya tiene mi permiso para serlo, por cierto nii-san… ¿tú no tienes novia?, ah o tal vez como ya eres más grande tengas esposa"

-"Muy bien Shigure es hora de dormir".- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba del sofá toda roja y con una sonrisa en el rostro, al ver que su hermano se había quedado helado con las interrogantes del infante.- "Dile buenas noches a Touya"

-"Buenas noches Touya nii-san, espero que pueda conocer a tu esposa pronto".- terminó de rematar Shigure mientras salía del lugar con Sakura tomada de la mano.

Touya no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de los niños de hoy en día… eran realmente increíbles.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Un hombre se encontraba en su escritorio, con una botella de licor y un vaso con el líquido, mientras observaba la fotografía de una bella mujer de cabellos negros ondulados, y unos ojos verdes muy bellos. La mujer le sonreía a la cámara mientras posaba con un elegante vestido blanco y un sombrero a juego. Por el movimiento de su cabello se podía apreciar que había mucho viento cuando se hacía la toma.

Unos toques a la puerta del despacho sacaron de sus pensamientos al hombre; no dijo nada, pero aún así un joven entro al lugar, iba a prender las luces para iluminar el despacho pero fue interrumpido por el ocupante del lugar.

-"No prendas la luz"

El joven obedeció, pero a pesar de la oscuridad, el despacho era iluminado por el reflejo de la luna que entraba por el gran ventanal detrás del escritorio. El chico se sentó frente al hombre para conversar.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"¿Por qué sigues tratando así a Sakura?"

El hombre levantó la vista del retrato, a la de su primogénito, era una mirada dura y sin sentimiento.

-"Sabes muy bien por qué lo hago"

-"Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó"

-"No tendrá la culpa pero sabes por qué lo hago". –repitió.

-"Ella es tu hija"

-"¡Ella no es mi hija!"

El hombre estrelló el vaso aun con licor sobre una de las paredes del lugar, haciendo que este se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Sin embargo, el joven no se inmutó por tal acción, siguió sentado mirando a su padre desafiante, mientras que lo veía con la respiración agitada y la furia reflejada en sus ojos y en su rostro.

-"Ya es hora de que ella sepa la verdad".- dijo el joven

-"Pues entonces dísela".

-"No me corresponde a mí decírselo, aunque te advierto algo papá, si la haces sufrir más de la cuenta no te lo perdonaré.

El muchacho se paró de su asiento, y se encamino a la puerta pero su padre lo detuvo:

-"Aunque le diga la verdad, el hecho de que ella no es mi hija no cambiará en nada".

Touya se dio la vuelta para enfrentar una vez más a su padre:

-"¿Por qué dudas que ella sea tu hija?"

-"Tú sabes por qué". –volvió a decir como si no pudiera decir otra cosa.

-"¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello?"

-"Con saber todo lo que paso es suficiente para mí"

-"Te arrepentirás después de todo esto, papá"

Y ahora sin que su padre lo detuviera salió del despacho dejando al hombre contemplando la fotografía de quien en vida había sido su esposa.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura**_

El viernes por la noche se iba a realizar la cena con los Li por la llegada de mi hermano. Touya estaba muy entusiasmado por ver a Faren, pues a pesar de que nunca hubo amor de por medio, los une una gran amistad.

Durante el domingo Touya y yo estuvimos jugando con Shigure, lo llevamos a pasear al parque de diversiones; mientras el niño trataba de sacarle toda la información posible sobre su vida a mi hermano. Fue el día más divertido en mucho tiempo, pues el día de ayer terminó bastante mal.

Y aunque el idiota de Li jure por todos los dioses que ni él ni su grupo de estúpidos amigos estuviera detrás de la cita que tuvimos ayer, y digo cita a falta de otro nombre, no le creo nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Mi hermano nos ha contado sobre como va la compañía del otro lado del mundo, de cómo se ha incrementado no sé qué cosa; y de que la producción esto y lo otro. La verdad la economía y la administración no se me daban mucho. Dijo, también, que sus dos amigos están allá con él; Yukito Tsukishiro es un chico de lentes, que cuando Touya pasaba por mí a la secundaria, muchas veces lo acompañaba, y las tontas chicas de la escuela estaban embobadas con ellos, inclusive recibían declaraciones y las típicas cosas cursis y patéticas que hacían las idiotas adolescentes sin cerebros.

La otra amiga de ellos, Nakuru Akisuki, era una loca, cada vez que veía a mi hermano se le lanzaba encima, y no la podían despegar de él. Además la muy igualada me estiraba los cachetes cuando me saludaba, y me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que hacía que se me fuera el aire. Ella también pasaba por la secundaria cuando tenían algún trabajo que hacer en equipo y muchas veces se encargó de espantarle a las pretendientas de mi hermano, pero con la que nunca tuvo la batalla ganada fue con Faren Li, pues ella era la mejor amiga de mi hermano.

Ahora los tres trabajan en las oficinas de la compañía en América. Mi hermano dice que son un gran equipo y que está muy contento de estar con ellos en el lugar. _Aunque yo lo necesite más aquí_.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, mi hermano y yo estábamos en la sala esperando a los invitados, mientras que mi padre estaba encerrado en su despacho.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Haruko fue la encargada de ir a recibir a los invitados, mientras que Shigure observaba desde la puerta de la sala.

-"Shigure, vete o tu madre te regañara".- le dijo Touya mientras se ponía de pie.

-"Es que quiero conocer a tu novia, nii-san".- dijo para luego irse muy decepcionado a la cocina. No puede evitar sonreír por la cara que puso mi hermano cuando el niño dijo eso, y así, con la sonrisa en mi rostro entraron los Li.

Hien e Ieran venían tomados de la mano; como siempre, parecían el matrimonio perfecto. Faren entró emocionada y al ver a mi hermano se le lanzó a los brazos:

-"¡_Osito_… cuanto tiempo sin verte!"

Todos reímos por el apodo que le decía la hermana de Shaoran a Touya, y es que, como olvidar aquella obra de teatro escolar de la primaria, donde mi hermano interpreto a un osito que se perdía en el bosque y una jovencita, interpretado por Faren Li, lo ayudaba a regresar con su familia, atravesando diversas amenazas, claro. Recuerdo que ese día fui con mi madre a ver la obra. Fue de los últimos momentos que pasé junto a ella, y ahora que lo pienso mejor, nunca me dijeron de qué enfermedad había muerto, además de que no recuerdo que estuviese enferma.

-"Faren, ya te he dicho que no me digas así".- se defendió Touya que estaba todo rojo, mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-"Para mí, siempre serás mi osito, osito".- dijo Faren al tiempo que le depositaba un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano, cosa que no agradó para nada al novio de la chica.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta de la sala contemplando la escena. Traía con él su estuche donde guardaba los trabajos; al parecer hoy sería el día que le mostraría a mi hermano sus _grandiosos_ diseños sobre el automóvil en el que ha estado trabajando.

Durante la semana no me había dirigido la palabra; ni habíamos trabajado en el proyecto; y es que al parecer si fue cierto que Tomoyo no sabía que iríamos a ese lugar. Aunque, he notado que esa chica se pone nerviosa cuando entra el profesor Hiraguizawa, pero bueno es su vida y no me interesa, así como tampoco me interesa si Li me habla o no, pues desde que volvió Touya no necesito de su compañía, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco sola cuando no me está molestando.

¿Será que me volví una masoquista que necesita de ese idiota para no sentirse tan sola?

Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no me gustaban sus atenciones… sí, me irritaban y provocaba que el fastidio creciera en mí, pero me hacía sentir tan bien. No sé… sentirme… sentirme importante… _y querida_.

¿Querida?

No, definitivamente eso no podía ser.

-"Buenas noches a todos".- ese era mi papá, quien acababa de salir de su despacho. Seguramente ha estado tomando, es lo único que hace cuando está encerrado en ese lugar.

Estrechó la mano de su socio y la de su esposa, también saludo a Li y al novio de Faren.

-"Pero que linda pareja hacen ustedes dos, en serio Touya, te perdiste de un buen partido".- mi padre era algo especial cuando no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero aún estaba cuerdo por lo que se veía. No entendía cómo podía ser tan poco sutil para decir las cosas. La mirada que le lanzó el novio de Faren era una llena de fuego… y la verdad es que lo comprendo.

-"Pasemos al comedor, vamos vamos… oh, Shaoran veo que por fin trajiste tus diseños, excelente, excelente"

Esto es definitivo…

Creo que la bebida hace que nos volvamos más alegres de lo normal.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa Faren y mi hermano se contaban todas las vivencias que habían tenido en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Sentía una mirada clavada sobre mí, y esa mirada tenia un color ámbar.

La cena terminó con un delicioso postre, y después de eso mi padre, mi hermano, Kai -el novio de Faren-, el señor Hien y Li, fueron al despacho para ver los diseños de Shaoran. Yo me quedé con la señora Ieran y Faren en la sala, mientras ellas tomaban un té.

-"¿Y cómo has estado, querida Sakura?".- me preguntó la señora Ieran. Ella era amable, y supongo que quería serlo conmigo.

-"Bien, ahora que Touya regresó estoy muy contenta"

-"Pero no se va a quedar mucho tiempo ¿verdad?".- dijo Faren con algo de tristeza… sentimiento que compartía con ella, pues no quería que mi hermano se fuera tan pronto.

-"Sí, sólo vino a una juntas con los socios para dar los balances de las oficinas de América"

-"Es una lástima que no se quede por más tiempo".- comentó Faren, mientras bebía de su té.

-"Así que Shaoran ya terminó con su diseño".- pregunté a su madre, quien me miró algo sorprendida, y no supe por qué.

-"No sabía que llamabas a mi hermano por su nombre".- comentó Faren con una sonrisa traviesa, y supe por qué su madre me había mirado así.

-"Era obvio que con el tiempo iban a terminar siendo grandes amigos como sus hermanos mayores".- expresó la señora Ieran. –"Sólo espero que esta vez todo termine en matrimonio".- concluyó.

¿Ah?

¿¡Qué!?

-"Yo también lo espero".- dijo Faren, mientras brindaba con su madre por la propuesta que hizo.

Que mujeres tan raras.

Pretendían que me casara con el galán mal pagado.

Ni loca aceptaría algo como eso.

Es más mi hermano se negaría ante tal proposición.

Y ni que la hubiera… porque Li no quería nada más de mí que refregarme en la cara de todos sus estúpidos amigos.

¿Verdad?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran **_

Estaba nervioso mientras les explicaba a los hombres que se encontraban en el despacho, todos mis planos sobre mi creación. Mi padre y Kai no paraban de asentir y dar su aprobación a todo lo que yo decía; el señor Kinomoto ya no estaba tan tomado como cuando llegamos aunque su concentración no estaba del todo dirigida a mí. El único que no cambiaba su semblante era el hermano de Sakura; estaba bastante serio y muy atento a cualquier falla de mi parte para decir que mi proyecto no era bueno. Aunque por supuesto, que no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

Luego de veinte minutos mostrando cada parte del diseño, terminé con mi demostración y mi padre y Kai aplaudieron cuando tomé asiento en el sofá junto a ellos.

-"Pues sin duda se ve prometedor Shaoran, ¿tú que dices, Touya?"

El mayor de los hermanos me miró con su expresión ceñuda y después dirigió la mirada a su progenitor.

-"Me parece bien padre, pero después de todo tú eres el que dice la última palabra"

-"Bien, en ese caso, manos a la obra, dentro de dos semanas estará listo el contrato para que pases a firmarlo a la oficina, y te digamos cuanto te corresponderá de las ventas por el diseño"

-"Muy bien señor, como usted diga"

-"Oye Shao, pero no le has puesto nombre, ¿todavía no piensas en uno?".- cuestionó Kai, lo cual me hizo recordar _ese_ pequeño detalle.

-"Es verdad hijo, piensa en uno que te guste, ¿el nombre de alguna chica, quizás?".- comentó mi padre mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Padre".- dije con un sonrojo tan potente que hizo que casi todos los presentes se rieran, excepto claro, Touya Kinomoto.

-"Entonces no se diga más, en dos semanas pasas para firmar el contrato, ¿de acuerdo muchacho?".- el señor Kinomoto me extendió la mano para cerrar el negocio.

-"De acuerdo, señor"

-"Bienvenido a Automotriz Kinomoto, Li Shaoran"

-"¿Que dices de una partida de naipes para celebrar, Fujitaka?" –preguntó mi padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Él estaba orgulloso, y no había algo que me pusiera más feliz que eso… aunque mi felicidad se veía opacada por un asunto que no había salido de mi cabeza…

-"Excelente idea Hien, ¿no vienes Touya?"

-"Si me permiten, quisiera charlar un momento con Shaoran"

-"Entonces Kai se nos unirá"

-"Claro, suegro". –musitó rendido el pobre. Quise reír… no había quién pudiera decirle que no a Hien Li.

Cuando los demás salieron se formó un silencio muy pesado en el despacho. Touya tomó asiento detrás del escritorio de vidrio de su padre y yo me senté frente a él. Aún mantenía su actitud seria, y claro que sabía de lo que quería hablar conmigo, y no era precisamente un tema para felicitarme por mi diseño.

-"¿Qué pretendes con Sakura?"

Este tipo era directo, no se andaba con rodeos ni nada. Y en parte, eso me alegraba.

-"Ya que tú vas directo al grano, yo también seré sincero contigo, Sakura me gusta… y me gusta mucho; no pretendo jugar con ella si es lo que te preocupa, simplemente quiero que ella sea feliz, quiero saber por qué es fría con los demás, por qué no deja que las otras personas la quieran… quiero conocerla, y que me conozca, porque yo la quiero… y la quiero de verdad".

Touya se paró de su silla, y por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear, sabía defenderme, pero esperaba no usar la fuerza física contra Kinomoto, y mucho menos después de que su padre aceptara mi proyecto. Aunque si era por Sakura, yo estaba completamente dispuesto a agarrarme a golpes, fuera por sobre el proyecto, por sobre mí, por sobre Touya Kinomoto… por sobre el orgullo de mi padre…

Por sobre todo…

Sin embargo, los pasos de él se dirigieron al gran ventanal donde se podía contemplar el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas y la luna menguante.

Touya suspiró, y agachó la cabeza.

-"Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano".- regresó su mirada hacia mi y continuó.- "Sakura no siempre fue así con las personas, era una niña encantadora y muy alegre, toda la casa se llenaba con el sonido de sus risas, creo que fue la época donde éramos una familia".

Su relato calmado me sorprendió… pero no me quedé callado, tenía que averiguar.

-"¿Lo dices por la muerte de tu madre?"

-"Así es, pero hay algo que Sakura no sabe de la muerte de mi madre"

-"¿Qué pasó?".- pregunté con sorpresa, aunque sabía que no recibiría respuesta.

Touya volvió a suspirar, y esta vez sonrió. –"No puedo decírtelo, pero algo que sí debes saber, es que Sakura sufrirá mucho después de que se entere, y es ahí donde sabré si eres merecedor del cariño de mi hermana"

-"Yo siempre estaré para tu hermana, no importa si ella no lo quiere, yo siempre la cuidaré"

Lo dije con mucha decisión y las palabras salieron de mí porque era lo que realmente sentía, si era necesario que me pusieran en el detector de mentiras lo aceptaría con tal de que me creyeran todo lo que decía.

Pero no sería necesario, supe que Touya me creía.

-"Veo que el monstruo te trae muy mal"

-"No le digas así".- recriminé a Touya mucho más relajado, pues con esa frase me dio a entender que contaba con su aprobación.

-"Yo le diré como se me antoje, soy su mayor y merezco su respeto, mocoso"

-"Lo que tú digas, osito".- dije mientras salía del despacho dejando a Touya vencido en su propio juego.

La vida me estaba sonriendo otra vez.

Mi proyecto fue aprobado.

Touya Kinomoto me dio su permiso para acercarme a Sakura.

Aunque no lo necesitara, porque ya me lo había propuesto.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Pero las palabras que dijo Touya sobre el pasado, me dieron un mal presentimiento.

¿Sabría algo de esto el señor Kinomoto?

¿Era eso por lo cual trataba a Sakura con tanto desprecio?

Tenía que averiguar ese secreto para proteger a Sakura.

Para protegerla de un pasado oculto… de eso estaba seguro.

Para no verla sufrir nunca más…

… Y para que me mostrara una de sus hermosas sonrisas sinceras… esas que me dejaban sin aliento.

Simplemente, para que sonriera siempre…

… porque lo único que yo quería… era que fuera feliz.

Sólo eso.

_**Continuara…. **_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Amadas lectoras y amado lector (¿Así esta bien?) buenos días, buenas tardes, o buenas noches… no cabe duda que cuando tu máxima fuente de inspiración puedes hacer esto y más, y es que mi amado muso me visito y me llene de ánimos para terminar este capitulo. Hay que agradecerle, él sabe quien es. **

**Así que es para mi un placer volver a traerles un capitulo de esta historia, sé que prometí que verían un capitulo de "El valle de las Rosas", pero que creen… mi hermana mayor esta de vacaciones (¡oh no! sálvese quien pueda OO) y es que es medio fastidiosa, además de soportar sus arranques de gritos o de ternura o de simplemente vivir preguntando lo más obvio ¬¬, estoy deseando que se acaben pronto sus vacaciones (hay que mala soy XD), así que si me dan ideas para correrla de la casa y que pueda escribir tranquilamente, se los agradeceré con el capitulo jajaja.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué secreto guardan los hombres de la familia Kinomoto? Jujuju sin duda uno que hará que Sakura (y todos ustedes) comprendan el comportamiento de Fujitaka hacia ella. ¿Qué nombre le pondrá Shaoran al automóvil que acaba de diseñar XD? Jajaja. Hagan sus apuestas. O descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de esta emocionante historia. **

**Muchas gracias por sus muestras de apoyo (o sea los reviews) y a los que no mandan, pero leen la historia, no tengan miedo, no como humanos jajaja y mándenme su opinión o al menos un WOW jajaja.**

**Saludos y besos desde el refugio antibombas… (No tiene nombre, debería pensar uno X3)**

**Angel Zafiro.**


	7. Mentiras Verdaderas

Fría como el viento

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Inspirado en la canción de Luís Miguel **_**"Fría como el viento"**_** del álbum **_**"Un hombre busca a una mujer"**_** (si tienen tiempo escúchenla y entenderán la razón detrás de este fic)**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** Estoy muy contenta porque gracias a ustedes llegué a uno de mis propósitos que era conseguir los 100 reviews, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas y todos ustedes, pero en especial a la persona que cruzó la meta que buscaba, y por increíble que se vea, es la persona que más me ha ayudado en esta historia, mi Madre, mi Sensei, ****Goddess Aeris****, el staff de esta historia tuvo una entrevista con ella y fue esto lo que nos contó:**

**Staff:** Díganos señorita ¿qué se siente ser el review 100?:

GA:** Ah, bueno me siento muy honrada al ser el importantísimo y destacado (xD) review 100 n.n se siente tan genial, aunque todos son importantes.**

**Staff: **¿Y qué le diría a nuestra autora?:

GA:** Pues me alegra mucho que confíe en mí para la revisión, y me siento realmente orgullosa n.n**

**Staff: **¿Algún mensaje para los fans?:

GA:** xD ja ja, mm... ¡dejen reviews! xD**

**Así que sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en las notas de autora.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Las palabras que dijo Touya sobre el pasado, me dieron un mal presentimiento._

_¿Sabría algo de esto el señor Kinomoto?_

_¿Era eso por lo cual trataba a Sakura con tanto desprecio?_

_Tenía que averiguar ese secreto para proteger a Sakura._

_Para protegerla de un pasado oculto… de eso estaba seguro. _

_Para no verla sufrir nunca más…_

… _Y para que me mostrara una de sus hermosas sonrisas sinceras… esas que me dejaban sin aliento._

_Simplemente, para que sonriera siempre… _

… _porque lo único que yo quería… era que fuera feliz._

_Sólo eso._

**Capitulo siete****:**

"**Mentiras Verdaderas"**

_Miénteme como siempre,_

_Por favor miénteme_

_Necesito creerte_

_Convénceme_

_**Sakura**_

La semana se me había pasado volando. No me di cuenta de que mi hermano tenía que partir a América, hasta que me percaté de que él se estaba despidiendo de mí en el aeropuerto. Fue una sensación de abandono y soledad que llenaba mi alma de incertidumbres e inseguridades. No sabía cuando volvería a verlo, y eso era demasiado para mí… yo lo necesitaba. Lo quería conmigo.

Todavía tengo una sonrisa al recordar como hace una hora el lindo de Shigure se despedía de mi hermano en la sala de la casa.

_**Flash Back**_

Mi hermano venía bajando las escaleras con sus dos maletas; Shigure y yo lo observábamos descender desde la puerta de entrada, el niño no podía acompañar a Touya para despedirlo, pues su madre no se lo permitía, además de que mi padre estaría ahí. Cuando estuvo mi hermano reunido con nosotros, bajó sus maletas y cargó al pequeño que estaba muy triste por su partida.

-"¿En serio tienes que irte, nii-san?".- le preguntó Shigure con la carita triste y haciendo un muy tierno puchero.

-"Así es pequeño. Debo trabajar, pero te prometo que durante las vacaciones de invierno vendré y te traeré un enorme regalo".

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Te lo prometo".- aseguró mi hermano, mientras ponía su mano derecha en su pecho. Luego lo bajó y le alborotó el cabello mientras el niño reía. Me gustaba verlos así… era como si fuéramos una familia. Tres hermanos que se querían.

Amor…

Un sentimiento tan usado para tontas propagandas… uno de los sentimientos tan hermosos que a mí me faltaban.

Si tan sólo todo pudiera ser como en un cuento de hadas… mi hermano se quedaría.

Se quedaría aquí para estar conmigo… para no sentirme sola. Para no sentirme nada como siempre me siento…

Si tan sólo…

-"Tengo un regalo para ti, nii-san".- dijo Shigure, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mientras le extendía una hoja de papel a Touya. Era alguno de los dibujos que hacía el pequeño con sus crayones.- "Lo hice especialmente para ti".

Touya recibió contento el presente. –"¡Vaya!, que buen artista eres".- pero su expresión se ensanchó de sorpresa y la curiosidad se apoderó de mí.

-"Deja ver, hermano".- le quité la hoja de las manos, y observé el dibujo. En él estaba mi hermano con la que parecía ser una chica de cabellera castaña larga y de ojos del mismo tono, ella estaba dibujada con una gran sonrisa y alrededor de ellos había muchos corazoncitos. Abajo una nota que decía: _Nii-san y la chica de linda sonrisa´_. Entonces supe quien era la chica del dibujo.

-"Sin duda reflejaste la personalidad de Faren en tu dibujo, Shigure".- comenté a mi hermano al tiempo que le devolvía el dibujo, y no pude evitar reírme al ver el rostro de mi hermano.- "Será mejor que nos vayamos o perderás tu vuelo, hermano".

-"Cuídate mucho, nii-san, y espero que cuando vuelvas traigas a la chica de linda sonrisa".- Shigure se despedía de nosotros desde la puerta y moviendo la mano con su saludo infantil, mientras yo trataba de meter a mi hermano al automóvil, pues él aún no salía de su impresión.

-"Ese niño tiene una imaginación muy grande".- dijo Touya cuando el coche se puso en marcha, siendo conducido por uno de los chóferes de la compañía.

-"Pues yo creo que siempre está en lo cierto cuando dice las cosas".- le contesté sin darme cuenta de mis propias palabras. Pero mi hermano sí se había dado cuenta de eso, y me miró sorprendido.

Quise morirme en ese mismo instante. ¡Por Dios! Shigure había dicho tantas cosas de Shaoran como mi novio que YO en estos momentos NO podía estar diciendo de que tenía razón en TODO lo que decía. Es decir… es decir… ¡eso no iba a suceder!

-"Creo que tienes razón".- dijo por fin mi hermano mirando por la ventanilla las calles de la ciudad.

No. No en todo tenía razón.

Suspiré, y miré hacia la ventana para centrar mi atención en otros asuntos.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Luego de eso no habíamos hablado más hasta la despedida. Me dolió. Y me dolió mucho, pero no lo demostré… o al menos, no con acciones. En ese momento, mis ojos habían quemado, pero ni una lágrima salió de ellos… ¿para qué? a nadie le importaba… no valía la pena llorar únicamente para incomodar a mi hermano. Él no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera una idiota.

Estaba ahí… en frente mío, pero yo no podía mirarlo sin echarme a llorar en sus brazos.

El clima durante la semana había estado horrible. No ha parado de llover después de la cena que tuvimos con la familia Li, algunas veces no me gustaba que lloviera. Esta era una de esas ocasiones, pues mi hermano va a viajar y espero que llegue con bien a su destino.

-"Monstruo… que no piensas despedirte".- Touya hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos mientras extendía su mano para que me acercara a abrazarlo.

Fue un momento de tranquilidad mezclado con la tristeza, otra vez iba a estar sola en esa casa tan grande, atrapada entre cuatro paredes, consumiendo mi vida sin hacer otra cosa más que lamentarme de lo patética que es mi vida.

-"Cuídate mucho hermano, y llama cuando hayas llegado, ¿ok?".- pedí a Touya mientras él limpiaba las furtivas y desgraciadas lágrimas que habían escapado de mis traicioneros ojos. Mi hermano me tomó por la cabeza e hizo que me recargara en su pecho. Su colonia me llegó de golpe al olfato y la sensación de paz volvió a mí.

-"No dejes que papá te reprima, Sakura. Pace lo que pace, todo estará bien".- me separé de él con la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Miré por el hombro de mi hermano a mi papá quien nos miraba mientras hacía unas llamadas en su teléfono. –"Lo recordarás, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Por qué dices eso, Touya?"

-"Pronto lo sabrás, y si necesitas algo, hay una persona que te puede ayudar mientras yo no estoy aquí. Confía en él, te quiere y te aprecia mucho… más de lo que te imaginas".

Lo miré como si se le hubiese caído la cabeza al suelo.

¿De quién me estará hablando mi hermano?

-"Osito… vuelve pronto por favor".- Faren Li saltó sobre mi hermano y se le colgó al cuello, la expresión de Touya hizo que me riera, olvidando por un momento sus palabras.- "Promete que vendrás a mi boda, ¿si?"

-"No creo que a tu novio le guste verme ahí"

-"Bah, Kai no dirá nada, además, tú serás mi invitado principal, no puedes faltar"

Los hermanos Li también estaban ahí para despedir a mi hermano, de Faren comprendía su motivo en este lugar, pero… ¿qué hacia el idiota de Li aquí?, supongo que cuidar a su hermana, así como Touya cuida de mí. El galán barato se fue acercando a donde estábamos, Faren se hizo a un lado mientras su hermano y el mío estrechaban las manos.

-"Recuerda cumplir tu promesa, mocoso".

-"Siempre la tengo presente. Nunca falto a una promesa"

Faren sonrió complacida ante la escena, y yo sólo me sentía desubicada.

¿En qué momento Touya Kinomoto se había convertido en _amigo íntimo_ de Shaoran Li?

¿De qué me perdí?

¿En qué termo me habían encerrado?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran**_

No sé por qué estoy aquí.

Hoy era el día en el que Touya Kinomoto partiría de regreso a las oficinas de su padre en América. Y Faren me había traído a rastras hasta el aeropuerto para verlo antes de que se fuera.

_**Flash Back**_

-"Anda hermanito vamos, quiero ver a mi osito antes de que se vaya, no sé cuando volverá, y además quiero invitarlo a mi boda".- me insistió mi hermana una hora atrás.

-"No quiero ir Faren. ¿Por qué no vas con mamá?"

-"Mamá salió y no sé a que hora regresará, si vas, tal vez puedas ver a la linda de Sakura. Seguro estará ahí"

Me sonrojé tras la revista que leía en ese momento y mi hermana se empezó a reír. Con uno de sus movimientos ágiles me quitó lo revista y me observó de manera traviesa, dejando al descubierto mi expresión.

-"Sabía que te gustaba ella. ¡Kawaii! ¡¡Estás enamorado de Sakura!!".- exclamó tan fuerte que si hubiese tenido algo a mano, estoy seguro de habérselo lanzado sólo para callarla. Demonios, tenía una bocota más enorme que un cocodrilo. En ese instante la miré con un sonrojo imposible de evitar, y el rostro más irritado que hubiera recordado, y al instante ella cambió su semblante a uno más serio.- "¿Ya le has dicho lo que sientes?"

Suspiré, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir ocultando lo que ya de por si era obvio? Pero algo en la mirada de Faren me hizo darme cuenta de que podría confiar en ella. Se sentó en el sillón frente a mí, dispuesta a escucharme.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser hablar de amor con una hermana que, por sobre todas las cosas, es romántica?

Uh… no me lo digan. Esto ya da miedo.

La miré por un segundo, fijamente, para luego negar con la cabeza. Faren suspiró –algo de por sí muy extraño en ella –y tomó mis manos con cariño. En otra oportunidad la habría mandado a volar… pero creo que esta vez… lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba apoyo moral.

_Aunque sea el de mi alocada y escandalosa hermana mayor_.

-"¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada? Oportunidades seguramente has tenido". –dijo, haciendo presión con una de sus manos.

-"Ella no confía en mí, y eso no me ayuda mucho". –repliqué, largando un resoplido.

-"Eso sí es un problema. Además dudo que Touya te acepte si logras acercarte a ella"

-"No Faren, él me apoya. Me dio su permiso"

Mi hermana puso una cara tan rara en ella, como si le hubiese dado una cachetada o hubiese dicho la blasfemia más imposible del mundo.

-"¿Touya te dijo eso?" –preguntó incrédula, como quien preguntaría: _'¿Los cerdos vuelan?'_

-"No directamente, pero sí".- le respondí lo más calmado posible. Luego me ubiqué tomando una gran bocanada de aire, para contarle lo que había sucedido el día que presenté mí proyecto.

-"¿Crees que ese secreto sea algo malo?".- preguntó Faren preocupada por mi relato.

-"Yo espero que no".

Y mi ilusión era estúpida, porque sabía perfectamente que era algo malo. Touya Kinomoto no era de esas personas que exageraban con sus argumentos, ni mucho menos utilizaban excesos.

-"Pero no debemos preocuparnos pues _súper Xiao Lang_ llegará para salvar el día".- dijo Faren levantándose de un brinco de su asiento como si fuera una damisela en peligro. –"Él será capaz de rescatar a la doncella Sakura, aún a costa de su vida. ¡Síii!"

-"Cállate".- le dije mientras me paraba con una sonrisa divertida; pero, indudablemente, rojo por su comentario.

-"¿Entonces sí me acompañas, hermanito?, di que sí".- mi hermana puso sus ojos de cachorrito herido, ese truco siempre le servía con mis padre y con Kai, pero a mí me llegaba a fastidiar hasta que cedía a su chantaje.

-"Está bien, iré por la llaves del auto a mi cuarto"

-"No es necesario aquí están, vamonos".- mi hermana me enseñó el llavero con la letra "S" que tenía mis llaves y me jaló fuera de la casa.

Definitivamente mi hermana estaba loca.

Y no sé si locura de la buena… o de la mala…

Uhh…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Suspiré. Era increíble ver como mi hermana me manipulaba de esa forma.

Levanté la mirada para enfocarla en algún lado que no sea el piso. Ya dejaba de ser divertido verlo.

En el lugar estaban los hermanos Kinomoto despidiéndose, aunque el padre de ellos se mantenía alejado hablando por su teléfono celular, sin perder la vista a sus hijos, pero su mirada no era para nada bondadosa, por el contrario, era calculadora y sin sentimiento alguno.

-"Creo que el señor Kinomoto está un poco enojado".- comentó mi hermana viendo como los hermanos se abrazaban para despedirse.

-"Si no me dices no me doy cuenta".- contesté con sarcasmo.

Sakura no se quería separar de su hermano, y lo comprendía, pues quien sabe cuando volverían a verse. Vi como se apoderaban de ella las lágrimas y sentí que mi corazón se comprimía por el dolor. Quería abrazarla… consolarla… no lo sé, cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Noté que Touya la tomó de la cabeza y la acercó a él, le dijo unas palabras, ella se separó sorprendida. La vista del mayor de los hermanos se dirigió a mí y supe lo que significaba esa mirada.

Faren se acercó al muchacho y se le colgó al cuello, como era su costumbre.

-"Osito… vuelve pronto por favor, promete que vendrás a mi boda, ¿si?"

-"No creo que a tu novio le guste verme ahí".- le dijo Touya, sosteniendo a mi hermana por la cintura. Parecía una despedida cursi de película. Y decía que yo no me acercará a su hermana, pero él sí podía acercarse a la mía, que ironía.

-"Bah, Kai no dirá nada, además, tú serás mi invitado principal. No puedes faltar"

Me fui acercando poco a poco a la pareja. Mi hermana se hizo a un lado pero sin soltarse de Kinomoto. Touya me extendió su mano y yo la estreché.

-"Recuerda cumplir tu promesa, mocoso"

-"Siempre la tengo presente. Nunca falto a una promesa"- le dije mientras le sonreía. Cumpliría la promesa de cuidar a Sakura, y si era necesario protegerla hasta de su propio padre lo haría… y hasta que ella me dejara hacerlo.

-"Osito ¿qué tienes ahí?".- Faren le quitó a Kinomoto una hoja de papel que traía en una de las maletas, y al ver el contenido de esta se le iluminaron los ojos.-"¡Kawaii! Que lindo dibujo, ¿esta soy yo?"

-"Dame eso Faren".- Touya todo rojo, mientras intentaba quitarle la hoja a mi hermana quien ahora se paseaba por el lugar ondeando el papel y huyendo de su amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura**_

¡Genial!

Mi padre se ha llevado el carro con todo y paraguas, ¿y ahora como diablos me voy a ir a casa? Y para rematar no traje mi cartera, así que la conclusión es: no carro, no paraguas, no dinero, no celular.

¿Cómo pudo papá dejarme aquí?

Ahora estoy en la puerta del aeropuerto viendo como la gente que va a tomar sus vuelos entra protegiéndose de la lluvia y muy abrigada, pues cuando llueve hace bastante frío, lo bueno que si venía abrigada. Tengo una opción, tomar un taxi y decirle que cuando lleguemos a la casa le pagaré. ¿Aceptaría llevarme así?

Pero para mi mala suerte ¿o buena? Los hermanos Li salían del lugar también, ambos me miraron curiosos y se acercaron a mí. Lo que me faltaba, que sintieran lastima por mi y me dieran su caridad.

-"Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Qué no te fuiste con tu padre?".- me preguntó Faren. _No estoy aquí porque me encanta ver a la gente como se moja´_ pensé contestarle a su grandiosa pregunta, pero no le iba a contestar así que no les dije nada.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve?".- la voz del idiota de Li hizo que regresará a mirarlo, su expresión era sería, decidida, y por un momento sentí que el calor golpeaba mi rostro. No quise ceder tan fácil, así que fingí ignorar su petición. Pero unos brazos empezaron a empujarme hasta donde estaba estacionado el coche verde de Li.

-"Anda Sakurita vamos que nosotros te llevamos, será divertido el paseo".- Faren me jaló del brazo, aunque se veía débil, su amarre tenia mucha fuerza, cuando llegamos al coche abrió la puerta del copiloto y me metió al vehiculo, mientras su hermano entraba por la otra puerta. Faren cerró mi puerta cuando Li encendió el auto, ella aun no subía a la parte trasera simplemente se despedía de nosotros con la mano sosteniendo su sombrilla.

Bajé el vidrio de mi ventana y le grité a la chica: -"¿Qué no piensas subirte?"

-"Recordé que tengo que ir a ver a una amiga, llévala a su casa hermanito, nos vemos".- y se fue caminando al lado contrario. Miré al idiota de Li pidiendo una explicación, pero él estaba igual o más desubicado que yo.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve entonces?".- me preguntó con la mirada en el volante con algo de ¿nerviosismo?

Suspiré. Ya estaba dentro ¿no? Aún podía salir un tomar el taxi, pero ya que me queda, solo será por hoy…

-"Vamos".- le dije con la mirada en la ventanilla mientras ponía en marcha el coche y recargaba mi cabeza en el cristal frío.

No platicábamos de nada. Mejor, así no tendría que soportar sus comentarios hipócritas, pero mi paz no duró mucho.

-"Sé que te duele la partida de tu hermano… pero… sabes que puedes contar con las personas que te quieren"

No supe que contestarle, ¿Qué no vio que la única persona que me quiere de verdad se acaba de subir a un avión rumbo a América?

-"Tú no sabes nada Li, así que te agradecería que no te metieras en mi vida"

-"Es cierto, no sé nada sobre ti, por eso ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones que quiero ser tu amigo, y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

Este chico de verdad tiene complejo de cuchillito de palo, que insistente es. No se porque pero sus palabras hicieron que riera.

-"Eres demasiado optimista lo sabías"

Él también sonrió y contestó.-"Solo quiero que seas feliz"

Ahora si estaba sorprendida y de nuevo el calor subió a mi rostro. ¿De verdad podría confiar en él?

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

La lluvia siguió azotando la metrópolis de Tokio y sus alrededores. Parecía que no removería en muchos días y las calles de la ciudad estaban casi desiertas. Algunas personas salían refugiadas con sus paraguas procurando no mojarse más de la cuenta.

Era curioso ver los colores llamativos de los paraguas desde el quinto piso, pues cuando no tienes nada que hacer, encuentras lo que sea para divertirte; como observar pasar a la gente esquivando la posible mojada que les diera algún automóvil que anduviera a toda velocidad.

Hacía dos días que no había clases en la universidad y para un maestro que estaba sin nada que hacer en su casa era algo aburrido y lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que revisar el avance de sus alumnos en los proyectos que les había pedido, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. A veces los días lluviosos le daban mucha pereza.

Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de su sofá para relajar su mente, pero era imposible cuando tus pensamientos están dirigidos a una chica que te roba hasta el sueño; una chica de ojos amatistas y linda sonrisa, una chica espontánea y divertida, una chica que estaba prohibida para él; pues ella era su alumna y él su profesor, y aún cuando se dijera que para el amor no hay edad, su problema no era ese, sino su relación en la escuela.

Sabía que hacía mal al estar enamorado de ella, porque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había caído por ella. Estaba profundamente enamorado de esa chica, pero no pudo evitar que el sentimiento creciera cuando se comenzaron a tratar. Aunque ella es una chica que lo tiene todo, dinero, posición social, y demás lujos, él no le pudo ofrecer eso, su carrera la terminó gracias a una beca y ahora que era profesor novato quería formarse una carrera antes de sentar cabeza con alguien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su puerta, ¿Quién podría ser con esta lluvia? Además no conocía a muchas personas en la ciudad. Sólo a una.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la vio, parada en el umbral de su puerta, escurriendo agua por su largo cabello negro y sus ropas. Tenía la cabeza baja y su semblante triste. Y una bolsa pequeña a sus pies.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¿Puedo pasar?"

El profesor se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la joven, ella tomó su bolso y entró en el departamento. La chica se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala, mientras el profesor le daba una toalla para que se secara y fue a prepararle una bebida caliente.

Cuando le dio la taza con café se sentó a un lado de ella, ambos con la mirada al frente en un profundo silencio.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Tomoyo?".- repitió su pregunta el profesor. Más no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica. El hombre suspiró y se paró de su lugar, llamaría a la casa Daidouji para decir que la chica estaba bien.

-"No quiero regresar a mi casa".- dijo por fin Tomoyo sin moverse de donde estaba.-"No quiero volver".- y una lagrimas la traicionaron.

Eriol se acercó a ella para consolarla, la abrazó y ella rompió en llanto entre sus brazos.

-"¿Por qué no quieres volver, Tomoyo?"

-"Mi madre… mi madre… me quiere mandar… a estudiar para que termine la carrera en Europa… y yo… no quiero que nos separen…"

Eriol abrazó con más fuerza a la chica, es cierto, estaba enamorado de ella y ella también lo estaba de él, pero no iba a dejar que arruinará su vida por él.

-"Debes de volver a tu casa Tomoyo, tu madre debe estar preocupada"

Ella se separó del hombre totalmente sorprendida y aún llorando. No podía creer que él dijera eso, ¿Acaso no la quería?

-"No me malinterpretes querida, te quiero demasiado como para que arruines tu vida huyendo así de tus problemas"

-"Pero yo quiero estar contigo"

-"Y yo contigo mi amor, pero sabes que no podemos llevar una relación fuera de lugar, además… yo no te puedo dar los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada"

-"Eso no importa".- Tomoyo se aferró al cuerpo de Eriol, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.-"No me dejes por favor, te quiero a ti, eso es lo único que importa"

Suspiró. No sabía que hacer, la acarició el cabello para que se tranquilizara.

-"Haremos algo, puedes quedarte hoy aquí para que pienses lo que vas a hacer y ya mañana platicaremos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella asintió y decidió descansar un momento en los brazos de su amado profesor.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura**_

He pensado mucho en lo último que dijo mi hermano antes de su partida. Y ha surgido en mí la duda. ¿Qué habría querido decirme?

Necesitaba saber de qué hablaba, me sentía atrapada en un secreto a voces que desconocía, quería que alguien me dijera qué pasaba. Pero no sabía que era o a quien preguntarle.

Aunque mis posibilidades se redujeron a una sola persona, a una persona que era un completo extraño para mí, pues aunque compartiéramos el mismo apellido y el mismo techo, nunca he sabido la causa por la cual me desprecia tanto.

Tenía que hablar de una vez por todas…

… con mi padre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran**_

Estoy en la oficina de Kinomoto desde la mañana, aproveché que no hubo clases en la universidad para venir a firmar el contrato. La verdad se me hizo exorbitante la suma de dinero que me iban a pagar siendo que apenas era un novato.

Antes de firmar el contrato lo leí detenidamente, pero había un espacio vacío en donde debería ir el nombre del diseño.

-"Debes de ponerle nombre al modelo, o te reducirá un cinco por ciento el total de la paga porque los ingenieros se encargarían de ponerle nombre".- me dijo el representante legal de la compañía. En el despacho de Kinomoto sólo estábamos nosotros tres, aunque el dueño de la compañía miraba por el ventanal de su oficina.

Traté de presionar a mi cerebro para buscar un buen nombre. Era increíble que pudiera construir un auto tan genial pero un simple nombre no me salía de ningún lado. Fijé mi vista en una fotografía en el escritorio de Kinomoto, y una idea muy loca llegó a mi mente… en el retrato estaba una familia, una mujer de cabellos negros sostenía en sus piernas a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes, esos ojos que en el presente me tenían fascinados.

Tomé el bolígrafo del escritorio y escribí el nombre del auto. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en mí, y firmé el contrato.

-"Excelente señor Li. Bueno me retiro, que tengan un buen día".- el representante salió de la oficina y nos dejó solos a Kinomoto y a mí. El aire se llenó de un tenso silencio.

-"¿Y cómo llamaste al proyecto?"

Sonreí, no sabía si contestarle o no, aunque sería una falta de respeto. Le diría la verdad… a medias.

-"Le puse el nombre de la chica que me gusta"

-"¡Vaya! Entonces que afortunada será esa jovencita, su nombre será visto en todo el mundo"

-"Ya lo creo señor Kinomoto, si me disculpa debo ir a ver a mi padre".- saludé con una reverencia a Kinomoto y salí del despacho sin esperar su respuesta.

Me dirigí por el pasillo a la oficina de mi padre. No estaba su secretaría ni él en la oficina, así que pensé que ya estaría en casa, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar así que me dispuse abandonarlo, pues ya lo gente también se marchaba a sus casas, cuando ví una melena castaña entrar a la oficina que abandoné minutos atrás.

Y la curiosidad… pudo más conmigo…

… que con el gato.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura**_

Estaba decidida. Hablaría con mi padre de una vez por todas. Lo enfrentaría para salir de esta incertidumbre y continuar con mi vida. Llegué al edificio de Automotriz Kinomoto y estacioné el coche en el lugar que estaba reservado para mi hermano cuando venía de visita.

Tomé el ascensor y apreté el botón del último piso donde se encontraba la oficina de mi padre. Iba con los nervios de punta, pero ya estaba tomada la decisión y no habría marcha atrás. Al llegar, vi que la mayoría de las oficinas estaban solas, y era porque los fines de semana la gente se iba más temprano.

Cuando estaba parada en la puerta de la oficina principal respiré para calmar mis nervios mientras leía la placa que colgaba en la entrada _Kinomoto Fujitaka, presidente'; _era ahora o nunca.

Entré sin avisar y medio cerré la puerta. Mi padre miraba por el ventanal cómo caía la lluvia en la ciudad, y cómo algunas luces se encendían pues la noche estaba por caer.

Caminé hasta tomar asiento en uno de los sillones frente a su escritorio y me aclaré la garganta para que volteara a verme.

-"Le dije que podía retirarse temprano señorita Miyazaki".- su sorpresa lo delató al verme ahí. –"¿Qué haces aquí?".- preguntó lo más seco y molesto posible.

-"Quiero hablar contigo".- le dije con toda la calma posible y tratando de guardar las apariencias.

-"¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente dinero con lo que te doy?"

-"No se trata de eso".- su comentario había hecho que flaqueara y cuando le contesté estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- "¿Por qué?".- fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de que no pudiera soportar más. La impotencia que me causaba su maldito trato arrollador e indiferente me estaba matando, y ya no podía soportarlo… ya no más.

-"¿Por qué, qué?"

-"¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?".- lloraba mientras le decía lo que tenía guardado desde hace años, y necesitaba oírlo decirme una respuesta. Él simplemente se levantó de su silla y se recargó en su escritorio, mirándome con todo el odio contenido en sus ojos castaños… esos ojos que yo aún recordaba con amor cuando era pequeña… esos ojos que ahora no guardaban ninguno de esos sentimientos hacia mí.

-"Porque no te quiero, tú no eres mi hija, eres hija del amante de tu madre, ¿eso es lo que querías oír?, pues ahí esta"

Esa revelación me tomó por sorpresa y lo miré sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

-"No te creo".- lo enfrenté con la mirada a que me dijera la verdad. Pero su sonrisa malvada me confirmó lo contrario.

-"Pues créelo niña, tú madre me engaño con un tipo y fue y se mató con él en un accidente de carretera mientras huían. Que ironía ¿no lo crees?, soy el dueño de la mayor industria automotriz de toda Asia y mi esposa se muere en un accidente así, es para reír ¿no te parece?" –escupió las palabras tan amargamente, y con esa sonrisa llena de odio que no pude evitar que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-"No insultes la memoria de mi madre"

-"Yo puedo decir lo que se me antoje de esa perdida".- desconocía a ese hombre que me tenía acorralada en mi silla y me miraba con un rencor tan profundo.- "Tu madre estuvo con ese sujeto por más de tres años, y si sabes sumar pequeña mocosa, ella murió cuando tenías tres años, ¿no crees tú que es demasiada coincidencia?, fingió hacerte pasar por mi hija para que no sospechara de su aventura, pero ya ves, se le cayó el teatrito y dejó que cuidara de su hija bastarda".

-"¡Cállate! ¡Es mentira todo lo que me dices!".- me tapé los oídos para no escuchar más mentiras de mi madre, saliendo de la boca del que por años creí era mi _padre_. Sin embargo, el me tomó de las muñecas mientras me paraba de mi asiento obligándome a seguir escuchándolo.

-"¿¡Es lo que querías oír, no!? Pues escúchalo bien, tú no eres mi hija, y nunca te he querido".- Me soltó de su amarré y caí a la silla otra vez. Las lagrimas ya no las podía contener y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.-"Lárgate de aquí, sal de una vez por todas de aquí".

Me levanté con calma de mi asiento mientras seguía el llanto en mí. Y antes de irme le dije.-"Sé que soy tú hija, lo sé"

Y salí corriendo del lugar.

Por fin sabía la verdad.

Una verdad muy amarga.

Una verdad que no podía creer.

Algo en el fondo de mí decía que no era verdad.

Algo en el fondo de mí decía que yo _era_ su hija.

Que lo que decía era porque le dolía la traición.

Pues en nuestros años felices él me amó.

Y yo a él.

Y sé que mi Madre lo amó también.

Se veía en su rostro, se veía en su mirada.

Sólo quería salir de ahí.

Que la lluvia se llevará estas malditas penas.

Porque algo en el fondo de mí, comprendía a mi padre.

Y lo perdonaba, a pesar de todo.

_A pesar de todo…_

… _y de todos._

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora: **

**¿Qué onda? (saludo al estilo Arale) ya no se como saludar porque si digo un sufijo de más me reclaman ¬w¬ así que buscaré nuevas formas de comunicar mi saludo n.n **

**Angel Zafiro aquí con otro capitulo de esta linda historia. Y bueno no sé que comentarles, creo que es más que obvio lo que ha pasado aquí, ¿verdad que ya se esperaban esta revelación? Si se paso Fujitaka al decir cosas de más, pero bueno, el hombre esta ardido por lo que pasó, aunque la pobre de Sakura no tiene la culpa T-T **

**Disculpen que haya subido este capitulo tan tarde, pues verán, yo tengo la culpa por mandarlo tarde a revisar, no culpen a mi Madre por el retraso, ella hizo hasta lo imposible por entregarlo a tiempo. Espero que de verdad no vuelva a suceder esto U.U. Pero espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.**

**Creo que por ahora es todo, y una vez más un saludo y muchos besos para mi muso que es mi fuente de inspiración para esta historia, además de que pronto se mudara a mi refugio / y por cierto, mi hermana ya no tiene vacaciones, jojojo así que ahora si tengo mi espacio vital para escribir .**

**Sin más por el momento, sus respuestas a los reviews como siempre en mi perfil ya saben n.n**

**Saludos y besos a todos.**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	8. I Talk to the Rain

Fría como el viento

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia. (Hasta ahora lo digo XD)

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Salí corriendo del lugar._

_Por fin sabía la verdad._

_Una verdad muy amarga. _

_Una verdad que no podía creer._

_Algo en el fondo de mí decía que no era verdad._

_Algo en el fondo de mí decía que yo era su hija._

_Que lo que decía era porque le dolía la traición._

_Pues en nuestros años felices él me amó._

_Y yo a él._

_Y sé que mi Madre lo amó también._

_Se veía en su rostro, se veía en su mirada._

_Sólo quería salir de ahí._

_Que la lluvia se llevará estas malditas penas._

_Porque algo en el fondo de mí, comprendía a mi padre._

_Y lo perdonaba, a pesar de todo._

_A pesar de todo…_

… _y de todos._

**Capitulo ocho****:**

"**I Talk to the Rain"**

_Como me apena el verte llorar  
_

_Toma mi mano, siéntela  
_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa.  
_

_No llores mas aquí estoy.  
_

_**Shaoran **_

Me fui acercando poco a poco a la puerta, suerte tuve que Sakura no la cerrara por completo. Me puse de espaldas y puse en alerta mis oídos para escuchar la conversación. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que se venía. Al parecer, el momento que Touya me había comentado estaba por llegar.

El señor Kinomoto hablaba de una forma furiosa e irritada. Escuché como Sakura pronunciaba sus argumentos con una tristeza tan grande que sentí deseos de entrar a esa oficina y abrazarla para que supiera que estaba ahí con ella, y luego golpear a su padre por su tremenda osadía. Pero en un segundo escuché una revelación que me tomó por sorpresa, saliendo de los labios de ese hombre.

Un hombre despechado.

-"Porque no te quiero. Tú no eres mi hija, eres hija del amante de tu madre, ¿eso es lo que querías oír?, pues ahí está".

No pude más y me separé de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar a la oficina y romperle la cara a ese _señor_, pero él seguía sacando todo lo que tenía dentro de sí; sus palabras eran veneno, rencor, odio, resentimiento.

No entendía cómo podía guardar tanto odio hacia una persona como Sakura. Está bien, ella a veces no era muy expresiva, y hasta más irritable que lengua de gato, pero Sakura era Sakura… y él… él al menos era la persona con la que creció. ¿No le guardaba ningún tipo de aprecio? Eso no me cabía en la cabeza. ¿Por qué? yo sabía que el hecho de que la amara, no significaba que para todo el mundo fuera alguien agradable… pero…

Seguí prestando atención a la conversación, sin embargo, ahora observando a través del espacio que dejaba la puerta.

Y pude ver la escena claramente; Sakura se tapaba los oídos para no seguir escuchando a su padre, se notaba que lloraba amargamente por todo lo que le decía, mis manos se cerraron en puños cuando Kinomoto la tomó por las muñecas y la hizo levantarse de la silla para que él pudiera seguir insultando la memoria de la madre de Sakura. La soltó y regresó a su lugar detrás de su escritorio. Sakura se paró y caminó a la puerta, pero antes de eso le dijo unas últimas palabras _a su padre_.

No sabía que hacer. Si me quedaba en la puerta se daría cuenta que estuve espiando. En el momento en el que ella salía de la oficina, volví a mi posición original. Desde ahí aprecie el daño que causó en ella saber todo esto, la verdad yo también estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía si debía creerlo o no. Conocí muy poco a la madre de Sakura, siempre la vi como una buena mujer. Amaba a sus hijos y a su esposo; en las comidas que compartíamos en familia se mostraba amable, cordial y cariñosa. Por eso dudaba de las palabras de Kinomoto.

La puerta de la oficina del presidente de Automotriz Kinomoto estaba cerrada, así que salí corriendo a tomar el elevador para buscar a Sakura, sólo esperaba que no cometiera una locura.

El ascensor llegó y apreté el botón del estacionamiento, pero al parecer el tiempo jugaba en mi contra, el aparato iba de lo más lento y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Por fin se abrió en el estacionamiento y busqué con la mirada el Mercedes .blanco de Sakura, cuando di con él, no había nadie dentro y la desesperación creció dentro de mí. Corrí a buscar mi coche y mientras le quitaba la alarma, encendía el motor y salía de ese lugar, miles de pensamientos asaltaron mi mente.

_¿Dónde estaría?_ Era la pregunta que más resonaba en mí, y esta tormenta no ayudaba para nada, sólo esperaba que no hiciera alguna tontería… porque sino yo me encargaría de mostrarle al señor Kinomoto que alguien estaba dispuesto a defender a _su_ propia hija con garras y dientes.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Recorrer las calles de Tokio mientras cae una tormenta, buscando a una persona es desesperante, a pesar de que no hay mucha gente, es como buscar la aguja en el pajar. Llevaba buscándola por más de una hora y no había rastro de ella por ningún lado. Pasé tres veces por el camino que llevaba a su casa y nada.

Temía por ella, si con la calefacción encendida en el carro tenía frío, afuera debe sentirse más, y era justo ahí donde estaba Sakura, vagando por esas calles sin rumbo fijo y yo con la angustia de no saber en qué lugar se encontraba.

Mis manos apretaban fuertemente el volante, mientras mis ojos miraban frenéticamente de un lugar a otro. Dios… nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida. Siento como el aire escasea en mis pulmones, y como mis ojos se ponen opacos por la furia. Aún puedo recordar todas esas malditas palabras. Maldito hijo de…

No podía evitarlo… lo odiaba. Por primera ven en mi vida odiaba a una persona.

Me estacioné cerca de una cafetería.- "¡Rayos!".- y golpee el volante por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, si tan sólo la hubiese interceptado a su salida del despacho esto no estaría pasando.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me asusté por un momento, pero por el tono sabía quien me estaba llamando.

-"¿Qué pasa, Faren?"

-"_Xiao Lang, ¿Dónde estas? Mamá esta muy preocupada por ti_"

-"Lo siento, Faren".-suspiré. -"Estaba en las empresa Kinomoto. Sakura salió de la oficina de su padre muy alterada, el señor Kinomoto le contó el secreto que Touya había mencionado"

-"_No puede ser_".-Faren calló por un momento y escuché como cerraba la puerta de su habitación. –"_Cuéntame por favor_"

-"Bueno, después de que firme el contrato con Kinomoto fui a buscar a papá…"

-"_Él ya está aquí desde antes_"

-"Yo no sabía eso, hermana, por eso fui a verlo para venirnos juntos, pero vi a Sakura entrar al despacho de su padre y escuché todo lo que dijo".

_-"¿Y… cuál es… cuál es ese secreto?_".- escuché como preguntaba con temor.

-"Kinomoto dice que Sakura no es su hija, que su esposa lo engaño y que es fruto de ese engaño"

-"_No puede ser_".- mi hermana al parecer se llevó una mano a la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba, pude notarlo por el tono sofocado de su voz. –"_Pobre Sakura_"

-"Sí lo sé".- recargué mi cabeza sobre el asiento, haciendo que mi memoria me trajera el momento en el que abandonaba el edificio envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Lágrimas que hacían que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.-"Por eso necesito saber dónde esta, para poder ayudarla".- terminé de contarle a mi hermana mi relato, mientras pasaba una mano por mis cabellos.

-"_Debemos encontrar a Sakura… llamaré a Touya para que me dé alguna idea de donde pueda estar, y no te preocupes por mamá, le diré que te quedarás en casa de un amigo a terminar un trabajo ¿de acuerdo?_"

Me sorprendía la agilidad de mi hermana para armar una estrategia. En estos momentos la necesitaba y no dudó en ofrecerme su ayuda, la cual agradecía infinitamente.

-"De acuerdo, entonces espero tu llamada y… ¿Faren?"

-"_Dime hermanito_"

-"Muchas gracias por todo"

-"_No hay nada que agradecer, eres mi hermano y quiero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces_"

Colgué el aparato y volví a suspirar, puse en marcha de nuevo mi vehiculo y me dispuse a reanudar mi búsqueda. No me importaba que tardara toda la noche, no descansaría hasta encontrar sana y salva a la persona que se había convertido en lo más importante de mi vida.

_A mi persona especial_.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura **_

_Dolor._

Eso era lo que sentía en este instante.

Consideraba que ya no había sentido para seguir viviendo.

Esas palabras que dijo… mi padre… sí… sé que él es mi padre, por mucho que niegue ese lazo, lo sé, algo en mi interior lo dice, además… ¿Qué hay de aquellos días donde éramos una familia? ¿Donde éramos felices?

Sonreí con ironía, yo misma me he respondido a esa pregunta… _éramos_, pasado, un pasado al que quiero volver.

No sé cuanto tiempo he estado caminando, no me importa que me esté mojando, sólo quiero que se lleve todos estos sentimientos que tengo dentro de mí.

Aún analizo las palabras que escuché… no puedo asimilar que mi madre haya engañado a mi padre. Siempre se veían tan enamorados, siempre soñé con tener una vida como la de ellos. Mamá esperaba a papá con una sonrisa y una rica cena, aunque en algunas ocasiones recibía la ayuda de la cocinera, pues mi madre no era muy buena cocinando.

Ayudaba a Touya con sus deberes de la escuela, incluso aprendimos a tocar el piano gracias a ella. Una melodía preciosa que transmitía todo el amor que nos teníamos como familia.

Pero después de que ella se fuera, una especie de oscuridad cayó sobre nuestra casa, como si el encanto de un cuento de hadas se rompiera. Mi padre se refugió en su trabajo, y desde entonces su indiferencia hacia mí fue notoria. Me ignoraba cuando le pedía un abrazo o un beso; no asistía a mis festivales y en las reuniones presentaba con orgullo a mi hermano… a mí, simplemente me presentaba. Había pasado ser un cero a la izquierda para él.

Touya solía consolarme los primeros años, ya que me dolía su manera de ser conmigo y al igual que pregunté hoy, me preguntaba ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no me quería? ¿Qué había pasado? Y me fui encerrando en mi propio mundo, en mi esfera de cristal, pensando que no merecía que nadie me amara, que nadie me quisiera. Sólo mi hermano era el que me quería. Al sentir eso, quise alejarme del mundo… que nadie se acercaba a mí, no quería que nadie se me acercara si era por compasión, por pena… nadie nunca querría ser mi verdadero amigo.

Sentía las miradas de pena de algunas madres cuando iba a la escuela primaria, pues siempre estaba sola esperando a que mi hermano o el chofer de mi padre pasara por mí; o los murmullos de las chicas en la secundaria que decían que teniéndolo todo, no tenía nada… y tenían razón. Toda la razón del mundo.

También el acoso de los chicos en la preparatoria, que pensaban que podían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran… como si yo fuera un trofeo que ganar, o un objeto para exponer que atrajera la atención de los demás, y brindara grandes dosis de honor por el sólo hecho de poseerme.

Yo no podía confiar en nadie…

… porque nadie…

"_Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"_

"_Sólo quiero que seas feliz"_

Entre tantos sentimientos esas frases hacían eco en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué Shaoran Li intentaba atormentarme en estos momentos con sus palabras cursis?

"_Y si necesitas algo, hay una persona que te puede ayudar mientras yo no estoy aquí"_

Mi hermano hablaba de una persona el día de su partida, ¿sería acaso que hablaba de Li? No creo, tal vez se refería a Shigure.

"_Confía en él, te quiere y te aprecia mucho… más de lo que te imaginas"._

Negué con la cabeza. Shigure a veces podía llegar a tener una gran imaginación. ¿Shaoran queriéndome? ¿A mí? ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible… él tenía detrás a tantas chicas… ¿por qué habría de querer a una que ni siquiera le daba la hora?

Pero lo que es peor…

¿Por qué demonios me importaba?

Porque aunque quisiera negarlo… me importaba, y mucho. Me gustaban sus atenciones, a pesar de que sólo fueran por exhibirme. Me gustaba que me mirara con esos ojos de un exótico color…

Me gustaba que… que…

No lo sé… simplemente me gustaba su voz…

… y su olor… su perfume sí me había gustado aquella vez, pero no iba a decírselo, ¿verdad?

Me gustaba… también me gustaba…

"_Solamente… quiero ser tu amigo… por ahora"_

Esas palabras causaban indescriptibles estragos en mí. Una extraña sensación me asaltaba el estómago. No era desagradable, pero tampoco linda… no lo entendía pero...

Me recargué debajo del árbol al que había llegado y reflexioné todos los hechos, ¿De verdad Shaoran Li quería ser mi amigo?

Comencé a llorar otra vez, no sabía qué pensar. Tantos años construyendo una muralla para que nadie se me acercara y no sufrir otra vez, y viene un chico comenzando a querer derrumbarla para entrar, no quería que me hicieran daño… no otra vez…

Hermano te necesito ahora más que nunca, ¿sabrá él todo esto? De ser cierto, ¿Por qué nunca me lo contó? Merecía saber la verdad, la recibí claro, pero no de la mejor manera, no lo era. Él también ha deber sufrido cuando lo supo, lo guardó para no lastimarme, pero al final fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

El frío comenzaba a hacer de las suyas sobre mí, fue un error dejar mí chamarra en el auto, y ahora me encontraba lejos de ella, lejos de la ciudad. Me encontraba en un lindo distrito a las afueras de Tokio, solíamos venir aquí a jugar con mi hermano y mi madre.

Como extraño esos días…

Y así con ese recuerdo me dejo vencer por el cansancio que me causó venir hasta aquí, sólo espero que al abrir los ojos mis penas se hayan ido.

Aunque, quizás… a nadie le importe si abro los ojos, o no.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Él aún permanecía en su oficina, hacía más de una hora que, la que en un principio de su vida consideraba su hija, a la que adoraba con devoción, la niña de sus ojos; se había marchado.

Por fin le había contando toda la verdad, o _su verdad_, pues era cierto que su esposa lo había engañado con otro hombre, pero nunca pudo comprobar si Sakura era o no su hija. Fue una conclusión que él mismo se había hecho al saberse engañado que nunca quiso comprobar sus presentimientos. Pero todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir, una voz en su inconsciente le repetía a gritos que ella no tenía la culpa en todo esto, que no se merecía la forma de tratarla, que recapacitara, o después sería demasiado tarde.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin mirar quien lo llamaba contestó.

-"Kinomoto"

-"¿Dónde está Sakura?" –la pregunta había sido directa, con un tono tan gélido como el hielo.

-"Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Llegaste bien?"

-"¿Dónde está Sakura, papá?" –repitió Touya con impaciencia.

Fujitaka se molestó por la actitud de su hijo, siempre defendiendo a la chica, y ella no se lo merecía. El silencio de su padre enfureció más a Touya.

-"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

-"La verdad, que no era lo que querías que le dijera".- soltó el empresario, alterándose igual que su hijo.

-"Pero seguramente le dijiste algo de más, ¡¿le dijiste que no eres su padre, verdad?!"

El hombre sonrió, su hijo era más listo de lo que se imaginaba.

-"Así es, es parte de la historia familiar, hijo"

-"¿Cómo pudiste?, sabes que eso no es cierto, ¡Ella es tu hija!, tiene los mismos ojos que mamá, el mismo…"

-"Eso no quiere decir que sea mía, bien pudo haber hecho pasar por mía"

-"No lo puedo creer, te ciegas por lo que te hizo mi madre. Sakura no tiene la culpa de tu error"

-"¡¿Mi error, dices?!"

-"Sí, tú error, el haber puesto tu trabajo en primer sitio y después a tu familia, descuidaste lo más importante papá, tú orillaste a mi madre a que te engañara, pero ella esperaba que recapacitaras y te dieras cuenta que no importaba que fuéramos la familia más pobre del mundo si nos teníamos a nosotros, si nos amábamos lo demás no tenía sentido"

Fujitaka lloraba mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hijo, fueron las mismas que le dijo su esposa cuando estaba al borde la muerte, cuando había descubierto todo…

-"Si le llega a pasar algo a mi hermana no te lo perdonaré jamás papá, y estoy seguro que cuando menos lo imagines te arrepentirás de todo esto, pero para ese momento ya será demasiado tarde".-dijo apaciguando su tono de voz, escuchándose como un siseo ahogado de un furioso animal, para luego cortar la comunicación.

El empresario se quedó con el teléfono escuchando el sonido muerto de la llamada, aún con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, recordando aquel instante cuando la vida de Nadeshiko se había esfumado.

Cerró su teléfono y se paró de su silla, posó sus manos en el escritorio y miró la fotografía de su familia, en los momentos en los que eran la familia más feliz de todas; y en un arrebato de rabia tiró todo lo que había en la mesa, sus papeles, plumas, accesorios, el letrero que le decía a todo aquel que se presentaba ante él que era la persona más importante del lugar, pero de qué servía serlo si no era feliz. Observó nuevamente la foto, su esposa, su amada esposa, con esa sonrisa que siempre le gustaba ver, sosteniendo a la versión pequeña de ella, a excepción de sus cabellos que eran de un tono más castaño, con pequeños destellos dorados, y al lado de ellas, su primogénito, con su semblante tan serio para ser el de un niño de tan corta edad.

La tristeza y el llanto se apoderaron de él con más fuerza y también tiró por los aires el retrato, cayendo este al suelo y haciéndose trizas en miles de pedazos. Su hijo tenía razón, de qué le sirvió construir y levantar una compañía tan importante, si al final estaba solo y sin las personas que amaba.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba los trozos de vidrio junto con la fotografía familiar, pero detrás de esta había algo más. Lo tomó y descubrió que era un sobre, iba dirigido a él, y al instante reconoció la estilizada caligrafía de quien en vida había sido su esposa. Abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido de éste. Comenzó a leer la carta, y a medida que avanzaba su corazón se comprimía y lloraba tanto que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lloró de esa forma.

_Querido Fujitaka:_

_Te escribó estas líneas pues no sé como expresártelas con palabras habladas. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo al darme la oportunidad de ser tu esposa, para ser tu compañera de ahora en adelante. Por permitirme compartir contigo la dicha que nos ofrece la vida día a día, deseo de todo corazón permanecer a tú lado el resto de mis días, y juntos llenar y enseñarles lo que es el amor a nuestros hijos, verlos crecer y que encuentren la felicidad en sus almas gemelas así como tú y yo la hemos encontrado._

_Sinceramente _

_Tu amada esposa._

Fujitaka estrujó entre su pecho la hoja mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los dejaba en su escritorio.

-"¿Por qué Nadeshiko, por qué?"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la pequeñas sala del departamento del profesor. Ninguno decía nada, el trato que Eriol le había hecho a Tomoyo expiraba ese día, tenía que volver a su casa para enfrentar a su madre y decirle que no quería ir a Europa a terminar sus estudios. Pero al parecer la chica no se quería marchar.

-"Es hora de volver Tomoyo, lo prometiste".- dijo por fin el maestro.

-"No me quiero ir Eriol, no quiero"

-"Pues dile eso a tu madre, seguro ella entenderá"

-"No creo que ella entienda, es muy necia"

-"Debes de hablar con ella, y acatar lo que te diga, después de todo, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti"

La chica volteó a ver a su novio pues se sorprendió por el comentario que hizo.

-"¿Tú no me quieres aquí?".- se atrevió a preguntar.

Eriol simplemente tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-"Sabes que sí princesa, pero yo no te puedo dar todo lo que tienes, a penas comienzo a desarrollar mi profesión y no tengo nada que ofrecerte"

-"Me basta con tu cariño"

-"Uno no vive de amor Tomoyo, se necesita llegar a ser alguien para poder vivir bien, además no estás acostumbrada a una vida sin lujos, mira a la universidad a la que vas, tu madre sólo quiere tu bien"

-"¿De verdad piensas todo eso que dices, Eriol?".- preguntó Tomoyo bastante sorprendida por la forma de pensar del hombre.

-"Compréndeme Tomoyo, he vivido una vida llena de sacrificios y he aprendido que si no eres alguien en la vida nunca triunfarás"

Tomoyo se paró de un brinco de su lugar y Eriol se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica quien ya se dirigía a la puerta a tomar sus cosas.

-"Te tenía en otro concepto Eriol, pensaba que eras un hombre que no le importaba el dinero o su posición, pensé que eras más humilde de corazón, pero veo que me equivoqué".- la chica estaba llorando, pero no quería que el profesor la viera, así que le dio la espalda, y antes de salir del lugar le dijo. –"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad _profesor_, supongo que ya no lo veré si me voy a Europa, y espero que recapacite en sus palabras".- y dio un portazo en la cara del hombre, quien en ese momento intentaba asilimar las palabras de la mujer que acababa de salir del lugar.

_Eso era lo mejor_, se repitió nuevamente para convencerse.

Era lo mejor…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran**_

Me encuentro conduciendo al lugar que me dijo Touya hace unos minutos. Es increíble que Sakura haya caminado hasta acá, pero al parecer no le ha importado que una tormenta le estuviese cayendo encima, o quizás el dolor y su tristeza ya eran tan grandes que otro factor no podría afectarla aún más de lo que estaba.

**Flash Back**

Mi teléfono sonó a los veinte minutos de que llamara mi hermana. Sabía que era ella pues prometió llamarme cuando se pusiera en contacto con el hermano de Sakura. Abrí el móvil y le puse el altavoz para ir manejando mientras escuchaba la llamada.

-_"Hermanito, tengo en la otra línea a Touya lo pondré al teléfono para que puedas decirle lo que pasó"_

-"De acuerdo".- el sonido al otro lado de la línea me indicó que se estaba procesando la llamada.

-_**"Mocoso, ¿qué pasó?"-**__ la inconfundible voz de Touya Kinomoto tomó el control._

-"Tú padre le dijo a Sakura que ella no era su hija y que su madre lo engañó con otro tipo". –bien, para este punto, ya estaba harto de recordar esto una y otra vez. Ya me estaba martirizando a mí, y no quería imaginar qué sentiría Sakura.

-_**"¡Maldita sea!"**_.- oí como Kinomoto estrellaba un puño en la mesa del lugar donde se encontraba.

-_"Osito, ¿verdad que lo que dijo tu padre es mentira?"_.- preguntó mi hermana angustiada en la otra línea.

-_**"Claro que es mentira Faren, Sakura es su hija, sólo que después de que mi padre se enterara de la traición de mi madre lo cegó la ira y el renco. Mi madre llevaba viendo a ese tipo por tres años, y en ese entonces Sakura tenía esa edad, mi padre llegó a esa conclusión muy rápido y desde entonces no quiere ver a Sakura cerca" **_

Ahora comprendía todo, las miradas llenas de odio y resentimiento de parte de Kinomoto a su hija, su falta de tacto al humillarla con otras personas, y la forma de ser de ella. Todo eso venía de un pasado de tragedias y engaños. Pero aún así esa actitud no la justificaba, Sakura merecía ser amada más que nunca por su padre, pues la pérdida de su madre debió afectarla mucho.

-"¿Y no sabes a dónde pudo a ver ido, Touya?" –me digné a preguntar, luego de un momento de tenso silencio.

_-__**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**_

-_"Xiao Lang ha estado buscando a tu hermana desde que salió de la oficina de tu padre y no la encuentra"_

-_**"¡Demonios!"**_.- la voz de Touya reflejaba la angustia y desesperación por no saber donde estaba su hermana. La conversación se detuvo en ese momento, y mi hermana y yo esperábamos que Touya nos diera alguna pista.

-_**"Sí… puede que si sepa algo"**_.- contestó Kinomoto, analizando la situación.

-"Dime ¿Dónde?".- le urgí. Estaba desesperado, mierda, ¿por qué no hablaba de una vez por todas?

-_**"Debe haber ido al distrito de Tomoeda, a las afueras de la ciudad. Solíamos ir ahí los fines de semana con mis padres al parque pingüino, tal vez haya llegado a ese sitio"**_

-"Bien, entonces iré para allá, si la encuentro les avisaré de inmediato"

-_"Ve con cuidado hermanito"_

-_**"Encuéntrala mocoso, y cuídala… por favor".**_

Colgué la comunicación y pisé el acelerador a todo lo que daba, desperdicié tiempo al estarla buscando en las calles de Tokio, debía recuperarlo encontrándola antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Así que aquí estoy llegando al lugar donde me habían indicado sintiendo el corazón en la garganta de los nervios, espero que esté bien. Recorro las calles con la mirada alerta por si hay señales de ella. El lugar parece seguro, pero aún así la preocupación está latente. Pasé por lo que parecía la escuela primaria y la preparatoria. Nada. Observaba por un parque con una resbaladilla muy grande con forma de pingüino, y recordé que Touya mencionó ese lugar, estuve a punto de chocar con un poste al ver a la persona que se recargaba debajo de un árbol.

Marqué rápidamente el número de mi hermana quien contestó de inmediato.

_-"¿La encontraste hermanito?"_

-"Sí, ya la encontré, avísale a Touya quieres"

-_"Esta bien, yo le diré, cuídala mucho por favor"_

-"Claro".- y salí del coche con la gabardina que llevaba antes y me había quitado cuando llegué al edificio por la tarde. Corrí hasta donde estaba ella, tenía los ojos cerrados, temblaba mucho, y estaba toda mojada, sus cabellos le caían sobre su rostro, sus labios estaban algo morados a causa de estar parada bajo la lluvia. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los brazos, realmente estaba fría.

-"Dios…Sakura… Sakura despierta"

Le pasé la gabardina por los hombros y comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Estaban hinchados y rojos a causa de su llanto, pero cuando me vio me abrazó aferrandose a mi camisa que también comenzaba a mojarse. Correspondí su abrazo, pues comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, arreglé los mechones de cabello, pasándolos detrás de su oreja.

-"Tranquila… todo estará bien".- le susurré dándole palmaditas en la espalda. -"Vamos".- la fui conduciendo al carro para llevarla a casa.

Le abrí la puerta para que entrara. Por un momento dudó en entrar y me reí por su acción.

-"Mojaré el asiento"

-"No te preocupes, después te mando la cuenta del lavado"

Me sonrojé por lo que hizo después de eso; la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera surcó el rostro de Sakura, produciendo en mí, una sensación extraña. Di la vuelta rápidamente al auto para entrar a la parte del conductor y sacar a Sakura de este lugar. Cuando entré encendí el motor y salí para tomar la calle, Sakura temblaba mucho a causa del frío y lucía más pálida de lo normal.

-"Deberíamos ir a un hospital ¿no crees?".- le dije poniendo una mano en su frente, pude notar un poco de fiebre en ella.

-"No me gustan los hospitales".- comentó en voz bajita.

-"Entonces te llevaré a tu casa"

-"¡No!".- Sakura gritó y tuve que detenerme pues me había asustado su reacción, además de que el poco color que le quedaba la abandonó en ese momento.-"No me lleves a mi casa… por favor"

¡Vaya! Eso era nuevo. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla la había escuchado mencionar esa palabra. Suspiré, y… ¿ahora a donde la iba a llevar?

-"Está bien".- cuando dije eso poco a poco se fue calmando, aunque siguió temblando por el frío.-"Pero debo llevarte a un lugar para que te cambies de ropa y puedas descansar"

Sakura se había tapado toda y sólo se le veía las mejillas que las tenía rojas, quizás porque estaba empezando a sentir los estragos de la fiebre.

-"Podrías… podríamos… ir… al departamento de Touya"

Creo que el día de hoy no me lave bien los oídos… ¿escuche bien? Dijo PODRÍAMOS, o sea, ella… y… yo… y un departamento…

Claro cada quien en habitaciones separadas… ¿verdad?

Aclaré mi garganta y sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mí. Puse mis manos en el volante y moví los dedos sobre él, la temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba subiendo mucho, y no sé si se debía a que yo también me estaba resfriando o se debía a la proposición que inocentemente me hizo.

-"Bueno, este… entonces… vayamos… vayamos al departamento de tu hermano, dime por donde queda"

Puse en marcha nuevamente el auto pero esta vez con rumbo al departamento de Kinomoto, que curiosamente quedaba cerca del parque donde encontré a Sakura, no sé que vaya a pasar, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será algo bueno.

Algo que nos cambiaría a ambos…

_Por siempre y para siempre._

"_Solamente… quiero ser tu amigo… por ahora"_

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola mis bellas lectoras y lindo lector (no puedo decir bello porque se oye raro a mi parecer) ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien después de leer este capitulo. **

**¿Les gustó? A mi si, volví a leerlo ayer y me sorprendí al descubrir lo que escribí y pensé… ¿En serio yo escribí eso o.O? admito que mi sensei me corrige en algunos aspectos, pero leer después de las correcciones es fantástico, por eso me esfuerzo para narrar una linda historia para ustedes. Aplausos a mi muso y a mi sensei (clap clap clap) que hacen posibles esto. **

**¿Qué creen que pase después de esto? Estoy tan nerviosa por lo que viene (Onee-sama no leas el siguiente capitulo XD) pero ustedes si lo pueden hacer. **

**Espero recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias (muy buenas que me han mandado, se los agradezco), tomates, misiles, lo que gusten, y a los que no mandan su comentario pues… anímense a hacerlo, prometo contestarles.**

**Sin más por el momento, les deseo un lindo fin de semana y que se la pasen bonito. **

**Saluditos y besos a todos.**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	9. Entrégate

Fría como el viento

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-"Podrías… podríamos… ir… al departamento de Touya"_

_Creo que el día de hoy no me lave bien los oídos… ¿escuche bien? Dijo PODRÍAMOS, o sea, ella… y… yo… y un departamento…_

_Claro cada quien en habitaciones separadas… ¿verdad?_

_La temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba subiendo mucho, y no sé si se debía a que yo también me estaba resfriando o se debía a la proposición que inocentemente me hizo._

_-"Bueno, este… entonces… vayamos… vayamos al departamento de tu hermano, dime por donde queda"_

_Puse en marcha nuevamente el auto pero esta vez con rumbo al departamento de Kinomoto, que curiosamente quedaba cerca del parque donde encontré a Sakura, no sé que vaya a pasar, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será algo bueno._

_Algo que nos cambiaría a ambos…_

_Por siempre y para siempre._

"_Solamente… quiero ser tu amigo… por ahora"_

**Capitulo nueve****:**

"**Entrégate"**

_**Cómo te atreves**_

_**A mirarme así**_

_**A ser tan bella**_

_**Y encima sonreír**_

_**Mía, hoy serás mía por fin…**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura**_

¿Qué pensaba al proponerle _eso_ a Shaoran?

Espero que no hayan sonado tan comprometedoras mis palabras.

Aunque no sé por qué me he puesto nerviosa y sentía el rostro tan rojo, supongo que por la fiebre que me estaba dando a causa de pasar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia. No lo sé, pero cuando aceptó mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Comencé a guiarlo por las calles del pueblo, una sensación de paz invadió mi ser, quizás se debía a que me encontraba abrigada por su gabardina que tenía impregnado el aroma de su perfume, era tan delicioso… tan… relajante. Inconcientemente una sonrisa dilatada apareció en mi rostro.

El viaje al complejo de apartamentos se me hizo de lo más lento, a pesar de estar cerca del parque, aún así, me sentía bien estando ahí… _con él._ De pronto el auto se detuvo, y abrí los ojos para saber qué pasaba, fijé la vista al frente, y efectivamente ese era el lugar que le había indicado a Shaoran.

-"¿Es aquí?".- preguntó mientras recargaba sus brazos en el volante y miraba el edificio.

-"Sí, aquí es".- le respondí en voz baja, viendo a través del vidrio.

-"Le preguntaré al guardia si tiene una sombrilla para que no te sigas mojando. Espera aquí, por favor".- pidió Shaoran mientras salía del vehiculo rumbo al vestíbulo del edificio.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan irremediablemente atento? Le iba a decir que no había problema en eso, ya estaba toda mojada; un tramo más no me haría daño, pero fue más rápido él en salir, así que sólo vi como se dirigía al lugar. Todavía en mi mente me seguía preguntando ¿qué era lo que realmente quería Shaoran Li de mí? ¿De verdad quería ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué le importo? ¿Por qué le importa tanto acercarse a mí si es que realmente es como los demás idiotas?

La puerta de mi lado se abrió y ahí estaba él con una sombrilla cubriéndolo, aunque también estaba mojado por la ida y sus cabellos estaban pegados a su rostro. Pequeñas gotas caían de sus mechones y resbalaban por sus mejillas de piel bronceada… sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mí, además de que podía sentir la cara enrojecer en ese mismo momento. El calor subía en mí, y se agolpaba en mi estómago como una extraña explosión.

Una mano tibia se posó en mi frente y regresé la mirada a la persona que esperaba afuera de mi puerta.

-"¿Te sientes bien?".- su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y creo que si me pusieran junto a unos tomates me confundirían con uno. Aparté su mano de mi frente, pero fue peor, ese contacto hizo que me estremeciera más, como si un cubo de hielo bajará por mi espalda… o peor, _por otras partes_.

-"Sí estoy bien, gracias".- traté de sonar lo más amarga posible, no quería que notara que estaba nerviosa por sus acciones. Suspiró y me extendió la misma mano para que saliera del coche. No me quedó otro remedio más que aceptarla, y otra vez esa sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de mí. Me puse bajo la sombrilla que sostenía en alto y caminamos hasta el vestíbulo del edificio. En cuanto entramos me separé de él, puesto que la cercanía con su brazo me estaba volviendo loca. El guardia del edificio nos sonrió y Shaoran le devolvió el paraguas.

-"Buenas tardes señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?".- ¿por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?, ¿acaso soy tan obvia?-"¿A qué departamento van a ir?".- nos preguntó con algo de suspicacia, pues seguramente conocía a todos los habitantes del edificio.

-"Vamos al departamento 301".- le contesté de forma altanera, mientras revisaba un libro donde tenía anotado los nombres de los dueños de los departamentos.

-"Es el departamento del señor Touya Kinomoto".- alzó la vista dispuesto a interrogarme.-"¿Quién es usted?"

Rolé mis ojos con fastidio, no cabe duda que reforzaron las medidas de seguridad del lugar desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

-"Soy su hermana, y si no le importa creo que no me estoy sintiendo bien, así que si me disculpa…".- ni siquiera terminé la frase y comencé a caminar rumbo al elevador, con Shaoran que me miraba a mí y luego al guardia algo sorprendido. Vi como le hacía una reverencia en forma de disculpa por mi comportamiento, y fruncí el ceño… ¿por qué lo hacía? Él no era mi representante ni nada parecido como para disculparse a mi nombre. Maldición, Li, galán de telenovelas metiche. Entramos al elevador y antes de que se cerrara las puertas el hombre nos preguntó:

-"¿Tiene usted llave de la puerta?"

Suspiré y me coloqué mejor la gabardina porque estaba sintiendo frío otra vez, pero una risita que resonó a mi lado, llamó mi atención, así que miré a mi acompañante con algo de enojo.

-"¿De qué te ríes?" –mascullé.

-"De cómo discutías con ese hombre"

-"Es un hombre muy fastidioso".-contesté mientras lo ignoraba.

-"Pero seguramente tendremos que bajar otra vez para pedirle que nos de la llave".- cuestionó Shaoran para molestar.

-"No será necesario".- le dije mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador y con una sonrisa triunfante que apareció en mi rostro. Él salió con algo de curiosidad para seguirme por el pasillo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta del 301, al lado había una planta y unas lamparitas en los costados de la puerta.

-"Bueno ya estamos aquí, ahora como vamos a entrar ¿utilizando una llave mágica?".- dijo Shaoran, con ese humor tan característico suyo. Lo miré con algo de fastidio y me acerqué a una de las lamparitas y detrás de ella se encontraba una de las copias de la llave. Mi hermano algunas veces olvidaba donde la dejaba, así que ponía copias en las lámparas y en las macetas de las plantas.

-"Aquí esta la llave mágica, tonto".- le enseñé a Shaoran el objeto mientras él ponía cara de asombro. Yo introduje la llave en la cerradura y dejé el paso libre para que Shaoran entrara.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y así avanzamos por el living hasta que Shaoran llegó a la sala y gritó, fue entonces que prendí la luz y me dirigí a donde había sido el grito.

-"¿Qué pasó?" –cuestioné algo sorprendida por su vocifero.

-"¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!".- señaló algo que estaba en los sillones de la sala. Estallé en una carcajada al darme cuenta de lo que hablaba el chico, y por un momento me sorprendí… no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que me reí de esa forma.

Me acerqué al sofá de la sala donde descansaba un enorme peluche de un tigre… o eso parecía, aunque estaba adornado con una especie de armadura con una bola roja en la cabeza y un arete en su oreja.

-"Tranquilo, es solo Kero"

-"¿Kero?"

-"Síp, cuando cumplí tres años me lo regalo mi pa…".- no pude terminar la oración que iba a decir porque un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió. Tomé aire para tranquilizarme y miré a Shaoran quien por su mirada pude ver que comprendía la situación y no sabía por qué demonios eso me causó una gran comodidad y… una sensación agradable en mi pecho. –"Bueno no importa… lo traje aquí porque hacía mucho espacio en mi habitación y Touya me permitió dejarlo aquí".- una parte era cierta, pero el hecho de que ocupara mucho espacio en mi recámara no era verdad. Le había dicho a mi hermano que se lo llevara porque me hacía recordar los momentos felices del pasado.

Suspirando, bajé al peluche al suelo para dejar espacio en el sofá, sin embargo, ni Shaoran ni yo nos movimos de donde estábamos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, era algo que no podía describir bien, ¿era quizás preocupación o molestia por algo que dije la causa del brillo que inundaba sus ojos?

Caminé para ir al que era mi cuarto cuando venía de visita aquí y ver si tenía algo para cambiar mi ropa mojada. Pasé al lado de Shaoran, que seguía en una pose de enojado, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la mirada fija al frente, un escalofrío se apoderó de mí, pero esta vez fue por que su mirada estaba llena de coraje y resentimiento por algo…

¿Habría hecho en serio algo malo?

No entendía el por qué, pero la posibilidad me hacía sentir temor. No temor de él… sino de que me dejara sola… yo… yo no quería… _estar sola_.

-"T-te… iré a buscar un poco de ropa. Mi hermano… deja algunas cosas cuando viene".- le dije mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

-"Sakura".- me llamó Li, y por la forma en la que lo hizo, la sensación anterior volvió a mí. Me voltee hacia él y descubrí que aún permanecía viendo hacía la nada, pero más relajado. Posó su vista en la mía y pude ver que ya no estaba enojado, ahora mostraba una de esas sonrisas que se le plantaban en la cara y se negaban a dejarlo… una de esas sonrisas que yo decía eran de galán barato, pero esas… no eran más que mentiras. –"Sólo quiero que sepas… que… que siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites".- esto último lo dijo en un susurro y con la cabeza baja, como si le diera pena decirme esas palabras tan simples. Bueno… no eran simples, estaba planteándome un compromiso que yo no estaba muy segura de querer recibir de él, pero no lo entendía. No entendí su actitud, sin embargo aún así, sus palabras hicieron un efecto en mí. Le asentí en parte agradecida por decirme esas cosas, pero no sabía por qué las decía… y pensándolo bien…

¿Cómo supo en dónde encontrarme?

¿Y por qué me estaba buscando?

¿Acaso escucharía la conversación que tuve en las oficinas de mi padre?

Entré a la regadera para tomar un baño de agua caliente. En verdad lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo estaba frío y en el espejo del baño puede ver que mis labios tenía un leve tono morado, así que al sentir el calor sobre mi piel fue algo estimulante. Mientras el agua me recorría el cuerpo, analicé la situación, el tener cerca a Shaoran hacía que algunas veces me sintiera extraña, no niego que a veces hace que me enoje, pero hay momentos en los que me agrada su compañía. Admito también que me gusta su perfume y la forma de querer protegerme, pero aún estaba la duda en mí si todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por amistad, o… por compromiso.

Debería de averiguar ese punto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Cierra los ojos**_

_**Déjate querer**_

_**Quiero llevarte**_

_**Al valle del placer**_

_**Mía, hoy serás mía lo sé**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran**_

¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!

_Siempre estaré para lo que necesites_.

Bah, que patético te oíste Shaoran Li, verdaderamente idiota y patético. Debiste decirle lo que sientes; debiste haber dicho que la amabas con el alma como el idiota que eres y que harías cualquier cosa por ella sin importar lo que fuera. Que si ella pidiera las estrellas, te tomarías un cohete hacia el espacio para bajarle las que quisiera… pero no, no lo hiciste, Shaoran Li, alias el Idiota. Saliste con lo más _cursi_ y estúpido… aunque si era cierto eso, las palabras eran otras.

Revisaba la alacena mientras me regañaba a mí mismo, porque seguramente la oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos se había ido. Ahora simplemente dejaría ropa para cambiarme y se iría a dormir.

Y mi oportunidad se habrá ido.

Encontré algo de café así que me puse a prepararlo mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ducha en el baño. No sé si contarle que escuché la conversación que tuvo con su padre, ¿me diría que soy un chismoso? Tal vez hasta me soltaría una cachetada.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café, aparecía Sakura vestida como jamás pensé verla. Juro que casi me da un infarto de verla así, y el maldito café se me atoró en la garganta.

Tosí disimuladamente para que no pensara que realmente verla de ese modo me había dejado las piernas como gelatina, el cerebro como un humo sin salida, y otra cosa… _casi parada_. Literalmente.

Llevaba una blusita rosa de finos tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y un short pequeñísimo que cubría un poco sus piernas y que claramente se veía que hacía ejercicio, pues las tenía torneadas y firmes. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el piercing de estrellitas que estaba en su ombligo, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Ese pequeño aro me llamaba para ser acariciado con mi lengua, y luego bajar hasta…

_¡YA SHAORAN!_

-"Encontré esta camiseta y esta pijama de mi hermano, espero que te queden".- Sakura me mostraba la ropa que traía para mí y después de su explicación me miró algo confundida, debía ser a causa de mi expresión.-"¿Te ocurre algo? Estás todo rojo"

-"N-no, e-estoy b-bien… gracias por la ropa… emm, linda pijama".- lo siento, no podía quedarme con las ganas de decirle eso, pero lo que debí decirle es _que linda te ves_. Otra vez haciendo idioteces, Shaoran.

Creo que Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que esas prendas a luchas y la cubrían, porque su cara roja como un tomate y su mirada de querer asesinarme por mi comentario, lo confirmaban.

-"¡No me veas!, fue lo único que encontré. Es increíble que sólo tenga esto. Esta pijama la usaba cuando tenía quince años, fue una suerte que me quedara todavía".

Y que suerte la mía por verla así, seguramente a los quince años no tenía esos lindos pechos que tiene ahora, y que sobresalían de la diminuta blusa… ¡Shaoran en que diablos piensas! Pero mi vista al cuerpo de Sakura volvió a parar en su arete y quise morderme la lengua para no preguntar.

_Tarde…_

-"¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?".- le señalé con la cabeza hacía su ombligo y ella fijó su vista en donde le indicaba. La tonalidad de su cara pasaba de un rojo a otro.

-"En secundaria… todas tenían uno, y por eso…".- contestó con la mirada desviada, pero claramente apenada por la situación. Después de eso un silencio incomodo se empezaba a formar, así que tomé la ropa que estaba en la mesa y me dirigí al baño.

-"Hay café por si quieres tomar un poco".- le dije cuando estaba de espaldas a ella y sin más, salí de la cocina.

Calma Shaoran, calma.

El agua de la regadera no ayudaba mucho a disminuir la temperatura de mi cuerpo, y es que fue inevitable que miles de imágenes y sensaciones pasaran por mi cabeza cuando la vi entrar. Todo mi mundo estaba colapsando, además de que la presión en _cierta zona_ de mi cuerpo no ayudaba mucho.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Estoy tan confundido que no sé como actuar, qué decir. Demonios, no soy un adolescente, soy un jodido adulto… con hormonas más que desatisfechas, y estando en el mismo techo que la mujer que amo.

Es más que obvio que me gusta… no, es más que eso… la quiero demasiado, ya me acostumbré a tenerla cerca, a su cara de enojada cuando nos molestamos, a su aroma, a sus bellos y profundos ojos verdes, a sus sonrisas fugaces. Quiero protegerla de todo y de todos, inclusive de su propia sangre. Pero no sé que piensa ella, no creo que Sakura sienta lo mismo que yo, si llegáramos a tener una amistad creo que sería un milagro demasiado grande, tan sólo imaginarlo.

Aún así lo haré, le diré lo que siento por ella, se lo diré y me alejaré; le daré el tiempo que ella me pida para que tome una decisión y me responda, para que me haga el hombre más feliz del mundo, o simplemente vivir con un amor que no correspondido.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Déjame robar**_

_**El gran secreto de tu piel**_

_**Déjate llevar**_

_**Por tus instintos de mujer**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Después de salir de bañarme me puse la ropa que trajo Sakura para mí, una camiseta gris y un pantalón del mismo color; me sequé el cabello con la toalla que utilicé y me dirigí a la sala nuevamente para tomar un poco más de café. El ruido de la televisión me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Y ahí estaba, riendo como una niña pequeña, sentada en el piso con un brazo sobre el enorme peluche de tigre y en el otro sosteniendo una barra de chocolate. ¿De dónde sacó eso? Además, ahora traía una chamarra que al parecer le quedaba grande porque era más ancha que sus hombros.

Se dio cuenta de que la veía y me sonrió mientras volvía a poner su vista en el televisor. Yo también le sonreí y me acerqué a donde estaba ella, sólo que yo me senté en el sofá mientras ella seguía en el piso riendo por las caricaturas que veía.

-"¿De dónde sacaste ese chocolate?".- le pregunté como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual acababa de descubrir en su juego.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y presumió el chocolate.

–"Lo encontré en uno de los bolsillos de tu gabardina, y como me la prestaste lo tomé de ahí, así que me pertenece".

-"Deberías de compartir ¿no crees?, después de todo, yo lo puse ahí"

-"Nop, no quiero, el que se lo encuentra, se lo queda".- y me enseñó la lengua para volver a mirar el televisor.

Reí por su acción y mientras la observaba me empecé a poner nuevamente nervioso, era el momento para decirle, ya no podía soportarlo más. Me iba a parar de mi asiento cuando el televisor y la luz se apagaron y el grito de Sakura estalló como una bomba casi a mis oídos. Se abrazó a su animal de peluche mientras yo iba a ver el medidor de la luz.

-"No hay luz". –informé en voz baja.

-"Si no me dices no me doy cuenta".- dijo Sakura aún en el suelo abrazada a su peluche, pude ver por la poca luz que entraba, que estaba algo asustada. La lluvia afuera caía con más calma, sin embargo, parecía que seguiría cayendo por toda la noche. Recordé lo que iba a hacer antes de que se fuera la luz y me fui acercando a donde se encontraba Sakura.

Cuando estuve a su lado la separé del feo peluche y la tomé de las manos, su mirada era de duda y sorpresa, iba a decirme algo pero la callé poniendo un dedo sobre su boca. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rosa y yo respiré profundo para, por fin, confesarle mis sentimientos.

-"Lo que te dije hace rato es verdad, Sakura". –le dije con un hilo de voz… quería que ella supiera todo lo que significaba para mí… y eso debía ser ahora. –"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero el tiempo que he compartido contigo ha sido maravilloso, es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, quiero que tú estés conmigo". –terminé en un suspiro entrecortado, apartando mi mirada. No podía verla, pero ella seguramente estaría sonrojada.

La miré con determinación, notando ese gran sonrojo que le hacía parecer la persona más bella del universo, y le sonreí con todo lo que podría otorgarle. -"Eres la persona más valiosa para mí…" –terminé en un susurro, a pesar de todo lo que me había propuesto. El hecho de tener esos ojos verdes clavados en mí… me quitaba el aire, y provocaba que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes. Yo no sabía qué decir y ella… ella estaba completamente callada. Sabía que no pude decirle cuánto la amaba… pero… pero al menos se lo hice entender, ¿no?

-"¿Por qué?" –la pregunta fue hecha en un susurro tan suave que si el silencio no fuera sepulcral, yo no la habría escuchado.

Sonreí, dándome cuenta de que a pesar de que yo pensé que las cosas habían quedado claras… que ella sabría de mis sentimientos, no había tomado en cuenta de que se trataba de Sakura, de Sakura Kinomoto, y que ella… _era ella_.

La miré con todo el cariño que pensaba, existía dentro de mí. La miré con el alma en mi mano, porque mi corazón… mi corazón ya le pertenecía, y dentro de poco… mi alma también.

-"Porque yo…" –dudé un segundo… ¿qué podría pasar? No. no podía dudar ahora. Era en este instante… o no sería nunca. –"Yo te amo Sakura. Te amo tal y como eres, con tus defectos y tus virtudes, con tu mal humor. Amo tus ojos cuando miran con amor, amo tu lado maternal cuando estas con Shigure, amo tus sonrojos como el que tienes ahora, amo toda tu persona, y si tú me llegarás a amar así como lo hago yo… me harías un hombre infinitamente feliz".

Y para sellar todo lo que había dicho me fui acercando a ella acortando las distancias entre nuestros labios. Ahora sí nadie evitaría este beso, y así fue, el beso más bello que he tenido, con la mujer que amo, aunque me hubiese gustado que me correspondiera sabía que no lo haría. Me separé de ella al poco tiempo, no quería forzarla a nada, sin embargo, recargué mi frente en la suya aún con los ojos cerrados, respirando su aroma y disfrutando del momento. Un momento que tal vez no se repetiría.

-"Buenas noches Sakura".- le dije cuando le di otro beso, esta vez en su frente y me paraba del piso para ir a encerrarme a la que por hoy sería mi habitación.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura**_

¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

Esto no me puede estar pasando.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Ni siquiera se lo que siento. Siempre he pensado que es un galán de telenovela barata idiota y machista... sin embargo, lo quiera o no, se ha ganado un espacio en mí...

¡Un momento!

¿No era eso lo que yo quería saber? ¿Si lo estaba haciendo por compromiso? Pues ahí tienes la respuesta tonta Sakura, y vuelve la pregunta otra vez a mí ¿Qué hacer?

El corazón se me aceleró cuando lo sentí tan cerca, y la respiración se me hizo difícil cuando posó sus labios en los míos, no supe si responderle así que me limite a sentir su roce, a que la fragancia de su colonia masculina me invadiera los sentidos, después de ese beso - que creo fue el primero que me dan – recargó su frente a la mía y nuestros alientos se encontraron, el mantenía sus ojos cerrados y me susurró un "buenas noches Sakura" antes de irse, plantándome un beso en la frente.

Me quedé congelada en mi sitio, con el calor de su boca en la mía, en el beso más tierno que una mujer pueda desear.

Con una mano deslizando el cierre de la chamarra que me puse para no tener frío y mientras me dirigía a la habitación donde estaba Shaoran, tomé la decisión…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Entrégate**_

_**Aún no te siento**_

_**Deja que tu cuerpo**_

_**Se acostumbre a mi calor**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran**_

Miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Touya como caía la lluvia mientras estaba recostado en la cama. Volvía a caer con mucha intensidad e incluso algunos truenos surcaban el cielo, supongo que fue uno lo que causó que se fuera la luz en el edificio.

Suspiré, por fin le había dicho todo, claro que no esperaba una respuesta. Comprendía el hecho de que si después de esto ni siquiera me quisiera volver a hablar, me quedaría con lo que vivimos en la memoria, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, de donde no saldría jamás.

Me di la vuelta a mi costado izquierdo para seguir viendo la lluvia que golpeaba el cristal de la ventana, como si fuera el espectáculo más increíble que hubiera visto jamás. Miré el reloj de mi celular para ver la hora, y lo apagué; no quería que me estuvieran molestando a esas horas. Intenté cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño y dejar este episodio de mi vida, olvidado.

Creo que no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando sentí que la cama se hundía en mi espalda. No sabía si era porque ya me estaba quedando dormido o algo o alguien estaba acostado detrás de mí. No quise averiguar que era lo sucedía.

_Hasta que sentí una respiración_…

Una respiración que chocaba con mi espalda y me hizo estremecerme. Así que lentamente tuve que voltear a ver y tragué en seco al descubrir una cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes mirándome.

-"¿Pasa algo Sakura?".- le pregunté a la chica sumamente nervioso por su presencia.

Estábamos acostados de costado, ella se cubría el pecho con los brazos y me miraba con sus ojos brillantes. Se fue acercando a mí hasta que su cabeza estaba en mi pecho, fue cuando el perfume de su cabello entró a mi cuerpo y el calor de la habitación subió de golpe. Tuve el impulso de abrazarla para atraerla más a mí, pero no fue necesario, ella se acercó más y me quedé de piedra cuando comenzó a subir su cabeza para que nuestras miradas y nuestros alientos estuvieran a una corta distancia.

Y ahora ella fue la que comenzó el beso, era uno lento, sin prisa, pero con mucho deseo, mis manos temblaban y no sabía dónde meterlas. Sin embargo Sakura sí sabía donde meter las suyas, pues en ese momento sentí como una mano pequeña entraba por debajo de mi camisa, y se posaba en mi espalda. La falta de aire hizo que nos fuéramos separando, ella ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas y la parte baja de mi anatomía empezaba a molestarme.

Mucho… demasiado, para mi gusto.

Comencé a girar para caer en la cama completamente, la mano de Sakura giró conmigo y se posó en mi pecho ella aún estaba en mi cuello. No sabía porque había sido el beso, dudaba que fuera como para transmitirme algo como lo que yo le había dicho por palabras. Era imposible que ella sintiera algo por mí cuando jamás me lo había dado a entender. Pero ese beso había sido… tan diferente a los demás. Dios… no sabía qué mierda pensar y sus ojos brillaban tanto que me dejaban como idiota. Pasé, por fin, mi brazo sobre ella para abrazarla. Fue cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y las palabras que me dijo se grabaron a fuego en mi memoria.

-"Hazme tuya Shaoran… ámame como dices amarme… _hazme tuya_"

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó mi cerebro para dormirse por el día de hoy. Todas y cada una de mis neuronas apagaron sus sistemas, dejando el paso a los impulsos más salvajes.

Nuevamente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, sólo que esta vez el beso empezó a tener mayor profundidad e intensidad. No me consideraba un hombre apasionado, pero mierda que ahora podría parecer todo un maestro. ¿De dónde me salían esos trucos con la lengua?

Pude sentir el sabor a chocolate en sus labios a causa de la golosina que había comido. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en el camino, y el placer se disparó en ese instante. Toda nuestra razón y el sentido común se borraron y dejaron paso al placer.

Sakura ahora estaba sobre mí; tenía una de sus manos en mis cabellos y la otra sobre mi pecho. Yo no me quería quedar atrás, así que la atraje hacia mí por la cintura… era muy delgada y temía romperla, parecía hecha de cristal; coloqué una mano sobre la fina blusa que cubría el pecho de Sakura y acaricié su vientre. En el recorrido mi mano pasó sobre su arete en el ombligo, lo que produjo que sonriera contra el beso, seguramente era muy cosquilluda. Mi otra mano se dedicó a recorrer una de las hermosas piernas de la chica, su piel era tan suave y delicada, era como rozar la más fina de las sedas.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Entrégate**_

_**Mi prisionera**_

_**La pasión no espera**_

_**Y yo no puedo más de amor**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Nos fuimos separando otra vez por la falta de aire. Ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, conmigo debajo, sus manos fueron quitándome poco a poco la camiseta hasta que dejó al descubierto mi pecho, y comenzó a besarlo haciendo un recorrido desde mi cuello hasta mi estómago. Se sentía de las mil maravillas… nunca… yo nunca…

Cuando sentí su lengua pasando por mis abdominales, la detuve, y me fui levantando de la cama para tomar la misma posición que ella, sólo que yo no la acosté, sino que permanecimos arrodillados sobre la cama. La volví a besar con pasión y sentí que ya era hora de empatar las cosas, fui sacando lentamente su blusita para finalmente dejar al descubierto sus hermosos pechos… Dios… la vista me dejó anonadado, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran de un tamaño normal, lo ideal para probarlos, saborearlos y llenarlos de placer. Y ahora que me acordaba… ¿Y su corpiño, señorita? Sonreír como creía que estaba en esos momentos, como un idiota, y la besé nuevamente en los labios. Ese sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas por la vergüenza me estaba volviendo loco… ¿no era ella la que hacía un rato me había pedido que la hiciera mía? Pues eso era lo que yo iba a hacer…

Mis besos bajaron lentamente, haciendo el mismo recorrido que hizo ella, se posaron en su pecho, Sakura se estremeció entre mis brazos, se separó de mis labios pero se aferró más a mí y por primera vez en la noche ambos gemimos por el placer que sentíamos el uno con el otro.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Abre los ojos**_

_**No me hagas sufrir**_

_**No te das cuenta**_

_**Que tengo sed de ti**_

_**Mía, hoy serás mía por fin**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Sakura simplemente dejó que siguiera tocando sus pechos, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba nuestro calor y el momento con el que había soñado, últimamente, por fin llegaría… la unión de nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, la entrega total de nuestras almas, _la entrega total_. Volví a posar a Sakura sobre la cama sin apartar mis labios de su cuerpo, ella por otro lado besada mis hombros, aunque cuando pellizqué uno de sus pezones arqueó la espalda dándome total acceso a ella. Capturé nuevamente sus labios para entregarnos a un beso pasional, casi salvaje, mordí su labio inferior para dejar una marca en ella, una marca que mostrara el hecho de que nos pertenecíamos, aunque esa marca sería superficial. Yo la llevaba en el corazón… estaba tatuada con la más potente de las tintas, y sería una que jamás se quitaría. No sabía si ella sentiría lo mismo… y sólo esperaba que pudiera llegar a quererme un poco de lo que yo a ella.

Acaricié su vientre de nueva cuenta, llegando a donde empezaba su diminuto short, y lo fui deslizando fuera de su cuerpo. Sakura hizo lo mismo con mi pantalón tomándome por sorpresa. Pero sonreí ante su astucia. Ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban expuestos completamente.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Déjame besar**_

_**El brillo de tu desnudez**_

_**Déjame llegar**_

_**A ese rincón que yo soñé**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Llegué al punto donde empezaba a tener miedo. Al fin había llegado el gran momento… el gran momento en el que un hombre perdería… _su virginidad_. Sí, así como aún yo mismo me sorprendo, un hombre de veintidós años que está a punto de perder la virginidad con la mujer que ama. Pues aunque nadie lo crea soy un chico _virgen_. Mis amigos piensan que por el hecho de que sea acosado y asediado constantemente por manadas de chicas soy un play boy que cada día se acuesta con una diferente. Pero no es así, sé que se oirá cursi, sin embargo, siempre pensé que debes entregarte por completo a la persona que amas y no andar de cama en cama con diferentes mujeres que seguramente no pasarán de un simple acostón y ya. No, debe ser total esa entrega. ¿Sakura se estaría entregando a mí por… amor? Dios… no sé qué hacer… No quiero que ella haga algo tan importante si… si no me ama, pero yo no la estoy usando. Yo la amo, y con mi sentimiento, estaría entregándome por completo, y si ella está de acuerdo… no tendría por qué molestarme, ¿o sí?

Pero temo hacerle daño, tal vez la lastime mi inexperiencia, no sé si ella posea más experiencia que yo… aunque procuraré ser lo más delicado posible.

Sakura notó que estaba dudando sobre lo que venía, me miró a los ojos y preguntó:

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Oculté mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello y le susurré al oído:

-"No quiero lastimarte".

-"Parece como si nunca lo hubieses hecho". –comentó con gracia.

Bien, baldazo de agua fría.

Golpe en las b…

_Mierda…_

-"Pues yo… es que… es que nunca lo he hecho".- le dije saliendo de mi escondite para enfrentarla. Al principio, una expresión de desconcierto e incredulidad inundó su rostro. ¿Qué? ¿Tan promiscua era mi imagen? Luego alzó una ceja e hizo una sonrisa muy coqueta, que casi me para el corazón.

-"El gran Shaoran Li nunca ha estado con una mujer en su vida, eso es de primera plana".- dijo con algo de burla y me sonrojé.

-"No me digas que tú si has estado con otros hombres".- fui directo a la pregunta aunque estaba muerto de miedo por la respuesta. No quería imaginar que su cuerpo haya sido tocado por otras manos… el sólo hecho de pensarlo… el pensarlo, me hervía la sangre. Sin embargo, el sonrojo en su rostro la delató. Ahora sentía que esto valía más la pena, ambos experimentábamos nuestra primera vez, y lo hacíamos con la persona indicada.

Bueno… yo sí lo hacía con la persona que había escogido, y ella, a pesar de sus sentimientos, también había elegido, ¿no?

Sakura me tomó del rostro y me dio un beso fugaz, ambos respirábamos con dificultad y la necesidad de unirme a ella crecía con mayor fuerza.

-"Confío en ti"

Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besarnos, y mientras lo hacíamos me acomodé mejor entre sus piernas, pude sentir su humedad, estaba lista para mí. Y lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella, ambos sentimos el placer, y poco a poco fui entrando más en ella. Nuestros movimientos eran lentos, una lagrima escapó de sus hermosos ojos y supe que el dolor se había ido cuando sus manos me recorrieron frenéticamente la espalda.

Nos movíamos a un mismo ritmo, como si supiéramos el pensamiento del otro. La conexión estaba hecha, Sakura me pertenecía y yo a ella, éramos uno en cuerpo y… de mi parte, en alma. Éramos uno en el corazón.

O al menos… para mí.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Entrégate**_

_**Aún no te siento**_

_**Deja que tu cuerpo**_

_**Se acostumbre a mi calor**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Me sentía en una nube mientras nuestros cuerpos permanecían unidos, el brillo en los ojos de Sakura me mostraban que lo había disfrutado tanto como yo, que todas las dudas se habían ido sobre el hecho de que no habría otra persona que la amara más que yo, que seríamos uno… si fuera por mí, _hoy y siempre_. Le sonreí y ella a mí y por última vez en la noche nos besamos, con ternura, con pasión, con entrega.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Entrégate**_

_**Sin condiciones**_

_**Tengo mil razones**_

_**Y yo no puedo más de amor**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Poco a poco fui saliendo de ella y caí a su lado en la cama, la traje a mi pecho para que descansara sobre mí. La abracé con ternura para que no se separara de mi contacto, pude sentir su respiración golpear mi pecho y supe que se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no… no permitiría ni que ese la tocara.

No, no y no.

-"Te amo Sakura… gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo".- le susurré al oído y ella entre sueños sonrió.

Y así abrazando a la mujer de mi vida.

Yo también me entregué al sueño…

A un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Pues ahora era el hombre más feliz.

Y no necesitaba nada más.

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!, Yo aquí con la cara roja porque me da penita XD, comprendan a una autora que es la primera vez que escribe este tipo de escenas y esta que se come las uñas por saber si gusto o no, (Onee-sama no le digas a mi mamá XDDDDD).**

**Pasando a otro tema, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó que Shao fuera casto? (jajaja gracias hermana por el vocabulario XD) le comentaba a mi sensei que quizás algunas/os de ustedes pensaran que los hombres deben de tener más experiencia que las mujeres. Pero bueno, es ahí donde concuerdo con los pensamientos de nuestro protagonista, espero contar con su opinión acerca de este tema (claro si gustan si no, con que me manden su comentario será genial n.n)**

**Mi querida sensei me ha pedido de favor que publique esta nota para ustedes:**

_**GA:**__** ¡Hola! xD bueno… sólo decir que lamento que Mari se demorara con el capítulo, sólo quiero decir que es mi absoluta culpa xD lo tengo desde principios de la semana pasada, y no había tenido demasiado tiempo para revisarlo hasta ahora xD así que bueno… ¡Mari es inocente! T-T (bueno ni tanto, es una pervertida de lo peor… pero inocente de delitos, podría decirse xD)**_

**U.U ¿Por qué incluso ella me ataca? Lo bueno que no se unió también hermana porque entre las dos… T-T.**

**Antes de terminar (si solo esto y ya podrán pucharle al GO XD) este capitulo esta dedicado a mi muso, que el fin de semana pasado cumplió años y estoy muy contenta de poder compartir con él estos momentos, espero se la haya pasado bien y le deseo lo mejor. Muchos besos mi niño.**

**Y a ustedes gracias por su apoyo, comentarios y buena vibra, en verdad me hacen muy pero muy feliz .**

**Saludos y besos a todos**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	10. Perfidia

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro.**

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**Nota importante: ****Gracias una vez más a ustedes he llegado a los 200 reviews (Angel Zafiro esta que no se la cree -) es un honor el que consideren mi historia y que de verdad les guste; esta vez el capitulo va dedicado a **_**–Hanako14-**_** quien fue la que cruzó la meta con su comentario. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Ahora si… a disfrutar el capitulo.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Poco a poco fui saliendo de ella y caí a su lado en la cama, la traje a mi pecho para que descansara sobre mí. La abracé con ternura para que no se separara de mi contacto, pude sentir su respiración golpear mi pecho y supe que se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo. _

_Pero no… no permitiría ni que ese la tocara._

_No, no y no._

_-"Te amo Sakura… gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo".- le susurré al oído y ella entre sueños sonrió. _

_Y así abrazando a la mujer de mi vida._

_Yo también me entregué al sueño…_

_A un sueño del cual no quería despertar._

_Pues ahora era el hombre más feliz._

_Y no necesitaba nada más._

**Capitulo diez****:**

"**Perfidia"******

_Mujer,_

_Si puedes tú con Dios hablar,_

_Pregúntale si yo alguna vez_

_  
__Te he dejado de adorar_

_**Sakura **_

Amanecía. Después de una semana las nubes se despejaban para dejar que el sol nos iluminara. Muy mal. ¿Por qué justo hoy las cortinas de mi cuarto están abiertas? Le he dicho a Haruko que las cierre cuando termine de limpiar, pero siempre lo olvida. Ahora recibo los rayos del sol sobre mis ojos, y con lo cansada que estoy no me dan ganas de levantarme.

Poco a poco comienzo a abrir los ojos, aunque con algo de dificultad. Cuando por fin enfoqué bien la vista, descubrí que no era mi habitación donde me encontraba, que no era mi ventana a través de la que estaba viendo… no era mi televisor donde Shigure y yo veíamos por horas las caricaturas. No era mi cama donde había llorado en un sinfín de ocasiones, no era…

Al intentar salir de las sabanas me percato que un brazo, grande y fuerte, me tiene sujeta de la cintura, además de que me encuentro totalmente… desnuda. Voy volteando lentamente mi cuerpo para descubrir a Shaoran durmiendo tan plácidamente a mi lado. Su respiración es tranquila y su rostro demuestra que se encuentra relajado, una sonrisita tierna enmarca su rostro. Fue en ese entonces cuando un remolino de escenas, emociones, se agolparon en mi cabeza, y una opresión se hizo en mí al recordar lo que había hecho con el hombre que estaba en este momento justamente a mi lado.

Recordaba todo lo que sucedió… las caricias, los besos, cada movimiento… sus labios…

_Te amo, Sakura._

Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Shaoran mientras me hacía suya sonaron tan sinceras… tanto. Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía así… Como si hubiera cometido el error más grande de mi vida? Era una especie de culpa lo que oprimía mi pecho y no pude más…

Moví el brazo de Shaoran con cuidado para no despertarlo, tomé una de las sábanas que nos tapaban para cubrir mi cuerpo y después ir a buscar mi ropa. Abrí la puerta con discreción y caminé por el pasillo, un sonido salía desde la sala, fui hasta el lugar y vi que la televisión seguía encendida, seguramente la luz había llegado en la noche y es por eso que las luces de la cocina también están encendidas.

Me dirigí al baño a buscar la ropa que había traído ayer mojada. Ahora estaba casi seca, aunque no completamente. Aún así me la puse y volví a la habitación donde estaba Shaoran. Dormía todavía, y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a mí, ¿Por qué? ¿Era eso realmente lo que quería, no? Entregarme completamente a él, pero algo dentro de mí decía que esto estaba mal.

Muy, muy mal.

Me acerqué hasta donde él dormía y me senté al borde de la cama. Las sabanas cubrían únicamente la parte baja de su cuerpo por lo que su pecho estaba al descubierto; nuevamente las escenas de la noche anterior me asaltaron y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, la forma en la que hicimos el amor había sido algo tan mágico, tan bello, ¿entonces por qué me siento como la basura más grande del mundo? ¿Será que yo no amo a Shaoran?

Es verdad, me gusta, pero decir que lo amo es hablar palabras mayores. Sí, debe ser eso, yo no amo a Shaoran, y lo de ayer fue una simple muestra de gratitud de mi parte. Shaoran se movió hacía donde antes yo estaba acostada y me asusté por su acción, sin embargo no despertó. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que despertara, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y… mis _sentimientos_.

Besé la frente del hombre que en estos momentos dormía como un angelito y salí del lugar, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, necesitaba un poco de aire para respirar y poder aclarar las dudas que nuevamente asaltaban mi mente y sobre todo_… mi corazón_.

Cuando mi mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta, regresé mi mirada hacía la habitación de Shaoran y suspiré, tenía que poner en orden mis sentimientos y tomar una decisión. Me hubiese gustado hablar con mi hermano de esto, pero seguro armaría un escándalo. Era en situaciones como ésta donde necesitaba más que nunca la imagen de una madre a mi lado, que me diera consejos y que me escuchara.

Algunas veces acudía a Haruko, y aunque sólo era unos años mayor que yo, siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo para mí. Sin embargo, ahora no quería poner un pie en la mansión Kinomoto, no por temor de encontrarme a Fujitaka, sino porque me sentía confundida y no quería encerrarme yo sola en ese lugar. Quizás… si acudiera a alguien en estos momentos sería a una persona que conoce a mi familia, que ha convivido conmigo todas estas circunstancias, y que además de darme y escuchar un buen consejo de ella, conoce mejor que nadie a Shaoran.

_Mucho más que yo._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Shaoran **_

Amanecía. Los rayos del sol entraban de lleno a la habitación y comenzaban a molestar a mis ojos, aunque los tuviera cerrados. El nuevo día reclamaba porque los abriera, y así lo hice, aunque con algo de dificultad. Maldita sea, ¿quién diablos dejó las cortinas abiertas? Les he dicho a las señoras de la limpieza que dejen todo como lo encuentran cuando hacen el aseo. Pero nunca me escuchan.

¡Esperen un momento!

¡Este no es mi cuarto!

¿Dónde carajos estoy?

¿Y porque estoy totalmente _desnudo_?

Unas imágenes acuden de golpe a mi mente, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior. Me es inevitable sonreír ante el recuerdo.

¡Es verdad!

Anoche estuve con Sakura, estoy en el departamento de su hermano, ayer le dije a ella que la amaba con toda la fuerza del mundo, y después de eso… ella y yo… hicimos… hicimos el amor. Claro, ¿cómo olvidar el momento más importante y más bello de toda mi vida?, fue lo más increíble que pude haber experimentado, y lo hice con la persona que amo y con la indicada, ¿verdad?

Aunque ahora que lo veo, ella no está. El lado de su cama, en donde había dormido aún estaba tibio. Significaba que no hacía mucho salió de mi lado. Me habría encantado verla dormir cerca de mí, sentir su respiración, el aroma de su piel… su suavidad. Tomé del piso el pantalón que me prestó Sakura para dormir; tal vez estaba en la sala terminando de comerse la barra de chocolate que había robado de mi chaqueta.

Entré al baño y descubrí que solamente se estaba secando mi ropa, porque la ropa de ella no estaba; quizás ya se habría bañado y estaba, como decía, en la sala.

Pero ahora que me encuentro en dicho lugar descubro que no hay nadie, sólo está el enorme y feo peluche de tigre. La televisión está apagada, al igual que todo el departamento. La cocina está sola y en el cuarto que se suponía dormiría Sakura no hay nadie, está tan vacío como cuando llegamos ayer.

La desesperación se comienza a apoderar de mí, ¿A dónde habría ido Sakura? ¿Me ha dejado aquí después de todo lo que pasó?

No, calma Shaoran, no pasa nada, tal vez sólo fue a dar un paseo aquí cerca… ¿y si no es así?… ¿y si de verdad no significó nada para ella? No quería pensar en eso, me rompería el corazón y no sabría cómo reaccionaría ante esta situación.

Encendí el celular, y me senté en el sofá de la sala que no era muy tarde. Comencé a marcar el número de su teléfono cuando oí que abrían la puerta de entrada. Me paré de un brinco y salí al encuentro de ella en el pasillo. Al verla, la alegría de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros regresó a mí y la abracé por la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta. Sentí con sorpresa como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi acto.

-"Shaoran, me asustaste".- dijo ella un poco agitada a causa de la impresión.

-"Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que al despertar y no encontrarte a mi lado me asusté… pensé que habías huido".- dije lo último como broma, aunque muy bien yo sabía que era verdad. Ella volteó aún entre mis brazos y cuando estuvo frente a mí la besé sin poder evitarlo. Había extrañado sus labios, el sabor de ellos, su respiración al compás de la mía. No importaba que haya sido poco el rato de su ausencia, la había añorado y ahora que estaba junto a mí, no la quería dejar por nada del mundo.

Nos separamos y le sonreí, aunque ella me contestó con una sonrisa más tímida, agachando la cabeza.

-"¿A dónde habías ido? Me tenías preocupado.".- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo para reconfortarla.

-"Fui a dar una vuelta al parque… necesitaba tomar aire".- contestó contra mi pecho, aún con la cabeza baja. Me separé de ella un poco y tomé su barbilla, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

-"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Anoche me demostrarte que no eres como dicen todos, eres diferente, y por eso quiero que estés a mi lado siempre… porque… te amo, Sakura".

La abracé otra vez para que supiera que ambos tomaríamos la responsabilidad de nuestros actos; sin embargo, ella reaccionó de otra manera que yo no esperaba… no correspondió al abrazo, simplemente se hizo hacia atrás chocando con la puerta. Me sorprendió su movimiento, desconcertándome más de lo que pensaba hasta el punto de no poder decir nada por varios segundos. Ella volvió a bajar su mirada y el sentimiento que tuve cuando no la encontré al despertar me invadió nuevamente.

-"¿Qué… qué ocurre, Sak?".- me atreví a preguntarle. Quise respetar su espacio, pero me fui acercando lentamente a ella.

-"No me llames así".- su respuesta me dejó congelado en mi sitio, sonó bastante enojada y molesta, ¿qué hice ahora?

-"Está bien. No te llamaré así, pero dime qué te pasa".- intenté acercarme una vez más a ella. Justo cuando iba a poner mi mano en su hombro, ella alzó la mirada hacía mí, sus ojos estaba tristes y en ellos se acumulaban unas cuantas lágrimas. Tal vez cuando fue a pasear algo le sucedió en el parque. No sabía qué pensar si ella no hablaba… pero rogaba porque no fuera nada malo.

-"Lo siento Shaoran… creo que lo de ayer fue un error, yo… yo… no estoy muy segura de lo que realmente siento por ti… yo… Shaoran, lo siento"

Intentaba que las palabras que salían de su boca entraran en mi cabeza para que pudiera procesarlas. Mi respiración fue aumentando su ritmo, sentía que alguien me estaba oprimiendo el pecho, o más bien… el corazón. Finalmente luego de unos minutos de digerir sus argumentos, lo comprendí.

Ella no me amaba.

No me amaba.

Me había utilizado para saciarse.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar a causa de la furia que en estos instantes estaba recorriéndome, invadiendo cada rincón de mí ser. Necesitaba golpear algo, no lo haría con ella, aún la amaba demasiado… Ella no tenía la culpa… no, sí la tenía, yo le entregué todo… TODO. Le dí mi apoyo, le dí consuelo, le dí mi cariño, le dí mi corazón, mi cuerpo… y sobre todo, mi _alma_.

La miré tan terrible como me sentía; el silencio que se formó entre los dos era muy denso, ella seguía con la mirada baja. Tuve el impulso de tomarla por la fuerza para arrinconarla a la pared y gritarle, decirle que me diera una explicación, que me dijera la lógica de su argumento, pero que no me dijera que no me amaba.

Deseaba que me dijera, _'¡Caíste, era una broma!_' pero no que se quedara tan callada mientras mi corazón se encogía cada vez más, y me costaba respirar.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron después de la revelación. La furia continuaba invadiéndome y sentí como por mi mejilla derecha bajaba una lágrima. Una única lágrima. Esto era increíble, yo Shaoran Li, que nunca había llorado antes por alguna cosa, me encontraba llorando por el desprecio de la mujer que amo, de la persona que consideraba la más valiosa de todas. Sakura me miró sorprendida a pesar de que también lloraba, supongo que se percató de la lágrima que me había traicionado a mí.

Me dí media vuelta, dirigiéndome al baño, me cambié rápidamente, necesitaba salir con urgencia de ese lugar, sentía que me asfixiaría pronto si no salía del mismo techo que ella, si no salía de su presencia. Entré al cuarto donde todo había pasado, mostrando las pruebas de nuestro amor… o más bien del mío hacía una mujer totalmente carente de sentimientos. Tomé mis llaves y revisé que no se me olvidara nada, aún temblaba y me maldecía por ello; salí al pasillo y ella todavía permanecía en la puerta, como queriendo detener mi salida.

Me paré frente a ella, esperando a que se moviera para poder irme, pero no lo hacía; sólo lloraba con la cabeza baja.

-"Déjame salir, por favor".- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pues seguía temblando por la ira y la tristeza que recorrían mi cuerpo. No quería demostrarle más de lo mucho que me estaba afectando. Nunca me había sentido tan furioso en toda mi vida como en este momento, y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría si no salía de ahí.

-"Shaoran, escúchame… por favor…".- aún cuando su súplica desgarradora terminó por derrumbarme, dejé caer lo que llevaba en la mano y lo que en un principio pensé hacer lo hice, la tomé de las muñecas con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la puerta. Sus ojos rojos por el llanto, mostraban sorpresa y miedo… no todos los días me veían de esa forma.

-"¿Qué quieres que escuche, eh?" –escupí con amargura. –"Ya lo dijiste y te escuché perfectamente…".-bajé la cabeza y sonreí con ironía.- "Que tonto soy, ¿no crees?, llegué a pensar que realmente me amabas al menos un poquito de lo que yo te amo a ti… que te entregabas a mí realmente; que no había dudas en tu mente, ni… en tu corazón, pero creo que soy el idiota más grande de todos".- volví a endurecer la mirada y sin querer apreté con más fuerza mi agarré. Ella ya no me veía a la cara, solamente escuchaba lo que decía sin importarle que la estuviera lastimando. Quería que sintiera, aunque sea, una pequeña parte de lo que yo sufría en ese momento, así que continué con mi discurso, ya no me importaba nada. Nada.

-"Claro… ¿cómo la princesa de hielo iba a amar a alguien si ella sólo se ama así misma?" –no supe el motivo de decir esas palabras. Ella no tenía la culpa de no amarme… pero sí me había utilizado. Se había acostado conmigo. Había tenido sexo conmigo, porque a eso no podría llamársele hacer el amor, y ahora, se arrepentía como si nada. Como si yo fuera su muñeco al cual poder utilizar para saciar sus instintos. Y lo peor era que yo lo había sido… y seguía amándola a pesar de todo. –"Apúntate otro a tu lista Sakura, ya tienes el récord conmigo de la mujer que ha rechazado a un sinfín de hombres… ganaste Sakura, jugaste muy bien, y me hiciste caer, soy otro más de tu colección".

Sin más, la solté, recogí mis cosas del suelo, y la miré de reojo una última vez para luego irme. Me fui para nunca más volver, sabía que ahora tendría que superar esto, pero… ¿Cómo?, ella era mi mundo, me acostumbré a vivir el día a su lado, a verla enojada, a verla sonreír por sus maldades, a verla sufrir por no sentir el amor de su padre… todo eso sólo para que yo estuviera ahí y jugara con mis sentimientos. Solamente fui eso para ella: su distracción, una forma de pasar el rato y después botarme como una envoltura que ya no sirve ni para repuesto.

Llegué al living del edificio y vi al guardia mientras tomaba su siesta, así era mejor, para que no me viera salir.

Después de entrar a mi automóvil y ponerme el cinturón, golpeé el volante con coraje, quería gritar y seguir golpeando y rompiendo cosas, descargar este nudo de mi garganta, volví a sentir la humedad recorriendo mis mejillas, esta vez era en ambas y, recargando mi frente en el volante, me dejé llevar con el llanto, esperando que de esa forma, todo el amor que sentía hacia Sakura Kinomoto desapareciera; así como nuestra noche de amor… la noche de amor que yo le había entregado quedaría en el olvido en su mente como lo que era…

… _una noche más._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Sakura **_

Cuando él salió, sentí como si me clavaran miles de agujas en mi corazón. Las muñecas de mis manos me dolían a causa del amarre de Shaoran, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentí al oír sus palabras. Tenía mucha razón en todo lo que dijo, no lo culpaba de nada a él, yo era el monstruo que siempre dudó, la que siempre desconfió. Él siempre había estado para mí, y cuando me dijo que me amaba, sentí la sensación más extraña y a la vez más embriagadora que habría tenido en mi vida; no supe describir ese sentimiento, pero cuando estaba entregándome a él, creí comprenderlo… pensé que era gratitud hacía él por quererme, por cuidarme y procurarme, aunque ahora puedo comprender perfectamente todo…

Yo… yo creo que amo a Shaoran. Y era ahora cuando me estaba dando cuenta.

Sí, lo amo, porque amo todo en él, su forma de ser, su carácter, su preocupación, sus ojos llenos de amor, de un color exótico… encantador, sensual; además de toda esa comprensión para mí, esos ojos que no pueden mirar a nadie más que no sea yo. Su cabello rebelde cuando el viento juega con él. Amo cada parte de su cuerpo… cada rincón de su ser.

Pero ahora por mi estupidez lo he perdido, lo he perdido para siempre, y merecido me lo tengo, porque como bien dijo, no sé amar a los demás, ni siquiera a mi misma. Soy un asco de persona que no sabe valorar lo que tiene; que no sabe apreciar lo que hay a mi alrededor, y por eso he lastimado a la única persona que me ha querido realmente. Es cierto que mi hermano ha estado apoyándome siempre, pero el amor que siento ahora por Shaoran es más fuerte que eso, merezco lo que estoy viviendo, pagaré las consecuencias de mis actos con la soledad, con el saber que nunca nadie más me amará como lo ha hecho Shaoran, que nunca más podré tenerlo para mí… que nunca más podré sentir la seguridad y el calor de sus brazos.

Que nunca más estaremos juntos.

Me dejo caer al piso, ya no tengo fuerzas para nada más, si Shaoran no me quiere escuchar no tengo otro motivo más por el cual vivir, así que moriré aquí, me dejaré vencer por esto, ya nada importa, todo está perdido. No importa si no me encuentran ahora, tal vez algún día revisen este lugar y encuentren mi cuerpo, dirán que morí por falta de hambre o sed, pero en realidad morí por falta de amor, por no saber comprender y enamorarme también al mismo tiempo, porque alejé a la única persona que en estos instantes más amo en el mundo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

En la mansión Kinomoto reinaba el silencio esa mañana, al parecer, ningún habitante de la casa había pasado la noche ahí, pues el sonido de un automóvil estacionándose fuera de la residencia indicaba que el dueño de ésta volvía apenas de su trabajo. No era raro ver regresar al día siguiente al señor Kinomoto, sólo que esta vez, su cara mostraba más cansancio y agotamiento de lo normal. Entró a su casa y descubrió que no había nadie, ni los empleados… ni _ella_. Por un momento su preocupación se hizo evidente en su rostro y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ver si quizás aún se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, era una costumbre de ella de levantarse tarde; siempre fue así, incluso cuando era pequeña, era imposible levantarla.

Lamentablemente su mala suerte seguía en aumento, ya que al abrir la puerta de la recamara la encontró vacía, aunque la cama declaraba lo contrario; un niño de unos cinco años estaba dormido en la cama abrazado a un osito de peluche. El señor de la casa se sorprendió de ver a aquel niño, no sabía ni siquiera quién era, ¿Y si era su nieto? No se parecía para nada a ella, tal vez se parecía a su padre. ¿Tan mal padre había sido que su hija le ocultaba que tenía un niño? Se fue acercando despacio a donde se encontraba el niño, éste dormía tranquilamente que no quiso despertarlo.

Pero un sonido en la puerta de la habitación hizo que su mirada se dirigiera ahí, descubriendo a la muchacha que todas las mañanas le servía el desayuno; no sabía como se llamaba pues nunca tuvo la molestia de conocer a las personas que trabajaban para él. De una cosa si estaba seguro, él no había contratado a esa chica.

-"Buenos días, señor Kinomoto".- dijo la chica haciendo la reverencia correspondiente para referirse al dueño de la casa.

-"¿Quién es este niño?.- preguntó Kinomoto. No utilizó tanta fuerza en su pregunta, pero la autoridad se hizo ver en la cuestión.

Haruko miró hacia la cama y sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos, su hijo estaba dormido en la cama de la señorita Kinomoto, ella pensaba que aún seguía dormido en su cuarto en la casita que estaba detrás de la mansión. Rápidamente fue a donde estaba el niño y lo cargó en brazos, éste despertó en el acto, sin darse cuenta del problema en el que había metido a su madre.

-"Mami… ¿ya llegó Sakura-oneesama?".- indagó el pequeñito con voz adormilada mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Shigure? Te dije que no podías entrar aquí sin mi permiso".- lo regañó su madre y lo bajó al piso. El niño bajó su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-"Sólo quería darle una sorpresa".- contestó el niño con pena a su madre, después de eso, volteó su mirada azulada hacía la persona que estaba con ellos en la habitación, y al igual que su madre se sorprendió tanto que se refugio detrás de ella, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

-"Discúlpenos por favor, señor Kinomoto. Mi hijo…"

-"¿Es tú hijo?".- señaló Kinomoto al niño el cual se escondió más detrás de su madre aferrándose a su falda.

-"S-sí señor… es mi hijo… y sé que a usted no le gusta que las personas que trabajan con usted tengan niños pequeños, p-pero la señorita Sakura…"

-"¿Sakura? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?".- masculló Kinomoto.

-"E-ella fue la que me dejó trabajar aquí, señor".- respondió la chica llorando. Shigure sólo veía triste a su madre, sabía que tal vez el señor los correría de la casa y sería su culpa. –"L-la señorita… la conocí un día… hace dos años".- Haruko hipaba mientras le contaba la historia al padre de Sakura. –"E-ella m-me ofreció la casita que está d-detrás de la casa p-porque y-yo no tenía donde vivir… y… y… ella se ofreció a… a… pagar los tratamientos y medicinas de mi niño…".- Haruko se puso de rodillas, abrazó a su hijo rompiendo en llanto por segunda vez, el chico sólo pudo consolar a su madre mirando con cierto temor al señor.

Kinomoto estaba muy sorprendido por el relato de la muchacha. Estaba impresionado, desconcertado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo cual lo preocupó, pues siendo él un hombre muy importante de negocios nunca tenía tiempo para fallos. Pero si algo sí sabía, era que dentro de él se mezclaban la culpa con el orgullo, porque nunca creyó que Sakura se encargaría de cuidar a una familia a sus espaldas. Ella no le pedía dinero para cosas innecesarias, todo lo que él le daba su hija se lo ofrecía a los demás… _todo_…

Y es ahí donde la culpa lo invadía también, juzgó siempre a su hija de ser todo menos responsable y dedicaba, pero era todo lo contrario, se comprometía a buscar soluciones a los problemas de los demás… a conocerlos. Él no hacía eso, que mal padre había sido.

Kinomoto se puso a la altura de la mujer, colocó su mano en su hombro y le sonrió. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sonrió de esa forma.

-"Escúchame… lo siento… vas a tener que decirme tu nombre"

-"Ha-Haruko".- hipó la chica abrazada a su hijo.

-"Escúchame señorita Haruko, yo no fui quien te contrató, así que la única persona que pude correrte es Sakura. Por lo de tu pequeño, no te preocupes, a partir de ahora yo me haré cargo de sus tratamientos, ¿de acuerdo?"-

La mujer no daba crédito de lo que oía. El señor Kinomoto nunca le dirigía la palabra a sus empleados, mucho menos se preocupaba por ellos, sin embargo, la mirada del hombre era sincera, lo que sea que le haya ocurrido para que cambiará su actitud, era algo bueno.

-"Entonces ¿no correrá a mi mamá y podremos quedarnos aquí?".- preguntó Shigure con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza y emoción. La sorpresa de Kinomoto por la acción del niño no se hizo esperar, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión y le revolvió los cabellos negros al niño y sonriendo añadió:

-"Nop, pero nada de travesuras en la casa, ¿entendido?"

-"Sí, señor".- dijo el pequeño imitando a un soldado.

Kinomoto estaba muy contento, hacía mucho que no tenía a un niño corriendo y riendo por la casa. El ambiente en el lugar seguramente mejoraría, sólo que antes tenía que enmendar sus errores.

-"¿Dónde está Sakura, Haruko?".- preguntó Kinomoto cuando madre e hijo salían de la habitación.

-"La señorita no vino a dormir, señor, y no contesta su teléfono".- objetó la chica preocupada por su amiga y jefa.

-"Gracias Haruko… ¿podrías llevarme un café a mi recamara, por favor?"

-"En seguida, señor"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Después de tomar un baño y de beber su café, Fujitaka Kinomoto se sentó en la sala de su casa para esperar a que llegara su hija. Estaba muy avergonzado por su actitud al decir esas cosas, por lo que quería pedirle disculpas por todo lo que dijo. Aún no aclaraba el hecho de que fuera o no su hija, pero ahora que sabía cómo era ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sí lo fuera. Deseaba conseguir una prueba de esto para que las dudas dejaran de atormentarlo.

Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos, masajeando sus sienes para poder relajarse. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente descubrió que alguien lo observaba, unos ojitos azules lo miraban con asombro y curiosidad. Kinomoto le sonrió y el niño le devolvió el gesto. Acercándose al señor, se sentó en el sofá de a un lado meciendo sus pies y mirando al hombre con simpatía.

-"¿Y cómo te llamas pequeño?".- comenzó el hombre a conversar.

-"Shigure".- respondió el infante con su sonrisa traviesa.

-"¿Y tu padre?"

-"No lo conozco. Mamá dice que era un hombre bueno, pero que se marchó a otro lado… no importa… la señorita Sakura ha sido muy buena conmigo y nii-san también es muy bueno… aunque no me quiso presentar a la señorita de linda sonrisa"

Kinomoto rió por el comentario del infante, seguramente se refería a la hija de Li, de la vez en que vinieron a cenar, la esposa de Li insistía en que ambos chicos harían una buena pareja, y a pesar de que la chica tenía novio, él pensaba lo mismo.

-"Seguramente algún día te la presentará"

-"Él prometió venir en las vacaciones de invierno"

-"Entonces será en esa ocasión… ¿y vas a la escuela?"

-"Sip, Sakura-oneesama me inscribió en un jardín de niños cerca de aquí. Ella dice que pronto tendré que ir a la primaria y que aprenderé más cosas, ¿sabe? Algún día quiero llegar a ser como ella, quiero estudiar lo mismo que ella, y construirle una linda casa a mi mamá"

Fujitaka se sorprendió de la forma de pensar del niño. Por un momento le recordó a su propio hijo cuando deseaba construir diseños como él y algún día ser su sucesor; la culpa lo volvió a asaltar, con Sakura era diferente… nunca platicó sobre esas cosas, pero ella decía que le gustaría diseñar vestidos de novia. Su madre algunas veces le mostraba esos diseños que ella hacía y los guardaba en una caja que había comprado en Paris, junto con su diario…

_Su diario_.

¡El diario de Nadeshiko!

-"…y el novio de la señorita Sakura me regaló un balón…".- Shigure seguía conversando con el señor Kinomoto cuando éste se paró de un salto de su lugar y comenzó a subir las escaleras, corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Shigure, al ver la reacción del adulto lo siguió, aunque su madre se lo había prohibido.

Cuando llegó a la recamara abrió el closet, y buscando con la mirada en la parte de arriba, encontró lo que buscaba, una caja de mediana proporción de material laminado que su esposa compró en un viaje a la ciudad del amor. En ella guardaba sus pertenecías, diseños, escritos, fotografías, y su diario. El cuaderno que él mismo le había comprado para uno de sus cumpleaños, tenía un clavel en la portada y estaba cubierto de piel color rojiza, escritas en letras doradas; en una esquina rezaba el nombre de la propietaria. Kinomoto se sentó en el piso de la habitación, destapó la caja y la emoción lo invadió al ver tantos recuerdos guardados en ese recipiente.

Shigure se sentó a su lado, mirando la caja también con curiosidad, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver las fotos y dibujos de su protectora.

-"¿Esta es la señorita Sakura?".- preguntó el niño mientras veía la foto de una niña de grandes ojos verdes sonriéndole a la cámara abrazada de un perro labrador. –"No sabía que hayan tenido perro"

-"No era nuestro, era de los vecinos, a Sakura le gustaba jugar con él y el perro a veces se metía a la casa".- dijo Fujitaka mientras pasaba fotos, recortes, dibujos, un alhajero que sus hijos le regalaron a Nadeshiko una Navidad y que tenía un relicario de la mujer. Fujitaka lo abrió, recordando lo que tenía en el interior; la misma fotografía que tenía él en su escritorio y donde descubrió la carta de su esposa. En el otro lado del relicario una foto del matrimonio el día de su boda, ahora lucía más viejo que en esa ocasión y sintió el peso de los años en sus hombros.

Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba, el diario de su esposa, justo como lo recordaba. Buscó la llave de éste en el alhajero y lo abrió… en el inicio una foto de Nadeshiko sonriendo y al pie de la página con la hermosa caligrafía de la mujer se podía leer "Propiedad de Nadeshiko Kinomoto". No había necesidad de ponerlo puesto ya que en la portada decía que era de ella, pero la mujer insistió en hacer eso de todas formas. Fujitaka comenzó a hojear las páginas, leyendo sólo de pasada. Captando las pocas palabras que le llamaban la atención o las que sobresalían más. Comenzó a llegar al punto que le interesaba, los últimos cuatro años de vida de su esposa.

_Mayo 24 _

_Fujitaka sigue llegando tarde del trabajo. Touya está aprendiendo a tocar el piano maravillosamente como si fuera un don; últimamente ha estado muy serio y me ha dicho que si su padre ya no nos quiere porque llega muy tarde del trabajo; le respondí que no era eso, que su padre nos quería y nunca nos iba a dejar de querer._

Fujitaka volvió a saltar las páginas del diario y llegó a otra fecha importante.

_Junio 06_

_Anoche Fujitaka llegó temprano y cenamos en familia. Touya estaba muy contento y le contó todo lo que ha aprendido en la escuela. Después de comer el postre, ver un rato la televisión juntos y acostar a Touya, Fujitaka y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación e hicimos el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo, espero que Touya no nos haya oído… me encantaría que después de esto quedará nuevamente embarazada, sería maravilloso tener una hija. Me encantaría ponerle "Sakura", son mis flores favoritas._

Kinomoto se sorprendió por el comentario de su esposa en el diario, siempre le había gustado el lado cómico de Nadeshiko, aunque a veces su ingenuidad también le había llamado la atención, por eso se casó con ella. Siguió buscando en los relatos para saber qué otras cosas comentaba.

_Julio 17_

_Después de tanta insistencia de Fujitaka fui a ver al médico y me confirmó lo que tanto he anhelado: un segundo bebé, no le quiero decir aún a Fujitaka, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Se lo diré el próximo mes, aunque tendré cuidado para que no lo note… De camino a casa conocí a un chico muy agradable, me preguntó la hora y si conocía a alguien por el vecindario que le pudiera rentar un departamento, al parecer viene de Kyoto a estudiar la universidad aquí, no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero dudo que lo vuelva a ver… _

Así que ese fue el día que conoció a ese sujeto… pero esa fecha lo confirmaba todo, Sakura sí era su hija, siempre lo había sido. Los ojos le empezaron a arder a causa del llanto que se veía venir; Shigure seguía buscando y revisando la caja mientras el señor leía el diario. Fujitaka volvió a pasar las páginas y durante los siguientes meses Nadeshiko relataba cómo iba el embarazo. Lo que Touya decía sobre la venida de un nuevo miembro a la familia, y de cómo Takashi la frecuentaba regalándole flores, dulces y demás cosas a pesar de que ella sólo quería tratarlo como un conocido. Él la "acosaba" más de la cuenta. En una de las notas de años más adelante, unos meses antes de su muerte, Nadeshiko relata algo que dejó a su esposo muy intrigado.

_Octubre 14 _

_Después de ir a ver la obra de Touya con Sakura; que por cierto estuvo maravillosa, el traje que le confeccioné a Touya de osito le quedó increíble. Faren se veía tan mona de la niña que ayudó al osito en su viaje, que espero que algún día se case con mi hijo, aunque claro eso sería si ellos quisieran, pero Ieran está de acuerdo conmigo en que deberíamos de frecuentar más a los chicos para que se conozcan. También sería muy lindo que Sakura comparta más tiempo con Shaoran. Es un niño muy serio, pero es muy listo y respetuoso, sólo que algunas veces veo que es algo tímido con Sakura, ¿será que ya se gustan? Jajaja pero en que cosas pienso… sin embargo, Takashi ha vuelto a buscarme; le he dicho que ya no quiero que lo haga, soy una mujer casada y tengo una familia. Es un buen chico, pero ya no quiero que me siga, no le quiero decir a Fujitaka, se podría enojar y lastimarlo. Sólo quiero que se vaya y me olvide…_

Aquello sin duda convencía más a Fujitaka y aumentaba el odio por ese sujeto. Nadeshiko le había insistido en que la dejara en paz, pero él se negó y la siguió a pesar de todo; lamentaba que su esposa no le contara toda esa situación; habría encontrado una solución y posiblemente ella seguiría vivía. Kinomoto llegó a la última nota del diario, tenía la fecha de la muerte de su esposa y esa sería la última vez que la vería.

_Enero 23_

_Takashi me llamó a la casa. Los niños estaban observándome para saber quien me había llamado y Touya ha preguntado quien era. Takashi quiere que lo vaya a ver, dijo que si no iba le llamaría a Fujitaka para decirle que somos amantes; ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dicho nada. No sé que hacer, además de eso me dijo que se quitaría la vida si no iba, dejando una carta diciendo que mi marido lo había hecho. Maldigo el día en que lo conocí…._

Fujitaka cerró de golpe el cuaderno, la rabia y el dolor lo invadieron; después de que supo del accidente, el coche donde iban los dos chocó de frente con otro el cual su conductor venía ebrio huyendo de la escena. Las ambulancias llegaron media hora más tarde, él también llegó a ese lugar pues no podía creer lo que le había comentado el policía que lo llamó, el sujeto murió en el instante al choque, mientras que su acompañante aguantó hasta llegar al hospital donde murió poco después, sin poder contarle la verdad a su familia; a Kinomoto le llegó el reporte de la investigación que realizó la policía, que en automóvil se encontraron maletas con ropa de ambos, al parecer el hombre compró todo y estaba listo para huir con ella, sólo que Nadeshiko no quería eso. Sin embargo, minutos antes Takashi la amenazó con un arma si no se iba con él, Nadeshiko aceptó pero escaparía de él en la primera parada que hicieran, sólo que ésta nunca llegó.

Fue entonces que las conclusiones rápidas llegaron a la cabeza del dueño de la industria automotriz, pues en el reporte incluía el cateo que se hizo al apartamento del sujeto que murió con su esposa, y en él se encontraron fotos de ella, recortes de periódicos donde salía la familia durante las presentaciones de los nuevos modelos de la compañía con la cabeza de Fujitaka cortada y sobrepuesta la de Takashi. Y descubrieron que ambos se veían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tres años y medio para ser exactos. Eso hizo pensar que Sakura no era su hija, pero la misma Nadeshiko le decía lo contrario ahora a través de sus notas.

Cómo olvidar los momentos felices que pasaron como familia, pues desde la llegada de la pequeña Sakura, su vida se iluminó más; su trabajo le exigía más también, pero él olvidaba esos detalles cuando estaba con ellos. Prefería verlos jugar y sonreír. Era una lástima que esos tiempos no volvieran, pero estaba en él hacerlos que regresaran, aunque no estuviera su amada esposa a su lado, aún tenía a sus hijos, ellos los necesitan, en especial Sakura.

-"Gracias Nadeshiko… y perdóname todo lo que he hecho y pensado este tiempo".- abrazando el diario y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Fujitaka Kinomoto ahora sabía toda la verdad y era hora de empezar a pedir piedad.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en la casa Li. El señor se había ido a su trabajo y la señora salió con sus amigas a tomar el té; la mayor de los hijos del matrimonio estaba en la sala leyendo una novela romántica, mientras que el hijo no había pasado la noche en el hogar diciendo, a través de su hermana, que pasaría la noche con un amigo haciendo un proyecto escolar.

Las señoras del servicio hacían sus labores cuando se escuchó el sonido de un carro frenando bruscamente, se oyó el portazo que le daban al cerrar el vehículo, después como abrían con fuerza la puerta principal de la casa. Una de las muchachas que ayudaban en la limpieza gritó mientras el joven de la casa pasaba por su lado hecho una furia. Faren se levantó al ver pasar a su hermano causando tal alboroto. Durante su trayecto Shaoran destrozaba o golpeaba cuanto objeto pasaba frente a él.

La chica que prácticamente arrolló en su recorrido estaba en el suelo con las toallas que llevaba para acomodar tiradas en el piso con ella; las otras señoras de la limpieza ya la ayudaban a ponerse de pie. Faren también se acercó a ayudar a la chica.

-"¿Estás bien?".- le preguntó Faren a la muchacha.

-"Sí, no se preocupe señorita"

-"Disculpa a mi hermano por favor, quien sabe qué tiene"

-"Será mejor que vaya a verlo señorita, antes de que haga alguna barbaridad".- sentenció el ama de llaves de la casa, muy molesta por la actitud del joven.

Faren subía las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su hermano, quien por el camino destrozó unos portarretratos y unos jarrones chinos de su madre. La chica llegó a la habitación del joven, horrorizada al descubrir un pequeño rastro de sangre en el piso. Shaoran puso de cabeza el lugar, rompió, estrelló, arrancó todo a su paso.

Poco a poco Faren se fue acercando a su hermano quien para ese entonces ya no tiraba ni rompía nada, simplemente se desplomó en el suelo de su habitación, recargándose en la cama con su mano ensangrentada en sus cabellos… llorando amargamente. Su hermana se preocupó por él y rápidamente mandó a traer el botiquín médico para curar la herida de Shaoran… la única que podía curar por ahora.

Faren le tomó la mano a Shaoran, éste no se negó, simplemente dejó que su hermana hiciera su labor. Se sentía cansado, hastiado de todo, no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en _ella_.

-"Shaoran, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué llegas así? ¿Qué no estabas con Sakura?, ¿dónde está ella?"

-"No menciones ese nombre, por favor… no la menciones a ella. No lo hagas… no lo hagas…"

-"Pero Shaoran… ¿Qué pasó?"

-"¡Dije que no Faren! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de ella! ¿¡Entiendes!?" –gritó con el corazón desgarrado, dejando caer más lágrimas. –"No quiero saber de ella… no quiero recordarla… no quiero amarla…"

A la chica se le escaparon unas lágrimas, no porque su hermano le hubiese gritado, sino porque nunca lo había visto tan dolido… tan desgarrado por algo… _o alguien_. Nunca lo había visto tan destrozado por una mujer. Faren secó sus lágrimas y antes de levantarse besó los cabellos de su hermano y salió de la habitación para dejarlo solo. Sentía mucha impotencia por no saber cómo ayudarlo; necesitaba hablar con alguien. Fue a su habitación y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Dos horas después, Faren se encontraba en una cafetería en una zona de restaurantes de la ciudad, esperando. Esperando la respuesta que buscaba, y en ese momento llegó. Su rostro se veía como el de su hermano, cansado y agotado; la chica que siempre demostraba fortaleza hoy se veía abatida por todo, parecía que su piel no había tocado la luz del sol en días. Su ropa se veía un poco arrugada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus labios tenían una leve mordedura, carentes completamente de color. La chica se sentó observando a su interlocutora con la duda y la curiosidad en su mirada.

-"¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?"

-"Tu hermano me lo dio".- dijo Faren sorprendida por la forma en la que Sakura se presentó.

-"¿Qué quieres, Faren?".- preguntó Sakura un tanto cansada y molesta.

-"Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó con Shaoran, no quiero verlos sufrir, a ninguno de los dos".- comentó la chica con decisión.

Sakura se sorprendió de la actitud de la chica Li y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Faren tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, añadiendo:

-"Cuenta conmigo Sakura, todo estará bien"

Sakura siguió llorando.

Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que pasó.

Sus sentimientos.

Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.

Y ese alguien había ido a ella.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**TT-TT Ya veo venir los reviews cargados de bombas atómicas después de esto. Pero créanme que no son las/los únicas/únicos que sufren, yo también sufrí, y creo que ahora si le metí mucho drama.**_

_**Quisiera comentar algo sobre mi otra historia "El valle de las rosas" y es que la he tenido abandonada, no por falta de inspiración si no porque me he metido de lleno con ésta que luego se me cruzaban los cables de ambas; pero descuiden en cuanto termine "Fría como el viento" regresaré con el valle, así que paciencia a mis queridas lectoras (en "el valle" si son puras mujeres las que leen XD).**_

_**Bueno por ahora no hay mucho que comentar, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Un saludo a mi muso, a mi sensei, y a todas y cada una de las personas que leen, comentan, o simplemente me agregan a sus listas de favoritos. Un beso para ustedes.**_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Angel Zafiro.**_


	11. No sé tú

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro.**

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-"¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?"_

_-"Tu hermano me lo dio".- dijo Faren sorprendida por la forma en la que Sakura se presentó. _

_-"¿Qué quieres, Faren?".- preguntó Sakura un tanto cansada y molesta._

_-"Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó con Shaoran, no quiero verlos sufrir, a ninguno de los dos".- comentó la chica con decisión._

_Sakura se sorprendió de la actitud de la chica Li y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Faren tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, añadiendo:_

_-"Cuenta conmigo Sakura, todo estará bien"_

_Sakura siguió llorando._

_Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que pasó._

_Sus sentimientos._

_Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien._

_Y ese alguien había ido a ella._

**Capitulo once****:**

"**No sé tú"  
**

_No sé tú_

_Pero yo no dejo de pensar_

_Ni un minuto me logro despojar_

_De tus besos, tus abrazos,_

_De lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez_

Después de que Sakura se tranquilizara y luego de haber pedido dos tazas de café, era el momento de que la castaña se desahogara de todos sus problemas. Puso sus manos y su mirada en su regazo. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía por dónde comenzar a relatar la historia, cosa que Faren notó.

-"Puedes contarme cuando estés lista, Sakura".- comentó Faren mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse cómoda con la compañía de la chica Li. Se sentía agradecida con ella, pero antes de relatar su historia tenía unas preguntas que hacerle.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".- le dijo en voz baja aunque Faren la escuchó perfectamente.

-"Por supuesto"

-"Mi hermano… ¿Qué te dijo cuando hablaste con él? ¿Le comentaste sobre…? Ya sabes…"

-"¿Que si le dije a Touya que mi hermano y tú se quedaron en su departamento anoche?".- Sakura asintió preocupada por la respuesta. Sin embargo, Faren le dio una sonrisa cómplice y respondió: –"No le dije… sólo le dije que quería tu número para saber cómo estabas. Me preguntó por Xiao Lang, pero le dije que pasó la noche con un amigo después de dejarte en su departamento… ¿te imaginas si se enterara de que fue lo contrario? Creo que hubiera tomado el primer vuelo hacía acá nada más que para golpear a mi hermano"

Sakura formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, era raro escuchar el nombre de _él_ en otro idioma, pero aún así sonaba hermoso para ella. Por otro lado, lo que dijo Faren de su hermano era verdad, era capaz de eso y más; Faren también sonrió complacida por la reacción de la castaña. Tomó otro sorbo de café, cuando Sakura la volvió a cuestionar:

-"Faren… ¿te gusta Touya?".- el café de la chica Li se atoró en su garganta y Sakura se paró para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que pasara el liquido y no se ahogara. Cuando todo estuvo en calma nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre ambas, analizando la cuestión antes mencionada.

-"¡Qué cosas dices Sakura!".- respondió la chica muy nerviosa, Sakura podría ser distraída, pero el nerviosismo de Faren la había delatado. Una punzada en su corazón le hizo darse cuenta de que ella también había experimentado esa emoción cuando Shaoran la quiso besar una vez… la primera vez… -"Tu hermano y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien… eso es todo"

-"Pues hacen una linda pareja… sin ánimos de ofender a Kai, por supuesto".

Esta vez la sonrisa de Faren fue triste y Sakura se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica ante la mención de su novio.

-"Kai ha estado muy distante últimamente, dice que sus negocios necesitan mejorar para poder darme todo lo que necesito".- suspiró.- "Pero él no entiende que eso no importa, que seré feliz si esta conmigo, aunque ya no sé si realmente lo quiero".- terminó su relato con otro sorbo a su café.

Sakura por otro lado no había probado el suyo, sólo veía como el vapor abandonaba el calor de su bebida. Así como ella se sentía.

-"Deberías de pedirle un tiempo para poner en orden tus sentimientos, ¿no crees?".- sugirió la castaña por fin dando un trago largo a su bebida.

Sakura se quedó analizando sus propias palabras, ¿desde cuando ella daba consejos a los demás sobre el amor? Su vida amorosa era un desastre y ella diciendo esas cosas. Sin duda sentía como si la experiencia estuviera hablando por ella.

Faren también se sorprendió por el consejo de la chica y para animarla le contestó:

-"Puede que tengas razón… quizás en una de esas terminas por tenerme de cuñada…".- volvió a suspirar.- "Mi madre estaría encantada, después de todo; pero seguramente se alegraría más si tú y Xiao…".- Faren no terminó de expresar lo que pensaba y volvió su mirada preocupada hacia Sakura. -"Ya basta de hablar de mí, dime por favor qué fue lo que pasó anoche y por que mi hermano llegó tan alterado esta mañana… llegó rompiendo de todo y se lastimó una mano pero…"

-"¿Shaoran se lastimó? ¿Está herido?".- Sakura se alteró al escuchar las palabras de la hermana de Shaoran, pero ésta la tomó de las manos para tranquilizarla.

-"Descuida, sólo fue un pequeño corte. Nada grave".

Sakura volvió a agachar la mirada y a llorar nuevamente, pero dispuesta a rememorar todo.

-"Anoche… anoche Shao…".- calló antes de decir su nombre, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta si lo mencionaba. –"Anoche… tu hermano y yo… hicimos…".- Sakura levantó la vista hacia su interlocutora quien estaba ansiosa por escuchar las palabras de la castaña. Ella no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior por la vergüenza de contar su historia. –"Hicimos… el amor".- terminó con voz muy bajita que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

O eso creyó.

Las palabras de Sakura fueron procesadas poco a poco por Faren. Si eso era verdad, ¿Por qué entonces Shaoran había llegado de esa manera a la casa al día siguiente? Debió llegar con una sonrisa en el rostro, o flotando en una nube. Pero nunca enojado y destrozando todo a su paso. Una parte de ella estaba realmente feliz por su hermano, él siempre había querido mucho a Sakura y qué mejor manera de demostrárselo que haciendo el acto más hermoso en el que se puede manifestar del amor.

Aunque aún no encajaba el enojo de su hermano en todo esto.

-"Pero hoy en la mañana…".- continuó Sakura como leyendo el pensamiento de Faren. –"…yo le dije… le dije que había sido todo un error. Él… él se enojó… se enojó mucho. Me insultó, cosa que merezco, y… se fue".- Faren quiso golpear a la castaña en ese momento, sin embargo en la mirada verdosa de Sakura se mostraba el arrepentimiento y la necesidad de un consejo. –"Ahora no sé qué hacer… dudo mucho que quiera volver a hablarme… y quiero decirle…".- Sakura volvió a llorar y la chica Li le preguntó:

-"¿Lo amas?". –Sakura alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la café muy parecida a la de Shaoran, sólo que sin esas tonalidades ambarinas y doradas que a ella le encantaban. No supo cómo contestar a esa pregunta y desvió la mirada hacía fuera del local, donde pasaba toda la gente… sin problemas ni contradicciones como las de ella. –"¿Lo amas, Sakura? ¿Amas a…?"

-"¡Sí, sí lo amo, Faren! Lo amo".- gritó la castaña y todos los comensales de la pequeña cafetería la miraron feo, cosa que a ella no le importó. –"Sí lo amo, y soy una tonta por no darme cuenta a tiempo, por abrir mi estúpida boca y decir cosas que no quería, por no haberlo valorado, porque él siempre quiso mi amistad; me brindó su apoyo y yo nunca supe corresponderle, y ahora estoy arrepentida… sé que no me va a escuchar nunca más, que no querrá verme en todo lo que le resta de vida… y voy a aceptarlo… porque me lo merezco".

Sakura sintió como se liberaba de un peso después de toda esa confesión. Pero aun así su corazón se sentía vacío por no tener a Shaoran cerca, o ser él quien escuchara esa confesión. Faren se quedó con la boca abierta por la declaración de la castaña que tuvo que acomodarse mejor en su asiento y tratar de buscar una solución al problema de esos cabezas huecas.

-"Mira Sakura… mi hermano…"

-"Sé que no va a hablar conmigo, lo tengo muy presente".- suspiró. –"Sólo espero que encuentre a una chica que lo sepa valorar a tiempo y le demuestre su amor como él"

-"No te des por vencida, Sakura, puedes hablar con él. Sé que te quiere… siempre te ha querido, y sé que te escuchará, sólo… dale tiempo por ahora, ¿si?, trata de no presionarlo mucho. Tendrás la oportunidad a su debido tiempo"

Sakura sentía una especie de agradecimiento hacia la hermana de Shaoran, que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y la abrazó. Al principio se sorprendió pero después también correspondió el gesto.

-"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien… cuñada".

La castaña se soltó de Li, sonriendo con melancolía volviéndose a sentar en su lugar, contagiando a Faren.

-"Muchas gracias por escucharme, Faren".

-"Oh, no es nada… sólo quiero que tú y mi hermano sean felices".

-"Pues entonces también deberías de pensar mi propuesta"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura **_

Tres días después de mí platica con Faren, decidí hablar con Shaoran. Lo esperé en el estacionamiento de la Universidad a cinco coches del suyo. Tan cobarde soy que no me atrevía a esperarlo frente al suyo. Así que estaba en el interior del mío buscando entre el mar de chicos que salían de la facultad. Cuando divisé una melena castaña chocolate, sabía que era él porque se dirigía hacía la zona donde yo tenía vigilando su coche.

Traté de esconderme en mi auto, haciendo como si no hubiera nadie; pero parece que mi plan falló, pues se paró a unos cinco metros de mi carro y vi como suspiraba al irse hasta su BMW verde. Quizás supo que estaba ahí por el llamativo color de mi coche; y es que es fácil distinguir el blanco entre tonalidades negras, azules, rojas y verdes. Seguro soy el punto entre todos ellos.

_Nota mental: cambiar el color del auto. _

No tenía caso seguir ocultándome, así que salí del vehículo, pero Shaoran ya había echado la reversa y estaba saliendo de las instalaciones de la Universidad.

Este plan sin duda se había ido al caño.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Llegué a mi casa esa tarde y Haruko me llevó la comida a mi recámara. Me tumbé en la cama. No quería comer, moverme, o ver a alguien, sólo a _él_; quien sabe cómo habrá hecho Haruko para que Shigure no subiera a mi cuarto, pero hoy sí estaba agradecida; no quería que el niño me viera en este estado otra vez, si de por sí cuando regresé después de mi charla con Faren fue vergonzoso y triste ver la carita de mi niño llena de preocupación.

Suspiré y me senté en el borde de la cama, abrazándome a una almohada.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Rolé los ojos con cansancio, dije un leve "pase", y mi sorpresa se hizo evidente al ver a la persona que menos necesitaba tener conmigo en estos momentos.

-"Hola, hija… ¿puedo pasar?"

Hija…

_¿Hija?_

¿Ahora sí era _su hija_?

Me encogí de hombros y _ese_ hombre entró con una sonrisa que se esfumó al verme en mi cama con la mirada perdida. Hizo el ademán de querer acercarse a donde yo estaba, pero cambió de parecer, sentándose en el frente de la cama. El silencio reinó en la habitación por varios minutos y sólo una pregunta cruzaba en mi mente: _¿Qué quería?_

No aguanté más y fui yo la primera en formularla:

-"¿Qué quieres?"

Su reacción fue evidente, pues mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, además del hecho de cómo de insolente se lo había preguntado.

-"Bueno… yo… este… en realidad Haruko me dijo que… estabas triste… y… yo… me preocupé".- susurró bajito la última parte, que claramente capté.

Reí con ganas llena de una emoción de amargura, levantando una ceja y encarando al hombre que decía hacía unos días que no era mi padre.

-"¿Y desde cuándo _yo_ te preocupo?".- lo ataqué con otra interrogante, por lo menos desahogaré parte de mi frustración con él, era como un conejo que se acercó demasiado a un león, prácticamente ofreciéndose para que lo comieran.

Su silencio lo delató. No tenía palabras para responder; raro en él que siempre tenía las respuestas para todo.

-"Descubrí algo…".- ¡como si a mí me interesará!, tal vez encontró la forma de deshacerse de mí de una vez por todas. –"Tu madre tenía un diario".- continuó con su relato el señor y yo dejé que siguiera. Sólo que no le prestaba atención. –"En él decía que había un hombre que la molestaba".- ok, esto se ponía bueno, así que disimuladamente fingía no escucharlo, pero tenía el oído bien atento a cualquier cosa. –"Decía… también… que tú sí eres mi hija… que el tipo ese la amenazó y fue por eso que se fue con él".- estaba tan sorprendida por lo que escuchaba que nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, además de que el hombre que relataba esa historia estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Ese hombre… Fujitaka Kinomoto… ¿llorando?

Él se paró de la cama dirigiéndose a mí, no supe qué cara poner… sólo el asombro se abrió paso en mí. Y más cuando se arrodilló al pie de la cama, tomándome de las manos y mirándome con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo.

-"Sakura, perdóname, por favor. No debí tratarte de esa forma… no lo merecías… fui un mal padre y un mal ser humano contigo… me dejé… me dejé llevar por el momento y no supe sacarlos adelante a tu hermano ni a ti".- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Tuvo que quitarse sus anteojos para limpiar bien su vista, pero los dejó en uno de mis muebles de noche y continuó: –"Sé que te alejé de mí… porque pensaba que de verdad no eras mi hija, pero ahora… ahora estoy muy arrepentido… y quiero tu perdón… quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido… ayudarte en todo lo que pueda… y que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea".

Es increíble ver como cambian las cosas. El hombre que ahora me pide perdón siempre ha sido un hombre imponente. Siempre ha sabido manejar todas las situaciones que se le han puesto en el camino, pero con esta maldita situación no pudo hacerlo… no pudo, y sólo yo tenía las armas necesarias para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. ¿Podría perdonarlo? ¿_Quiero _perdonarlo?

Sé que el día que salí de su oficina pensé que lo perdonaría; pero después de saber esto me doy cuenta que tendrá que ganarse poco a poco mi confianza.

Por su culpa soy lo que soy… una mujer que desconfía, que no sabe apreciar a los demás, que piensa que no puede merecer ser amada. _Fría_ en una sola palabra. Me levanté de la cama y miré al piso donde se encuentra _mi padre_. El hombre al que todos decían que el tiempo no había pasado por su rostro, ahora los años le pesaban, junto con su cruz de pecados y errores.

-"Tomará su tiempo. No creo que sea hoy o mañana… quizás nunca". –sentencié con crueldad. ¿Qué más quería? –"Me has hecho mucho daño… y eso no se olvida tan fácil. No lo perdono tan fácil".

-"Lo siento".

-"No basta con que lo digas… debes sentirlo de verdad"

-"Créeme que lo siento… de verdad quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda… quiero que cuentes conmigo…"

-"¿Entonces por qué no conté contigo cuando era niña?, cuando quería un abrazo… el consuelo por haber perdido a mi madre, por pensar que había sido mi culpa… ¿qué me dices de mis cumpleaños? ¿Alguna vez fuiste tú el que me mandaba esos malditos regalos? Te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera sabes mi color favorito…".- no sé de dónde empecé a decir todo eso, pero era la verdad y necesitaba decirla de una vez. –"Siempre me has tratado como si fuera una mascota, siempre menospreciando lo que hago, diciendo que soy una inútil, y yo siempre buscando que me tomaras en cuenta… que me admiraras, que te sintieras orgulloso como lo hacías con mi hermano. Pero así lo has querido".- lo volteé a ver con lágrimas en mis ojos, él sólo escuchaba todo lo que decía.

Se fue acercando y me abrazó. No le correspondí. Me sentía tan mal, por fin le había dicho todo lo que sentía, sin embargo no podía perdonarlo por todo lo que tuve que vivir.

No aún.

Me solté de su abrazo sin mirarlo, pero él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sonriéndome:

-"De verdad… espero que tu corazón te diga lo que tienes que hacer, y tomes la decisión correcta. Yo sabré aceptarla".- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación. Ese era el hombre que recordaba. El hombre que me cargó entre sus brazos, que me cuidó y abrigó en las noches de lluvia. El hombre que admiraba, amaba y respetaba.

El hombre que una vez fue mi padre.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Un mes después**_

Estaba aburrida en su casa. Los días lluviosos habían pasado, pero en su corazón esos días no se terminaban. Después de haber salido del departamento de quien pensó podría ser algo más en su vida, había tomado la decisión de partir a Europa como se lo había propuesto su madre, quien emocionada, le preparaba sus maletas y le decía de toda la diversión que tendría cuando llegara a su nuevo destino.

En su habitación ya estaban todas sus maletas listas, esperando a que su madre llegara con los boletos de avión de ambas.

Tomoyo estaba muy triste, no quería dejar la ciudad por varias razones; todos sus amigos estaban allí, y ahora que veía que Shaoran empezaba a tener una buena relación con Sakura, pensaba que ella quizás se podría hacer amiga de… la señorita de hielo –como la llamaban –; siempre había querido conocerla y brindarle su amistad. Aunque a pesar del acercamiento continuo… Shaoran había comenzado a mostrarse taciturno, y casi no sonreía. Ya no lo veía tanto con Sakura…

Pero a quien sin duda extrañaría más que a nadie, sería a ese profesor, que si bien en un principio pensaba que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, cuando supo que ambos sentían lo mismo, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sin embargo, su mundo se vino abajo cuando le dijo que no podía darle todos los lujos de los que ella gozaba, cosa que a la amatista le tenía sin cuidado, siempre y cuando estuviera con su persona amada, lo demás no le interesaba.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y su madre entró con unos documentos, mostrándole además, los boletos de avión.

-"Ya compré los boletos, querida, partiremos hoy por la tarde… por cierto, me llegaron los nombres de mis socios de Europa, tienen hijos varones de tu edad".- dijo Sonomi revisando la lista de los nuevos miembros de las empresas de la familia Daidouji en Europa. –"Oh, mira, el señor Robbins tiene un hijo de tu edad. Se llama James… y el señor Smith tiene dos. El mayor, Robert, tiene dos años más que William… no estaría mal que te hicieras amiga de alguno de ellos. ¿No crees, amor?"

-"Lo que tú digas, madre".- contestó Tomoyo con cansancio. Estaba harta que su madre le buscara buenos partidos para marido, y ahora que partía a Europa seguramente la casaría con algún "junior" de la lista que seguía leyendo.

Mirando por la ventana de su balcón, Tomoyo vio pasar un destello de un cabello negro azulado escondiéndose detrás de uno de los árboles que estaban en el jardín. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá donde se encontraba sentada, sobresaltando a su madre que la miró escéptica mientras su hija abandonaba la habitación.

Ya en el jardín, Tomoyo sentía su corazón latiendo desesperadamente, cuando llegó al árbol donde había visto el destello, se llevó una gran desilusión al ver que no era nada. Su mente estaba jugando con ella...

Pero esta vez fue diferente, unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, llevándola lejos de la vista de alguien indiscreto. Al ver quien era la persona en la que pensaba desde hace varios días, y también la que quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Me asustaste".- le dijo Tomoyo mientras golpeaba el pecho del joven profesor.

-"Lo siento, pero no quería que alguien nos viera".- la soltó y la chica sintió una especie de abandono en su cuerpo. Miró al chico como pidiendo una explicación.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos; sólo era roto por el sonido de los pájaros en la lejanía y la caída de agua de la fuente en la entrada de la mansión. Ambos tenían la cabeza baja, Tomoyo tenía las manos juntas y Eriol no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

-"Esta tarde… me voy a Europa con mi madre".- dijo por fin la amatista para iniciar la plática, lo que al joven profesor no le agradó para nada. Tomó de las manos a la joven, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-"No quiero que te vayas, Tomoyo… no te quiero perder… fui un tonto cuando dije todo eso… pero… pero sabes de mi situación y sabes que no te puedo ofrecer nada a lo que tú estás acostumbrada. Por eso yo… yo…".- pero no terminó su discurso, pues los labios de la chica ahora se posaban sobre los de él. Dejándose llevar por el momento, correspondió con pasión y desenfreno.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y se abrazaron. No querían que el tiempo siguiera su curso.

-"No te vayas Tomoyo, por favor".- dijo el maestro mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a la joven de cabello negro. Ella se separó de su amado y con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo su idea.

-"Huyamos"

Eriol se quedó muy sorprendido con la propuesta. Al parecer su querida Tomoyo hablaba en serio. Muy en serio.

-"Huyamos… tengo unos ahorros y con eso podremos buscar un lugar para comenzar, donde nadie nos conozca, solos tú y yo"

-"Pero… Tomoyo, eso sería…"

-"Vamos Eriol, no reprimas más tus sentimientos. Luchemos por este amor que sentimos… es algo más fuerte que nosotros mismos".- Eriol la miró con un poco de duda. Él también la quería, pero no deseaba que las cosas se dieran así…

¡Al diablo con todo y con todos!

-"De acuerdo… pero, ¿Qué le dirás a tu madre?"

-"Le diré que me adelantaré al aeropuerto. Le pediré mi boleto y lo cambiaremos por el lugar que tú escojas. Entre más lejos, mejor".- el joven maestro sonrió. Nunca había pensado en encontrarse con semejante mujer, tan decidida y apasionada, siguiendo los impulsos por lo que sentía, defendiendo todo lo que ella quería a pesar de los demás.

-"Pero… no todo será fácil Tomoyo… a ti nunca te ha faltado nada…"

-"Me acostumbraré"

-"Puede que discutamos… o quizás habrá veces donde quieras regresar…"

-"No lo haré… porque mientras estemos juntos siempre seré feliz"

-"Volveremos algún día"

-"Pero Eriol…"

-"Promételo"

Suspirando puso su mano en su pecho y dijo: -"Esta bien, lo prometo".- se acercó nuevamente al profesor y le plantó un beso en los labios. -"Te veré en media hora en el aeropuerto, ¿de acuerdo?".- Tomoyo se despidió de su amado, entrando corriendo a la casa por sus cosas. Sería la última vez que pisaría la casa de sus padres, el lugar donde creció, y pese a que siempre fue tratada con los mejores lujos, ella quería ser libre y conocer el mundo al lado de un hombre que la amara de verdad, no sus cuentas bancarias, ni su belleza, sino… lo que era ella.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Shaoran**_

¡Maldita sea!

Que mes estoy teniendo. La universidad me está volviendo loco y encima no me puedo sacar de la cabeza todo lo que ha pasado con Sakura y sus fracasados intentos por hablar conmigo. No me he podido concentrar en nada desde ese día. La mano ya no me duele tanto, aún así el doctor dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo con ella. Estoy tan cansado. Si no es la escuela, tengo que estar yendo a _Automotriz Kinomoto_ para supervisar la fabricación del automóvil, son una molestia esas personas, ¿Qué, no saben leer los planos? Ahí viene todo.

Luego el dichoso proyecto de Hiraguizawa, que no se ha aparecido por aquí en varios días, y como "la señorita Kinomoto" no ha venido a clases yo tengo que adelantar todo, pues el suplente es más estricto que el propio titular de la materia. Pero ahora que lo pienso tampoco he visto a Tomoyo ¿estará enferma? Después le hablaré para saber de ella. Porque ahora más que nunca necesito el consejo de una amiga para mis problemas. Por ejemplo, hoy en la tarde después de clase Ayumi me retuvo un momento en el salón. Me dijo que yo le gustaba y me besó. Me sorprendió tanto su actitud… ella nunca había mostrado interés en mí, y siempre creí que estaba enamorada de Koichi, pero el beso que me estaba dando no sabía a nada. No eran los besos de _ella_. La rabia volvió a mí y le devolví el beso, recargándola en una de las mesas de trabajo del salón con más intensidad, con más violencia.

Pero la imagen de _ella_ llorando ese día que me fui, hizo que me separara de la chica, quien me miró sorprendida y llena de lujuria pensando que correspondería a todo. Le pedí disculpas, le dije que no la quería y que ese beso había sido error… así como _ella _me había dicho que todo el amor que yo le había entregado había sido un _error_. ¡Ja! Un error…

Tomé mis cosas, salí del salón y ya en mi coche, golpeé el volante.

¡¿Es que acaso el recuerdo de ella me perseguiría por siempre?!

Cuando llegué a casa descubrí que no había nadie, ni las señoras del servicio. Fui al refrigerador y me encontré con una nota de mi hermana:

_Mamá y papá fueron a cenar; yo voy a ver a una amiga, regresaremos muy tarde, aprovéchalo._

Dejé la nota pegada y saqué un jugo de naranja. Aprovecharía que la casa estaría en silencio para descansar y dormir tranquilamente. Aunque sólo fueran un par de horas, pues seguramente en la madrugada despertaría pensando en _ella_, nuevamente.

Entré a mi habitación, estaría en penumbras de no ser por que las cortinas estaban corridas y dejaban que la luz de la luna se colara por la ventana.

Pensé que de verdad podía descansar, pero la visión que me devolvía la habitación era escalofriante. Cualquiera se moriría de un susto si vieran la silueta de una mujer mirando a la noche con una gabardina negra; cualquiera pensaría que es la muerte que vino a buscarlo. Aunque ella no era la causa de mi falta de sueño y concentración. Pero en realidad era la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

_A la que menos quería ver en esos momentos_.

¿Qué hacía Sakura Kinomoto en mi casa?

O mejor dicho…

¡¿En mi habitación?!

Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta para que notara mi presencia. Cuando por fin volteó, su belleza me dio de lleno en el rostro, pues debajo de esa gabardina traía un conjunto de botas altas, un pantalón pesquero y una blusa que se le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo… un cuerpo que tuve el placer de conocer por primera vez. Por primera y última vez.

A veces no sabía si había sido lo mejor haberla probado y no volver a hacerlo, o no haberlo hecho nunca. Maldición… nunca podría sacármela de la cabeza… y mucho menos de la piel.

-"Que bueno que volviste".- susurró la chica, sin apartarse de la ventana y sin mostrar una expresión en su rostro.

Dejé mis cosas en mi mesa mientras me dirigía a recostarme en mi cama, sólo sentía la mirada verdosa sobre mí, haciendo todo mi recorrido. Ya en mi cama cerré mis ojos y puse mis brazos como almohada para descansar, pero aún sentía su mirada sobre mí.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?".- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente para preguntar. No quería saber nada de ella, sólo quería olvidarla.

-"Quiero hablar contigo".

-"Yo no quiero saber nada de ti Sakura, así que porque no mejor te vas de aquí, estoy muy cansado".- le dije sin abrir los ojos y con mucha molestia y cansancio.

Escuché como sus botas hacían su recorrido hasta la puerta, como la abrían y la cerraban y suspiré. Que fácil había sido deshacerme de ella. Hubiese deseado… hubiese deseado que se quedara. Sabía que estaba siendo contradictorio conmigo mismo, pero quería tenerla cerca después de tanto tiempo… necesitaba que me dijera algo… que me dijera… no lo sé, cualquier cosa con tal de aliviar el dolor que me penetraba el pecho cada vez que sus palabras me taladraban el cerebro.

Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho verla ahí. ¿Quién la habrá dejado entrar? ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvo esperándome?

De pronto, siento como mi cama se hunde con mi peso y el de alguien más sobre mí, mientras unas manos me toman prisionero de las muñecas con mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Es cuando abro los ojos y descubro quien me tenía de esa manera un tanto peculiar.

Sakura me había tomado por sorpresa, fingió que se iba pero sólo cerró la puerta para que pensara que se había marchado. Admito que es humillante esta posición, pero al mismo tiempo es… _excitante_ y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podría hacerle en este momento si la situación fuera otra. Puedo sentir su respiración cerca de mí, pues poco a poco se ha ido acercando a sus labios, nuestras miradas se cruzan y mi corazón se acelera en ese instante tanto que pienso que ella puede escucharlo.

Odio el control que tiene sobre mí, y odio aún más el saber que eso es algo que no cambiará… en mucho tiempo, al menos.

-"¿Ahora sí me escucharás?".- me pregunta mientras noto su respiración agitarse por el esfuerzo de mantenerme bajo su voluntad. Y yo sólo tengo deseos de besarla y volverle a hacerle el amor… salvajemente. Sí… tan salvajemente que ella no podría separarse de mí.

Pero sé que no sería capaz de eso… porque la amo, y nunca podría hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla.

La miro con mis ojos entornados, asintiendo bruscamente con mi cabeza. Si quería hablar, que hablara… no creía que pudiera hacerme más daño del que me había hecho pero con Sakura Kinomoto siempre es bueno atenerse a las sorpresas.

Por fin había logrado su objetivo.

Después de todo este tiempo.

Sakura Kinomoto me tenía entre ella y… la cama.

Ahora debía escuchar lo que sea que viniera a decirme.

Y así por fin empezar a olvidarme de ella…

_Para siempre…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola Hola.**

**¿Cómo están? Yo aquí trayéndoles lo que creo será el penúltimo capitulo. Así como lo leen esta historia esta llegando a su fin y vean de que manera. **

_**¿Y por qué el final se acerca? **_**Bueno porque en un principio mientras hacia el cronograma de la trama, el argumento alcanzó los doce capítulos.**

_**¿No habrá epilogo?**_** Pues lo quisiera incluir en el próximo capitulo, es algo sencillo y que dará el redondeo a todo el asunto y solo espero les guste.**

_**¿Cómo terminará esto? **_**Ah pues eso lo descubrirán si leen el próximo capitulo, que pondré todo mi esfuerzo y empeño para que sea de su agrado n.n **

_**¿Por qué no alargó más los capítulos? **_**No tiene sentido que los este fastidiando a ustedes con cosas de relleno, creo que hay que andar sin rodeos e ir directamente a lo que interesa. **

**Lo que si necesitaré es de su ayuda; ¿Cómo les gustaría que terminará la pareja de Tomoyo y Eriol? Es que no se me ocurre un final para ellos ñ.ñU Y la verdad me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**El día de hoy me dio por contestar los reviews a cada cuenta, y los anónimos aparecerán en el perfil, (siempre quise probar el review repreley, gracias Mari por hacerla de mi conejillo de Indias XD jajaja) **

**Espero que hayan visto la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos, sin duda esperaba que el pebetero fuera un dragón XD jajaja, pero de todos modos si me gusto.**

**Gracias a todos/todas los que me mandan sus comentarios, o agregan la historia a sus favoritos, o me agregan a sus listas de autores favoritos, o me agregan a las alertas (ya ya Mariana como molestas… ¬¬#) Bueno que tengan un lindo fin de semana y los leo muy pronto.**

**Saludos y besos.**

**Angel Zafiro. **


	12. Solamente una vez

**Fría como el viento**

**By: Angel Zafiro.**

**Summary: **Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso…

**ANTES DE COMENZAR: ****Este es el último capitulo de esta historia, es muy triste que llegué a su fin… muchas gracias por todo… nos vemos al final del capitulo. **

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-"Quiero hablar contigo"._

_-"Yo no quiero saber nada de ti Sakura, así que porque no mejor te vas de aquí, estoy muy cansado"_

_._

_._

_Escuché como sus botas hacían su recorrido hasta la puerta, como la abrían y la cerraban y suspiré. Que fácil había sido deshacerme de ella. Hubiese deseado… hubiese deseado que se quedara._

_._

_._

_Sakura me había tomado por sorpresa, fingió que se iba pero sólo cerró la puerta para que pensara que se había marchado. Admito que es humillante esta posición, pero al mismo tiempo es… excitante y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podría hacerle en este momento si la situación fuera otra._

_._

_._

_-"¿Ahora sí me escucharás?"_

_La miro con mis ojos entornados, asintiendo bruscamente con mi cabeza. Si quería hablar, que hablara… no creía que pudiera hacerme más daño del que me había hecho pero con Sakura Kinomoto siempre es bueno atenerse a las sorpresas._

_Por fin había logrado su objetivo._

_Después de todo este tiempo._

_Sakura Kinomoto me tenía entre ella y… la cama._

_Ahora debía escuchar lo que sea que viniera a decirme._

_Y así por fin empezar a olvidarme de ella…_

_Para siempre…_

**Capítulo final****:**

"**Solamente una vez"  
**

_Solamente una vez_

_Amé en la vida_

_Solamente una vez_

_Y nada más_

_**Shaoran **_

Después de lo que parecieron cinco minutos en esta acalorada posición, Sakura

seguía sin hablarme, sin moverme y sin hacer nada. Sólo me miraba y yo a ella.

¿Cómo no perderse en esos profundos orbes esmeraldas? Su semblante reflejaba curiosidad y nerviosismo, lo podía sentir en su agarre. Sus dedos rozando mi piel, el aroma de su perfume penetrando en mi nariz.

¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiremos con esto? Siento el corazón acelerado al sentir su cuerpo, ejerciendo presión sobre el mío. Sus pechos hacen contacto en mi pecho y mi excitación aumenta. Juro que si no empieza a hablar me volveré loco.

Poco a poco siento como va separándose de mí, el abandono de su calor se hace presente en ausencia, pero no se paró totalmente, sino que permaneció de rodillas en la cama, aún sobre mí. Intento acomodarme mejor ahora que ha soltado parte de mi cuerpo. La miré retadoramente, esperando escuchar su sarta de mentiras.

O lo que fuera que iba a decirme.

-"¿Quieres hablar de una vez? No tengo toda la noche".- escupí con despotismo, ¿desde cuando soy así? Ah sí, desde que me dijo que no me amaba después de usarme como a un idiota enamorado.

Ella me devuelve la mirada, en parte altanera, en parte dolida por mi comentario. Al fin decide pararse de la cama y, de inmediato, se quita su chaqueta dejándome admirar su figura a través de su blusa. El contorno de su cintura y sus pechos. Traté de buscar otro punto que no fuera ella, si seguía mirándola, terminaríamos haciendo algo que me prometí no repetir con Sakura, y ella podría no quererlo.

Por más que yo lo deseara, no lo haría.

Se sentó en mi silla giratoria, cruzando sus largas piernas enfundadas en sus botas altas; si lo que quería era provocarme y emocionarme, lo estaba logrando.

Sakura bajó la mirada con sus manos sobre su regazo, si quería que sintiera pena por ella, eso sí que no lo iba a lograr, ya suficiente tenía con intentar controlarme.

-"Yo…".- susurró tan bajo que de no ser porque todo estaba en silencio, no lo habría escuchado. –"Yo… quisiera… disculparme contigo"

¿Qué contestarle?

Esa era mi pregunta ahora. Ese no era precisamente el argumento que esperaba. Tampoco que se arrodillara ni nada por el estilo pero sus palabras carecían de sentido para mí. No sentía que de verdad le doliera lo que me hizo. El significado de esa disculpa no lo encontraba. Aunque ahora que empezó a hablar tendré que oírla ¿no? No hice ningún movimiento y dejé que siguiera con su _disculpa_.

-"Estoy… muy arrepentida por lo que te dije… hable de más y lo lamento… en ese momento no supe por qué dije todo eso pero… ahora lo sé y quisiera que tú también lo supieras".

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, observando cada movimiento, cada reacción, cada cambio en su semblante… Por un momento me confundió su expresión de tristeza y la mirada que me dio cuando terminó de hablar hizo que mi flujo sanguíneo aumentara más de la cuenta.

Se paró y avanzó a paso lento hasta mi posición, la luz de la luna proyectaba su sombra, y la poca visibilidad que tenía, me dejaba ver su rostro, tenía unas leves ojeras en sus hermosos ojos, e hizo que bajara la guardia cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

El contacto con su piel nuevamente, me provocó un estremecimiento, por instinto, más que por otra cosa, cerré los ojos, no quería mostrarle debilidad nuevamente. No quería que viera que por su culpa, por el recuerdo de ese día, me tuviera así, siempre esperando por ella. Sentí como juntaba nuestras frentes y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-"Te amo, Shaoran…" –esas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire para mí… ¿Cómo era que…? –"Sé que es muy tarde para que te lo diga, pero no importa. Y sé también que no querrás verme después… y te comprendo. Merezco todo tu desprecio y el hecho de que me odies…".- volvió a suspirar y abrí los ojos, ella también los había cerrado, me sorprendí al ver correr por sus mejillas lágrimas. Tragué pesado, ¿Lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad? ¿Me… me amaba? ¿De verdad estaba tan arrepentida? De no ser así, estaba haciendo que cediera muy fácil.

No. No podía ceder así… no podía seguir siendo un idiota al que ella podía manejar como a un títere a su antojo.

Ella no me amaba… y yo sí. La amaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero seguía teniendo mi dignidad y no iba a aceptar los pedazos que quería otorgarme. Yo no era así.

Ya no más.

-"No sé si sea lo correcto… o no sé si sea lo mejor, pero tomé una decisión…".- abrió sus ojos sin separar sus manos de mi rostro, su mirada estaba apagada y sentí deseos de abrazarla, besarla, pero una punzada en el corazón me hizo recordar el por qué ella estaba así. –"…no volverás a verme". –sentenció, aún cuando eso me destrozaba. –"Nunca más quiero verte, saldré de tu vida para siempre. Deseo que encuentres a alguien que te valore a tiempo, y que te quiera lo suficiente para no dejarte ir. Y que tú… lo quieras también".

Sakura me miró incrédula y me soltó. Resbaló hasta el piso y lloró, lloró más que el día que dijo que no me quería. Las emociones chocaban en mí, podía sentir todo su sufrimiento que no se comparaba con el mío, pero una venita de mi orgullo no me permitía aclarar la situación. Y era la que me impedía levantarla del suelo y abrazarla, besarla, hacerla mía otra vez…

La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía un nudo en la garganta, no quería llorar, pero no me di cuenta que ya lo hacía cuando una lágrima pasó por mis labios, dejando su sabor salado a su paso.

Seguí escuchando los sollozos de Sakura, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, y sentía como se rompía algo dentro de mí una y otra vez. No podía escucharla llorar… no podía.

No aguanté más, mandé muy lejos el orgullo; me paré, tomé a Sakura de los hombros y la abracé, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo nuestro dolor, ella también me abrazó refugiando su rostro en mi pecho, sus lágrimas fueron mojando mi camisa.

-"¿Cómo me pides que ame a otra persona, si no te puedo sacar de la cabeza?". – le dije mientras la mantenía contra mi pecho y la apretaba más contra mí. Ella se fue separando poco a poco, aunque yo no la solté.

Temblaba ligeramente, hipó y después sonrió. Limpié el rastro de su llanto con mi mano, ella puso la suya en mi mejilla. Volvió a abrazarme y acaricié su cabello. La extrañaba, ¿cómo fue que aguante tanto sin ella? Se me había vuelto un vicio todo en ella. Su aroma, la suavidad de su cabello y su piel… el sabor de sus labios. Todo de ella lo añoraba.

-"Perdóname por ser tan tonta y por no darme cuenta a tiempo que te amo".

Levanté una mano para secarle unas lágrimas y la besé levemente en los labios… cuánto extrañaba ese sabor.

-"Yo te amo aunque seas la más despistada de todas".

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Sakura **_

Después de platicar con Shaoran, dejé que descansara un par de horas, aunque yo también me quedé dormida un rato. Cuando desperté, pude ver que ya era muy tarde. Miré mi reloj para saber la hora. Era media noche. Quizás la familia Li ya estaría durmiendo, Faren me había garantizado dos horas libres hasta que regresaran sus padres de su cena. Moví despacio a Shaoran para decirle que tenía que irme, le dejé el recado a Haruko que iría a ver a Shaoran, pero no le dije cuanto tiempo tardaría.

-"Shaoran… despierta… ya debo irme".- intenté despertarlo, pero estaba dormido profundamente. Si me iba nuevamente, pensaría que todo lo que dije habría sido una mentira. Se movió, pero no se despertó. Al contrario, me abrazó a él, dándome por vencida.

-"Shaoran… Shaoran… debo irme… no avisé en mi casa".- susurré para que se moviera, pero al parecer tenía el sueño muy pesado.

-"No te vayas… quédate conmigo… quédate…"

-"Oye, ¿sí me has estado escuchando?... que malo eres".- le reclamé intentando zafarme de él, que simplemente sonrió mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

-"Quédate".- fue su petición y fue el tono de su voz lo que me hizo mirarlo. Hablaba en serio cuando lo decía, pude ver el deseo en sus ojos, el mismo deseo y la misma pasión con la que me veía cuando hicimos el amor aquella vez. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada por la cercanía de ambos. Inhalé su perfume tan varonil, y me estremecí cuando sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus labios sobre mi cuello.

Su mano se coló por debajo de mi blusa provocando que el calor subiera de golpe en la habitación. No sé como lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro ya me tenía completamente debajo de él, como yo lo tuve cuando llegué, sólo que él no me aprisionó de las muñecas, más bien recorría con sus manos mi cuerpo.

Separó sus labios de mi cuello, se levantó un poco para alcanzar el cierre de mis botas, aventándolas lejos de nosotros. Mi corazón latía de forma desbocada. Si estar con Shaoran la primera vez había sido maravilloso, aunque después pensara lo contrario; seguramente una segunda sería mejor.

Antes de volver a besarme se quitó su camisa, dejándome admirar su bien formado pecho, su piel era bronceada y suave al tacto. Sus labios hicieron cautivos a los míos, recordé su sabor, y una sensación antes conocida bajó hasta mí. Las manos de Shaoran volvieron a recorrer mi vientre, provocándome un cosquilleo cuando sus dedos rozaron mi arete en el ombligo, al parecer le fascinaba ese detalle de mi cuerpo. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, llevándonos a un placer aún mayor.

Poco a poco fue sacándome la blusa dejándome únicamente con mi sostén rosa con estrellitas, bajando nuevamente sus besos por mi cuello hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos. Una de sus manos jugaba con mi seno, mientras la otra buscaba la forma de deshacerse de la prenda, ahora que lo recuerdo, la otra vez no llevaba puesto uno, es por eso que no tuvo tanto trabajo esa noche; aunque no puedo evitar ponerme roja de sólo pensarlo.

Después de su arduo trabajo, me quitó la prenda dejando al desnudo mis pechos. Su mano volvió a jugar con ellos, ahora sin que una barrera de por medio. Sus besos llegaron a mis pechos dejando en su rastro una sensación de fuego en mi piel.

Todo él era así.

Su otra mano se fue deslizándose hacia abajo, desabrochando mi pantalón para deshacerse de él también. La fricción de nuestros cuerpos una vez que me dejo en ropa interior, era algo abrumador, podía sentir su virilidad a través de su pantalón, haciendo que la ansiedad creciera en mí, quería tenerlo dentro de mí con una urgencia que me era desconocida.

De pronto, sentí los dedos de Shaoran acariciando mi intimidad por sobre mí braga y no pude evitar soltar un gemido por su acción; sentí la humedad en mi prenda y la necesidad de tener a ese hombre dentro, fue mayor. Yo también quería que Shaoran sintiera placer, así que recorriendo su pecho, bajé mis manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón, él sonrió contra mis labios al ver lo que hacía.

-"Eres traviesa, ¿lo sabías?"

Su voz sólo contribuyó a excitarme aún más.

Bajé su ropa dejando al descubierto sus bóxers verdes. Pude notar su excitación a través de la tela, y saber que era por que lo que yo le provocaba, aumentaba el calor y el deseo en mí.

Por fin nos deshicimos de lo que nos separaba para unirnos, para ser uno en cuerpo y en alma como decía él. Ahora sí me entregaría… sería suya sin ninguna duda, sin ninguna atadura, sin ningún sentimiento oculto. Separó mis piernas ligeramente y antes de consumar el acto, nos miramos como aquella vez, sólo que nuestros ojos reflejaban el profundo deseo de nuestros corazones, del profundo amor que nos profesábamos ahora.

Cuando por fin entró en mí, fue lento, sin dolor, sólo placer, ahogamos nuestros gemidos en nuestros labios; nos movíamos a la par, en una danza que nuestros cuerpos aún recordaban.

El clímax me llegó a mí primero, y luego de que Shaoran tuviera el suyo, su cuerpo sudoroso cayó sobre el mío. Respirábamos agitadamente, pero aún así sonreímos.

Me abracé a él, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. Shaoran nos cubrió con la sabana y dejé que el sueño me llevara, no sin antes, sentir el beso de Shaoran en mis cabellos y su "buenas noches, amor", fue que pude dormir.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  
**

_**Shaoran **_

Despertar a su lado fue lo mejor. Esta era la sensación que quise vivir aquel día, pero ahora eso era pasado, hoy es el presente y quiero disfrutar al máximo todo lo que estoy experimentando.

Mirarla dormir, tan tranquilamente, era la mejor recompensa a todo lo que habíamos pasado. Ver su rostro tan calmado, su suave respiración, su cabello cubriendo su rostro angelical… todo eso hacía que me sintiera feliz, contento; saber que ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella, es el sentimiento más hermoso que puedo sentir.

Muevo uno de sus mechones castaños detrás de su oreja y besé su frente. La luz de un nuevo día entra al cuarto, iluminándolo todo, iluminando su belleza. Poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, que ahora están adormilados, intentando enfocar lo que hay a su alrededor. Cuando me mira al fin, sonríe como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, una sonrisa tan cálida, ¿dónde había quedado la chica que no le importaba el mundo?

-"Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo dormiste?".- le pregunté al momento de besarla.

-"Muy bien gracias a ti".- bromeó, devolviéndome el gesto.

Al verla tan contenta, me vino a la mente lo que tenía planeado hacer ese día. Ahora que tenía mi oportunidad con Sakura, no quería dejarla pasar, mucho menos separarme de ella.

-"Shaoran, ¿te pasa algo?".- la voz de Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos. La miré, ella tenía la mirada preocupada y le sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

-"Descuida, sólo pensaba en algo".

-"¿En algo o en alguien?"

-"En ambos creo".- debía contarle sobre mis planes para tomar una decisión juntos. –"Sabes Sakura… hay algo que debo decirte"

La mirada verdosa de Sakura se ensanchó por mi comentario y la preocupación la asaltó.

-"No es nada grave, no te preocupes".- le di un beso en la frente, tomé mi bóxer del suelo para ponérmelo, con la mirada atenta de la chica que estaba en mi cama. Saqué una hoja de mi cajón de la mesa de noche y se lo pasé a Sakura, quien se cubría con la sabana para leer atentamente, después de que terminara, su semblante se entristeció.

-"Te irás".- su cabeza y sus hombros se agacharon, me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la barbilla para que me mirara. Le sonreí para que supiera que todo estaría bien.

-"Sabes que yo te amo, y que por ti puedo dejar lo que sea…"

-"No, Shaoran". –negó vehementemente con la cabeza. –"Esto no… es una beca para una maestría, eres el mejor en la clase y la mereces, no desperdicies esta oportunidad".- sonrió con melancolía tomando mi mano entre la suya.

-"Pero no me quiero separar de ti, no ahora que te tengo".- la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla. Era verdad que siempre quise una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, pero estar con Sakura era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Ni yo, pero es una oportunidad que no se la dan a cualquiera y debes aprovecharla"

Una alocada idea me asaltó en ese mismo momento.

-"Entonces, ven conmigo"

-"¡¿Qué?!".- si, la idea era descabellada, y no sé por qué se la dije, pero no sonaba mal después de todo. Sakura me miró extrañada, pero también analizaba la situación.

-"Si, terminarás la carrera allá y podemos buscar un trabajo". –expliqué lo que se me había ocurrido en menos de un segundo. –"Tú haces unos diseños preciosos de vestidos. Los vi cuando fui a tu casa. Y los de casas también son muy buenos… ¿Qué dices?".- Sakura se veía más animada con mi propuesta, su mirada se iluminó ante la visión de nuestro futuro.

-"Conozco a un diseñador en Londres". –dijo, luego de unos instantes. –"Él me puede ayudar, podría llamarlo y preguntarle si tiene algún puesto para mi… era el único que me caía bien".- a pesar de que Sakura era una chica con una posición social alta, nunca estuvo interesada en cosas de moda y desfiles. Su atuendo siempre era casual, y sus diseños eran muy buenos. Algo muy parecido que tenía con Tomoyo.

-"Entonces… ¿sí vendrás conmigo?".- pregunté ilusionado.

Sakura me abrazó sin importarle que la sabana se le cayera de las manos y su pecho rozara con el mío. Para después besarnos apasionadamente, ella conduciéndome de vuelta a la cama. La acaricié mientras me acomodaba mejor sobre ella. No quería comenzar otra vez por temor a que nos descubrieran. Así que después de jugar con su lengua y comenzar a bajar los besos por su cuello, me detuve.

-"Será mejor que me detenga, alguien podría oírnos".- le susurré al oído y al instante me empujó, tapándose con la sabana hasta la cabeza, mientras yo reía a carcajadas.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_Papá__:_

_Decidí irme._

_Me voy con una persona que me quiere y ha hecho de mi vida algo nuevo y maravilloso. No sé si debo decírtelo pero, por ahora, mi corazón y mi mente están tranquilos; el perdón por ti está, aunque tomará tiempo sanar las heridas del pasado. Comprendo tus motivos por los cuales nuestra relación se llevó de esta manera. Seguramente me sentiría igual si pasara por algo así, sólo que yo buscaría la verdad antes de rendirme. _

_Fue muy difícil para mí vivir de esta manera, tanto que llegué a refugiarme en una burbuja de cristal, no quería que nadie se me acercara o llegara a sentir algo especial por mí. Pensaba que no lo merecía ¿Por qué me iban a amar? ¿Cuál sería su motivo? Y entonces vino él, el chico más maravilloso del mundo y muy bueno conmigo, sincero además. Creo que tú lo conoces, quizás no tanto como yo ahora, pero una idea de quién es, has de tener. Me voy con él, espero lo puedas entender. Algún día volveré y seremos nuevamente una familia. _

_Hasta entonces…_

_**Sakura K.**_

Fujitaka terminó de leer la carta que esa mañana le había dejado su secretaria junto con un sobre de color rosa. De inmediato supo de quién era, por eso la abrió y la leyó rápidamente. Su hija lo había perdonado, en el fondo lo sabía y aunque ahora ella se había ido, deseaba que fuera feliz con la persona que mencionaba en su carta.

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron, dejando pasar al socio de éste algo apenado pero confundido y enojado también.

-"Hien, ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Fujitaka… yo… yo…"

-"Papá, ¿Dónde está Sakura?".- entró gritando Touya sin darse cuenta que el socio de su padre también estaba ahí.

-"Hola, Touya, ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Hay algún problema en las oficinas?"

-"No cambies de tema, ¿quieres? ¿Dónde está Sakura?"

-"Está con mi hijo".- contestó la voz de Ieran Li, que venía acompañada de Faren. Las dos se veían muy contentas.

-"¿Cómo que está con el mocoso? ¿Dónde?" –bramó Touya.

-"Nada de mocoso, osito, Xiao Lang es un excelente chico, ama a tu hermana y la respeta. Por eso se fueron juntos".- dijo Faren mientras se acercaba a Touya y lo tomaba del brazo.

-"¿Y a dónde fueron?".- preguntó aún molesto porque nadie le decía el lugar.

-"A Londres".- contestó por fin Hien, le entregó unas hojas a Fujitaka mientras terminaba de comentarle. –"Le ofrecieron una beca a mi hijo para que estudiara una maestría en Londres, y me dejó esta carta diciendo que se llevaba a Sakura con él… no sabía cómo decirte esto Kinomoto, yo lo siento mucho, aceptaré todas las consecuencias que quieras hacer conmigo o con mi hijo".- dijo bastante avergonzado, la cabeza de la familia Li.

Fujitaka se paró de su silla, le pasó la carta de Shaoran, el de su beca y la carta de Sakura, Hien leyó la carta de la hija de Kinomoto y se sorprendió de lo que decía.

-"Ella se fue con él por su propia voluntad Hien, tú hijo no secuestró a Sakura. Se aman y ahora se fueron a vivir sus vidas".- comentó Kinomoto, no sólo a su socio, sino también a su hijo, quien pidió la carta de su hermana para leerla y analizarla meticulosamente.

-"Voy a ir por ella, y la traeré de regreso".- Touya iba a salir de la oficina, pero Faren le detuvo del brazo, éste volteo a verla sorprendido.

-"Tú no vas a ningún lado, Touya Kinomoto".- Faren casi nunca, por no decir nunca, llamaba por su nombre al hermano de Sakura, y cuando lo hacía era porque estaba enojada. –"Nuestros hermanos se quieren demasiado… además, tú apoyabas a mi hermano para que pudiera acercarse a ella, ¿Por qué ahora no lo aceptas?"

Touya miró para otro lado enojado, era cierto, él le había dado permiso de que pudiera tener algo con Sakura, pero no para que se la llevara a otro país.

-"¿Qué harás, Fujitaka?".- preguntó Ieran mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo.

-"No haré nada, Ieran. Si ellos así han escogido esta opción debemos respetarla, yo no iré por ellos, si ustedes quieren ir por su hijo no me negaré, puesto que es su familia"

Hien e Ieran se miraron y la mujer asintió, sonriendo.

-"Está bien, dejaremos que se queden allá".- dijo suspirando Li. Su esposa lo abrazó complacida y Faren también se abrazó a Touya. –"Pero me da mucha pena contigo, Fujitaka. No debieron hacer este viaje sin consultarlo primero con nosotros"

-"Son jóvenes Li, además ambos se quieren y si nos negábamos, seguramente lo harían de todas formas… deberías de estar contentos, algún día seremos familia".- sonrió mientras dirigía la vista a los mayores de las familias, y ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

-"Sería encantador".- comentó feliz Ieran.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  
**

_**+ 2 meses después +**_

Pasear por las calles de Londres, a pesar del clima nublado y el frío, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

Llevaban dos meses en la capital inglesa, pero debido a que habían estado buscando departamento, Sakura fue a ver a Alexander Patrick, para pedirle una plaza en su boutique y que Shaoran fuera a visitar la Universidad donde tomaría sus clases de maestría; no habían podido salir a disfrutar la ciudad.

Caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano, sacando fotografías en los lugares que visitaban. Sakura se tomó una junto a un guardia del palacio inglés.

Visitaron la Torre de Londres en donde Shaoran tuvo que insistir a que entraran, ya que Sakura no quería, pues según los rumores, se aparecían unos fantasmas por los pasillos y habitaciones del lugar. Pasearon en bote por el Támesis, y cuando les dio hambre entraron al Harrod´s, el almacén más importante de la ciudad; y donde Sakura pidió de todo en el restaurante al que pararon.

Shaoran notaba que últimamente la castaña comía de más y unas veces regresaba la comida, de una forma no muy agradable. Pidieron postre, helado doble de chocolate para Sakura, su acompañante sólo miraba como su linda novia devoraba el plato.

-"¿No quieres otro?".- preguntó Shaoran con sarcasmo.

-"¿Podemos pedirlo?".- contestó Sakura con la boca llena de helado. Shaoran sólo rió mientras le limpiaba la cara a su novia y pedía el otro postre.

-"Has estado comiendo mucho últimamente, puedes enfermarte… ¿no estarás enferma?".- dijo Shaoran preocupado, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Sakura. Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-"Shaoran… hay algo que quiero decirte…".- pero fue interrumpida por la mesera que le trajo su orden, mirando con envidia a la castaña por su guapo acompañante. De inmediato, se puso a comer el postre, olvidando lo que iba a contar. Shaoran también lo notó así que cambió de tema.

-"¿Sabes? Tomoyo me escribió un correo hace unos días, dice que están en Sydney, y no adivinas con quién"

-"¿Con quien?".- preguntó Sakura con la boca llena de helado. Su novio le sonrió y contestó:

-"Con el profesor Hiraguizawa… no me esperaba eso".- comentó el castaño robándole una cucharada al postre de su novia. Ella también sonrió y opinó:

-"Sabía que algo se traían, sus miradas en clases, cuando se topaban en la cafetería… je, soy distraída, pero eso era tan obvio…" –dijo, limpiando el chocolate en los labios de Shaoran. –"¿Y qué están haciendo allá?"

-"Al parecer huyeron, aunque Tomoyo ha hablado con su madre hace poco para tranquilizarla, creo que Hiraguizawa insistió tanto que tuvo que hacerle caso… al parecer la señora Sonomi irá en estos días a visitarla para aclarar toda la situación… dice que por ahora el profesor imparte clases de piano en una primaria y ella está haciendo fotos para una revista de moda"

-"Ya veo".- dijo distraídamente Sakura, dejando su cuchara en el vaso de helado. Tomoyo era una buena chica, ella siempre se le quiso acercar, cosa que la castaña siempre había evitado hasta el cansancio, pero por lo que había visto en ella, y lo que le contaba Shaoran sobre Tomoyo, sabía que también merecía ser feliz, aunque su felicidad fuera con ese profesor.

De repente, le volvió a la mente el tema que quería tratar con su novio. El nerviosismo regresó y por un momento, sintió nauseas.

-"Shaoran… ¿sabes? Necesito contarte algo".- revolvía sus manos en su regazo y empezó a sentir calor, a pesar de que afuera amenazaba con llover.

-"¿Qué pasa, princesa?"

-"Bueno verás… lo que pasa es que… ay como te digo… es que yo…" –tomó aire, preparándose para lo que vendría. –"Bueno los dos… nosotros estamos… vamos, más bien… vamos a ser… papás"

La cuchara de Shaoran hizo ruido al caer en la mesa, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su novia. Al parecer no había oído bien, o si lo hizo necesitaba procesar la información, porque escuchó decir la palabra "papás" salir de la boca de la castaña.

Repentinamente, Shaoran se paró de la mesa, dejó el dinero de la cuenta y comenzó a salir del establecimiento. Sakura al ver su reacción lo siguió, mientras un nudo en la garganta se estaba formando, esperando oír algo terrible por parte de él.

-"Shaoran, espérame".- cuando lo alcanzó fuera del almacén el chico estaba parado como una estatua en plena banqueta. Comenzó a lloviznar y Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, Shaoran no le decía nada y parecía no reaccionar.

-"Voy a ser papá". –musitó, de repente.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Voy a ser papá".- volteó a ver a su novia y la cargó dando vueltas con ella.- "¡¡Voy a ser papá!!".- la gente se les quedaba viendo raro, dos locos enamorados gritando al mundo, parados bajo la lluvia, que iban a ser padres. Después de bajarla al piso, Shaoran besó a la chica, no le importaba que los vieran, se sentía tan feliz, tan emocionado.

-"Oh Sakura, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo"

-"Pensé que me ibas a decir otra cosa".- le golpeó el pecho al chico que ya estaba todo mojado por la lluvia.

-"¿Eres tonta, mujer? Siempre he querido tener hijos, y ahora que me los vas a dar tú, la mujer que más amo, me haces muy, muy feliz".

-"Te amo, Shaoran".- Sakura besó a su novio otra vez, mientras éste volvía a cargarla.

-"Yo también te amo, Sakura, te amo".

___**3 meses después+**_

El medio día llegaba a la pintoresca ciudad de Londres. Ese día el cielo estaba despejado, ninguna nube de lluvia amenazaba a los transeúntes. El Big Ben sonó marcando la hora. El sonido de las campanadas de la torre del reloj, entraba por la ventana del balcón a una sala del pequeño departamento de una pareja. Y eran escuchados por una linda chica de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes que parecían dos grandes esmeraldas.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo deslumbrante que por mucho tiempo no había aparecido. Pues estaba realmente feliz, vivía una buena vida ahora al lado de quien, en una ocasión no soportaba ver ni en pintura, pero a pesar de eso, él la conquistó, luchando y apoyándole siempre.

Además de esto, su felicidad se multiplicó pues estaba por darle un hijo; sentía que no podía pedirle más la vida. Mientras terminaba de corregir unos diseños de los nuevos vestidos de novia para la boutique donde trabajaba, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejándole el paso al hombre en el cual estaba pensando.

-"Ya llegué".- la voz de Shaoran hizo que Sakura sonriera. Estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre que muchas veces se llegó a dar golpes en la pared por ser una tonta y estar a punto de perderlo. Un beso en sus labios la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, descubriendo a su amado esposo a su lado.

-"Que bueno que llegas Shaoran, ¿Cómo te fue?"

-"Muy bien, hoy no hubo mucho que hacer así que me vine directo para acá, ¿tú como estás?" –preguntó, tocando su vientre levemente abultado.

-"Bien, ya casi termino con estos diseños, ¿te gustan?".- dijo Sakura, mostrando lo que estuvo haciendo durante el día.

Shaoran los miró sonriente.

-"Son bellísimos, tú madre te heredó el don".

-"Me alegra que te gusten".- le dio otro beso tomando los diseños para guardarlos en su carpeta. –"¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?"

-"Descuida, estoy bien, pero si quieres yo te preparo algo".- inmediatamente, Shaoran se paró del sofá y fue a la cocina donde su esposa lo alcanzó, lo tomó de las manos y le sonrió.

-"Yo puedo prepararme la comida, Shaoran; estoy bien, además no me trates como una niña mimada".- Sakura puso su cara de puchero, Shaoran la besó y sonriéndole, le contestó:

-"Es que eres una niña mimada… mi hermosa niña de ojos esmeraldas".- Sakura se ruborizó como una adolescente por las palabras de Shaoran. Estaba locamente enamorada de él.

-"Iré a cambiarme".- Shaoran le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación, la que compartía con su amada mujer.

De regreso en la sala con media docena de sándwiches de mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche, Sakura prendió la televisión cambiándole de canal hasta que le llamó la atención el canal donde se transmitía en vivo los nuevos modelos de automóviles de la compañía _Automotriz Kinomoto_. Casi se le atora un pedazo de pan en la garganta.

-"¡Shaoran, ven a ver esto!".- gritó Sakura después de haber pasado su bocado. Shaoran acudió rápidamente al llamado de su esposa, ya cambiado con su ropa de casa.

-"¿Qué pasa, cariño?".- preguntó, alarmado el joven arquitecto.

-"Mira en la televisión. Están pasando sobre los nuevos modelos de la compañía".

Shaoran de inmediato se sentó, tomando un sándwich del plato. Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo a lo que su acompañante sonrió, acercándola para abrazarla y ver el evento juntos.

-"Creo que es la primera vez que no asisto a la presentación".- comentó la castaña algo melancólica, cosa que notó su esposo abrazándola más fuerte. Shaoran subió un poco el volumen para escuchar mejor.

-_"Nos encontramos aquí, transmitiendo en vivo desde el salón de eventos de la compañía automotriz más importante de Japón y de toda Asia, Automotriz Kinomoto, donde este año nos presentarán sus nuevos diseños y lo último en tecnología y seguridad para nuestros vehículos. En estos momentos está haciendo acto de presencia el dueño y fundador de esta compañía, Fujitaka Kinomoto, acompañado de su hijo, Touya Kinomoto, y la prometida de éste Faren Li, hija de uno de los socios mayoritarios de la compañía: Hien Li, que también está presente con su inseparable esposa, la señora Ieran Li… curiosamente este año no hemos visto a la única hija de Kinomoto, los rumores dicen que se encuentra de viaje con el otro hijo de Li, Xiao Lang…"_

-"Vaya que los rumores sí corren".- dijo Shaoran muy divertido por lo que dijo el comentarista del programa, pero al instante abrió sus ojos color miel enormemente. –"Oye… ¿Cómo que prometida de Kinomoto? ¡¿Tú hermano se va a casar con mi hermana?!"

Sakura comenzó a reír, Shaoran y su hermano se parecían en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era celar a sus hermanas.

-"Será mejor que no digas nada, querido, tú te casaste con la hermana de Touya Kinomoto, o como tú lo llamas, el ogro Kinomoto"

-"Es que eso es, siempre me ponía mala cara para que no me acercara a su linda hermana"

-"Pero aún así terminaste con su linda hermana"

Shaoran le sonrió a su esposa y volvieron a posar su vista en el evento.

-_"Y ahora el señor Kinomoto nos exhibirá los modelos… escuchémoslo:"_

_-"Buenas noches estimados invitados, a nombre de mis socios y de mi familia, le doy la bienvenida a la presentación de los nuevos modelos de Automotriz Kinomoto… así que sin más preámbulos, este año tengo el honor de presentarles este diseño de un joven prometedor, con un gran futuro por delante… con ustedes el "Ying Fa 113"_

Las cortinas rojas se levantaron mostrando un convertible verde con un sistema muy novedoso de seguridad, de dos puertas, techo descapotable, y uno de los motores más rápidos de la época, alcanzando una velocidad de cuatrocientos kilómetros en diez segundo. El nombre del auto venía en la parte trasera, en la esquina superior izquierda con lo que parecía ser una flor de cerezo y en color plata. Sakura se separó de su esposo para ver mejor el diseño del automóvil que en ese momento le daban cámara.

-"¡Wow! Que diseño tan increíble."

-"¿Te gusta?".- Sakura regresó su mirada curiosa a la pregunta que le formuló Shaoran y se sorprendió más al ver la sonrisa de él. –"No me digas que no sabes de quién es el diseño"

Sakura ahora mirada dudosa el automóvil una vez más y cuando pasaron nuevamente el nombre del vehículo, abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos. Rápidamente volteó a ver a su marido que se estaba riendo de la expresión en el rostro de la castaña.

-"¡¿Es tu diseño?!".- preguntó escandalosamente y sorprendida a la vez.

-"Así es… no pensé que tu padre lo terminaría después de que nos fuimos del país… aunque ahora que lo veo, me siento muy contento de que lo vayan a producir".- Sakura estaba emocionada al igual que su esposo, a quien abrazó muy contenta.

-"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, seguro que después de esto tendrás mucho éxito".- le dio un beso en los labios, pero se separó de él bruscamente al recordar algo. –"¿Y por qué le pusiste _Ying Fa_ al modelo?".- Shaoran sonrió traviesamente antes de contestar.

-"Bueno verás… cuando terminé le diseño no sabía qué nombre ponerle… y entonces vi la foto de una hermosa niña de ojos verdes en la oficina de su padre…" –relató, mirándola con dulzura. –"¿Sabes? Yo estoy muy enamorado de esa niña y dije: ¿Por qué no?... Así que escribí su nombre en chino, suena tan bonito como en japonés".

Sakura sentía que iba a llorar por el relato de Shaoran, así que lo abrazó con más fuerza. Después de permanecer así un rato, se secó las lágrimas que la habían traicionado, sonriéndole a su esposo. Aunque había que preguntar otra cosa…

-"¿Y por qué el _113_?"

-"Ah, para eso tienes que hacer cuentas, cariño"

Al ver que su marido no le contestaría, lo comenzó a mover para que le dijera. Pero él no le iba a decir, ya la presentación de los demás modelos había terminado y la prensa empezaba a tomar fotos además de las ya acostumbradas preguntas a la familia.

-_"Señor Kinomoto… ¿es cierto que su hija Sakura está en Londres con el hijo de su socio Hien Li?"_

-_"¿Cuándo será la boda, señorita Faren?"_

-_"¿Vendrán sus hermanos a la ceremonia?"_

-_"Señor Li… ¿Qué opina de que sus familias se unan de esta forma?"_

-_"¿Se dividirá la compañía ahora que los Li pasarán a ser familia con los Kinomoto?"_

-_"¿Es cierto que está embarazada, señorita Li?"_

-_"¿Dejará las oficinas en América, joven Kinomoto?"_

La cara de Touya revelaba lo avergonzado que estaba por la lluvia de preguntan que hacían los periodistas y de cómo Faren les respondía con tanta naturalidad a cada una. Los jóvenes castaños sonrieron por las expresiones de sus hermanos.

-"Sabía que terminarían juntos… ¿verdad que hacen linda pareja, Shaoran?"

-"Pobre de mi hermana, tener que aguantar al ogro de Kinomoto"

-"Oye Touya no es…".- Sakura no terminó su comentario pues el bebé en ese momento estaba dándole unas pataditas, tomó la mano de Shaoran y la puso en su vientre para que él también sintiera. Shaoran estaba realmente emocionado por la próxima venida de ese pequeño ser.

-"¿Lo sientes?"

-"Sí, es maravilloso".- se acercó a donde antes estaba su mano y depositó un beso acariciando el vientre de su esposa. Sakura estaba muy contenta, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabellera de su esposo, pensaba que Shaoran sería un excelente padre.

-"Shaoran".- le dijo Sakura.

-"Dime".- contestó Shaoran sin separarse de la pancita de su esposa.

-"Tráeme otro sándwich de mermelada si no quieres que tu hija salga con la cara en forma de pan".- Shaoran se separó, riendo y besó lentamente a Sakura.

-"¿Quién te dijo que iba a ser niña? ¿No dijimos que sería una sorpresa?"

-"Yo digo que es una niña, mi instinto maternal me lo dice".- Shaoran se iba riendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, y gritándole desde ahí le dijo:

-"Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es niño"

-"No apuestes conmigo Shaoran Li, saldrás perdiendo"

-"Me arriesgaré"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**+ Epilogo+**_

_**+5 años después+**_

_Una vez nada más_

_Se entrega el alma_

_Con la dulce y total_

_Renunciación_

El tiempo pasa vertiginosamente en la vida de las personas, tan rápido es su paso, que siempre procuramos vivir el día a día sin complicaciones, trabajando y luchando para que no le falte nada a nuestros seres queridos que, muchas veces, olvidamos el objetivo de nuestras metas y sueños. Sin embargo, la vida misma se encarga de cobrarnos cada uno de nuestros fallos. Y esta familia ya había pagado con creces su deuda.

Es por ello que cierto día de verano, los miembros de la familia Li y la familia Kinomoto se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Kinomoto, esperando por algo.

-"¿Sabes para que nos citó tu padre aquí, Touya?".- peguntó un hombre de cabellera castaña, Hien Li, que el paso de los años hicieron que algunas canas comenzaran a salir en su sedoso cabello. Junto a él, su inseparable esposa Ieran, a quien los años hacían lo contario que su esposo, pues se veía tan radiante y hermosa como siempre.

-"No lo sé". –respondió el aludido. –"Me llegó un mensaje con mi secretaria diciendo que nos viéramos hoy a esta hora aquí".- contestó el mayor de los hijos del dueño de la industria automotriz más importante de Asia.

Su semblante era serio y sus facciones más estilizadas, sin duda el matrimonio le había traído una responsabilidad muy grande al joven Kinomoto, y ahora que esperaba a su primer hijo, junto con Faren Li, a quien el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla, sus perspectivas de vida cambiaron, y ahora quería dar lo mejor para su nueva familia.

-"Me muero por saber qué nos mostrará, ¿será alguna nueva sucursal en Europa? No creo poder ir a la inauguración… a menos que espere a que nazca el bebé".- comentó Faren, quien desde que supo que estaba embarazada, no había dejado de comprar, junto con su madre, ropa y accesorios en todas las tiendas de maternidad que visitaban.

-"Buenos días a todos".- saludó un jovencito de ojos azulados y cabellera negra, muy apenado de estar con la familia.

-"Oh, Shigure, ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Muy bien, Touya, no sabía que estarían aquí todos".- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia a los demás miembros de la familia.

Shigure había crecido bastante en los últimos años, y aunque apenas tenía diez años, ya había alcanzado a su madre en estatura, su enfermedad estaba curada, aunque debía asistir a chequeos cada tres meses para ver que todo estuviera bien. Era un chico muy alegre, un estudiante muy inteligente, jugador de futbol en el equipo de su escuela, y admirado por muchas jovencitas de su edad. Shigure estaba agradecido con los Kinomoto, por permitir que él y su madre vivieran en la casa y darles todo lo que tenían ahora.

-"Mi padre nos citó a todos, dice que nos dará una sorpresa".- le comentó Touya mientras lo invitaba a sentarse. Shigure se convirtió en su segundo hermano desde que regresó a Japón, no dejó de administrar las oficinas de América, sólo que ahora lo haría desde su hogar. Faren también se había encariñado con el muchacho y al igual que su esposo, lo consideraba parte de la familia.

-"Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué hacen tan temprano por acá?".- la voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto hizo que los presentes lo miraran de forma extraña y se miraran entre ellos con curiosidad. –"¿Algo importante para hoy?".- preguntó, bromeando el dueño de la industria automotriz.

-"Tú nos citaste a todos hoy a esta hora".- dijo extrañado Hien señalando a todos, quienes estaban realmente desconcertados por la situación.

-"¿Yo?" –se extrañó. –"Que raro, yo no llamé a nadie"

-"En realidad, fui yo".- toda la familia observó a la joven empleada que venía de la cocina. Haruko se acercó a su hijo que permanecía sentado en un sillón individual de la sala. –"Yo llamé a sus secretarias y les dije que vinieran el día de hoy a la casa"

-"¿Y por qué el día de hoy?".- preguntó Ieran, que al igual que los demás, se sentía perdida en la conversación y no sabía como reaccionar. El timbre de la casa sonó, asustando a todos. Haruko sonrió mientras iba a atender a las personas que llegaban.

-"¿Quién podrá ser?".- dijo Faren, estaba muy nerviosa y las manos le sudaban.

-"No lo sé".- contestó su esposo igual que ella. Haruko regresó aún sonriente y dirigiéndose a la familia les dijo:

-"Bueno, esta sorpresa es para todos los miembros de ambas familias, por ser tan considerados y por todo lo que han hecho por mi hijo y por mí, aunque el plan fue de _ella_, me pidió que guardara el secreto hasta el día de hoy… pase señora…"

En la sala se ahogaron exclamaciones al ver a los recién llegados, todos se pararon de sus asientos, observando sorprendidos cuando en el lugar aparecieron, tomados de la mano y sonriendo ampliamente, Sakura y Shaoran.

-"Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?".- saludó Shaoran a la familia, quienes aún seguían parados y sorprendidos por su llegada. Ambos castaños sonrieron más al ver sus expresiones. –"¿Qué, no piensan saludar?".- bromeó el castaño.

Faren fue la primera en reaccionar, y aunque tuviera siete meses de embarazo se lanzó al cuello de su hermano, dándole besos y gritando de emoción, cuando lo soltó, abrazó a Sakura tan fuerte, que por un momento la castaña pensó que se quedaba sin aire.

-"Ah, no lo puedo creer, volvieron, mírense como están, tú siempre tan guapo hermanito, pero tú, Sakurita, te vez tan radiante"

-"Lo mismo digo, Faren".- Sakura abrazó a su cuñada y le miró la pancita de embarazo. –"Y veo que pronto seré tía".- dijo al tomar de las manos a quien hace tiempo, consideraba su amiga.

-"Hijo, que bueno es tenerte de vuelta, me alegro que estés aquí otra vez".- Ieran abrazó a su hijo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-"Es bueno volver a casa, madre".- dijo Shaoran. Cuando se separó de ella, su padre se acercó y también lo abrazó, no le dijo nada, simplemente con ese gesto decía todo.

-"Hermano".- Sakura abrazó a Touya, quien todavía no cabía de emoción de que hermana regresara. Cuando la soltó le movió los cabellos a la castaña, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-"Te habías tardado, monstruo".- Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo a su hermano por seguir llamándola de esa forma.

-"¿Y quién eres tú?".- preguntó Shaoran al joven de ojos azules.

-"¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí, onii-chan? Y eso que yo te ayudé a conquistar a Sakura".- dijo el joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hacía el ofendido.

-"¿Shigure?".- dijeron los recién llegados, admirando al chico, pues había crecido mucho y su apariencia era otra. Él le sonrió y Sakura abrazó a su protegido. –"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mírate nada más, ya eres todo un hombrecito. ¡Y tan guapo!"

-"No es para tanto".- dijo Shigure ruborizándose por lo que dijo la castaña, mientras ella sonreía.

-"Bueno, este… nosotros… también les traemos una sorpresa".- dijo Shaoran mientras se llevaba de la mano a Sakura y regresaban a la puerta de entrada. Todos volvieron a adquirir una mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad esperando la sorpresa de la pareja.

Cuando volvieron, ambos venían tomados de la mano de unos lindos niños, Shaoran traía en brazos a una niña de unos cuatro años, que era el retrato de su madre, sólo que en versión miniatura. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde con ámbar, su cabello era del mismo tono que el de su madre y lo tenía peinado en dos coletas.

Sakura estaba tomada de la mano de un pequeño de cabellos castaños chocolates y los ojos tan ámbares y brillantes como los de su padre, incluso su semblante era serio y callado.

-"Familia… permítame presentarles a nuestros hijos… Tetsuya".- el pequeño hizo una reverencia a la mención de su nombre. –"Y a la pequeña Natsumi".- la chiquita escondió su rostro detrás de su padre a causa de la pena. Todos los presentes volvían a quedarse sin palabras al ver a los pequeños. Al ver que nadie decía nada, la pequeña Natsumi regresó a ver a todos, y muy tímidamente se escuchó un "hola" de parte de ella.

Faren y su madre se acercaron a Shaoran para abrazar a la pequeña, quien enrojeció de pena mientras ambas mujeres le daban besos y le apretaban las mejillas.

-"Oh, pero que hermosa eres pequeña, ¡Quién diría que ya era abuela!, yo soy la abuela Ieran, cariño, es un gusto conocerte".- la mujer cargaba a la niña que la observaba con curiosidad, después Faren tomó las pequeñas manitas de su sobrina y también se presentó.

–"Y yo soy tu tía Faren, mira nada más, si eres igualita a tu mami".- la pequeña le sonrió y Faren la abrazó igual que había abrazado a Sakura cuando llegó.

Por otro lado Shaoran le presentaba a su hijo a su padre, quien al ver a su abuelo hizo una reverencia.

-"Que niño tan educado".- Hien le revolvió los cabellos al niño y le sonrió. El pequeño era muy serio y rara vez sonreía, sin embargo en esa ocasión le dio el gesto a su familia.

-"Es idéntico a ti, mocoso".- objetó Touya observando a su sobrino, Shaoran por otro lado, sonrió al comentario y le contestó:

-"Espero que tu hijo se parezca a su madre, sería un pena para él que se pareciera a su padre"

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

El único que no participaba en toda esta alegría era Fujitaka, pues desde que entró su hija con su esposo, no supo cómo reaccionar, y su impresión aumentó al ver a sus nietos

… _sus nietos_.

Que palabra tan grande para él.

Ver a los pequeños, le hizo recordar cuando Sakura estaba así de chiquita, incluso, recordó que su yerno era igual de pequeño que su hijo. Sentía que no merecía estar entre toda esa gente que estaba llena de felicidad, por lo que decidió salir discretamente de la sala para ir a su despacho. Pero algo lo detuvo, y cuando posó su vista en la pequeña que sostenía su pantalón se sorprendió mucho. Era como ver a Sakura en su niñez, cuando todo era felicidad.

-"Hola".- le saludó la pequeña Natsumi, con sus enormes ojos verdes con matices ámbares y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver a todas aquellas personas. Fujitaka le sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos. –"¿Tú quién eres?"

-"Él es el abuelo, Fujitaka, mi amor".- Sakura se fue acercando a la escena mirando a su padre, quien parecía asustado por ver a su hija ahí. –"¿Recuerdas que también te platiqué de él?".- le dijo a su hija acariciando sus cabellos.

-"Sip… dijiste que él era un hombre muy bueno".- Kinomoto miró igual de sorprendido a su nieta, quien le sonreía muy contenta. Fujitaka sentía los ojos arder y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. –"¿Por qué lloras, abuelito?".- Fujitaka se secó las lágrimas con su mano libre y le sonrió a su nieta. Sakura también tenía lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la emoción.

-"Lloro porque estoy muy contento de tenerlos aquí".- abrazó a la pequeña y con su otro brazo trajo a Sakura contra él, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente. –"Porque estoy muy contento de conocerlos y de que seamos una familia feliz… otra vez"

Ahora todos contemplaban el reencuentro entre padre e hija, Faren también lloraba y Touya la abrazó. Hien e Ieran también sonreía.

Shaoran estaba feliz porque Sakura hubiera perdonado a su padre. Cuando Fujitaka se separó de sus dos pequeñas, y bajó a la linda Natsumi, su nieto se acercó a su madre.

-"Papá… él es mi hijo Tetsuya… cariño, él es el abuelo Fujitaka".- el niño nuevamente hizo una reverencia a su abuelo, pero Kinomoto lo abrazó igual que su nieta, ahora sí era realmente feliz, y sabía que todos sus errores habían sido perdonados.

Después de todos estos momentos tan emotivos, pasaron al comedor a tomar el desayuno. Fujitaka nunca esperó ver su casa llena de tanta gente, de niños que correrían por los pasillos gritando y jugando, pero sobre todo, llena de amor, cariño y unidad. Reían, platicaban y se ponían al día con sus vidas. Shigure se levantó de su silla para dejar a los adultos platicar.

-"¿Te gustaría jugar un partido de futbol?".- le preguntó al pequeño Tetsuya, quien le sonrió ladinamente, otro de los rasgos que había heredado de su padre.

-"Claro, aunque el hecho de que seas más grande que yo, no significa que ganarás".- Shigure también sonrió y ambos iban a salir, pero se detuvo junto a la hermana de Tetsuya, quien los miraba con curiosidad.

-"¿No quieres venir?".- la pequeña Natsumi enrojeció cuando Shigure le habló y asintió repetidas veces. Shigure le ofreció su mano, y Natsumi la tomó con nerviosismo, el chico le sonreía con elegancia, lo que provocó que Natsumi se ruborizara más de la cuenta.

-"Oye, ¿vamos a jugar o no? Además, ¿Por qué le sonríes a mi hermana?".- Tetsuya sin duda se parecía a su padre, y a su tío también.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, la alegría y las risas prevalecieron en la mansión. Todo parecía en calma ahora, los hijos pródigos regresaban a su hogar. El cielo nocturno comenzaba a caer sobre la gran metrópolis de Tokio y las estrellas empezaban a hacer su acto de presencia junto con una hermosa luna llena.

Y este espectáculo, era visto por unos hermosos ojos verdes desde el balcón de la que solía ser su habitación. El semblante de la nueva señora Li era tranquilo, sereno; el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y ella sólo podía disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que se encontraría así?, tan feliz, tan radiante, volviendo a sonreír, teniendo lo que una vez creyó imposible para ella. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, y la fragancia de la colonia masculina invadió sus sentidos. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, suspirando.

-"¿En qué piensas?"

-"En lo feliz que soy ahora gracias a ti".- giró sobre sí para quedar frente a él, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran para quedar a corta distancia.

-"Y pensar que eras la chica más odiada de todas, y que se dedicaba a rechazar a todos los que se te querían acercar".- comentó Shaoran jugando con la nariz de su esposa.

-"Pero sólo uno logró lo que muchos no pudieron"

-"Que afortunado es".

-"Sí, muy afortunado".- y se besaron tan tiernamente, como la primera vez que lo hicieron. Con cariño, con amor, con entrega… con todo su ser.

-"Muchas gracias por todo, Shaoran".- dijo Sakura mientras juntaba su frente con la de él.

-"Gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz".- le dijo volviéndola a besar, en un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

La brisa fría nocturna pasó, dejando atrás todo lo malo, la tristeza, la soledad que una vez llegó a sentir. Dándole lugar a un futuro lleno de cariño, amor y unidad al lado de su familia, de sus hijos, del amor de su vida…

Todos los errores del pasado estaban perdonados.

Las nuevas generaciones disfrutaran de una vida llena de amor, junto a sus seres queridos, y en toda ocasión…

-"Amor, ya viene… el bebé… ya viene"

-"¡¡Qué??... Faren… estoy en una junta muy importante…"

-"No me interesa tu junta… ven aquí de inmediato"

La dicha de una nueva vida hace estremecer los corazones de todos. Tomarla entre los brazos, es la sensación más satisfactoria de todas, y saber que tienes una responsabilidad con ella es mayor. El joven de cabellos negros y heredero de la industria automotriz, esta lleno de ese sentimiento… cargar a su hija… a su primogénita, tomar su manita y ver como intenta descubrir el mundo al cual a llegado, no se compara con nada.

El reencuentro de los amigos, el nacimiento de una nueva amistad, el lazo de una amistad que siempre estuvo ahí, una reunión, nos trae devuelta la felicidad. En un simple lugar, dos grandes amigos se vuelven a juntar.

-"Shaoran… mira nada más que bien te ves… el nuevo socio y diseñador de Automotriz Kinomoto, te queda bien el título".- una alegre chica de cabellos negros le sonríe al ver a su amigo de escuela y modelo a fuerza.

-"Tú no cambias, Tomoyo".- el joven de cabellos castaños le devuelve el gesto, mientras jala de la mano a su esposa, ésta, con la cara roja se acerca a la recién llegada. –"Tomoyo… déjame te presento a Sakura, es mi esposa"

Y como si nunca se hubiesen visto. Como si la indiferencia nunca hubiese existido. Se abrazan. Demostrándose así el poder confiar ahora una en la otra.

-"Es un gusto conocerte Sakura… espero que seamos buenas amigas"

-"Yo también lo espero"

-"Oh, mira, déjenme presentarles a mi hija Johana… y a mi esposo, aunque supongo que ya lo conocen"

-"Un gusto volver a verlos chicos, debo admitir que siempre supe que terminarían juntos".- el profesor hizo sonrojar a la pareja, mientras detrás de él salía una linda niña de tres años de unos ojos tan azules como los de su padre.

-"Espero que nuestras hijas se lleven muy bien".- Sakura tomó la mano de la fotógrafa, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa, apretando su mano.

-"Ya verás que así será"

Y el amor entre dos personas, eso es lo que siempre triunfará… dos almas, amándose, entregándose todo, a cada momento, a cada instante. Con un simple beso, una simple caricia, se puede derretir _el más frío_ de todos los corazones…

-"Shaoran… vamos a ser papás otra vez"

**Notas finales de la autora:**

**Que hermoso… me siento… quiero llorar TT-TT.**

**Hola mis amadas y amados lectores, ¿qué tal? Aquí esta el final de la segunda historia que escribo, la primera no ha terminado, pues me fui metiendo más en la trama de ésta y la tentación me ganó. **

**Este capitulo lleva una dedicatoria muy especial; pues el día de hoy cumple años nuestra amada ****Goddess Aeris**** (Marisol para los cuates XD), Mari, no revelare tu edad, pero ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!! Espero te la pases bien. Yo te dedico este capitulo, tómalo como mi regalo, espero te guste.**

**Bueno, antes de despedirme, me gustaría dejarles una moraleja, y es que en muchos reviews lo llegaron a comentar: pues en este capitulo vimos la "concepción" (por así llamarlo) de Tetsuya. Bien, mi recomendación; no hagan lo mismo que hicieron nuestros protagonistas, o si lo hacen, usen protección, no formen parte de las estadísticas. Recuerden que esto forma parte de la ficción, pues SxS tenían para mantener a sus hijos X3. Lo demás es cosa suya. **

**Para recordar:**** La historia que nació un día mientras esperaba el bus y escuché a lo lejos la canción de Luis Miguel, llegue a mi casa y la analicé, entonces, me dije a mi misma:** _**"Mi misma XD, esto sería genial si lo escribieras en un fic, digámosle a Mari (mi senpai) a ver que opina"**_

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, que me pusieran entre sus favoritos; significó mucho para mí que de verdad les haya gustado; me encantaría poner todos sus nombres, pero sería una labor titánica, además de que se aburrirían de leer tanto nombre XD; en mi perfil puse una cosa loca que hicimos Marisol y yo hace unos días en el MSN (a todas las personas que se les nombra, espero sus comentarios al respecto XD)**

**Ok, ahora si me despido, a los que leen "El valle de las Rosas", ya me estoy preparando para volver así que estén al pendiente por favor. **

**Saludos y besos a todos.**

**Angel Zafiro.**

_**Cierro esta historia el día 20/08/2008**_


End file.
